


Черный цвет солнца

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [9]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: в некотором роде детектив, потому что из канонного мира однажды пропало очень важное. Без него жить как раньше не получится, а значит, в условное тридевятое царство кому-то придется идти и разыскивать потерю. АУ с момента падения Вэй Усяня со скалы. Основные события происходят не во владениях пяти кланов, а в захолустных землях Внутренней Монголии, Великая степь IX-XII вв. на роль тридевятого царства подходит идеально. Значительные исторические и географические допущения: автор так себе востоковед.
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Часть первая. Глава первая. Зима

**Author's Note:**

> В нескольких главах война и связанные с ней сцены насилия. Вэй Усянь с дарковым оттенком. Некитайский хэппи-энд.
> 
> 1) Текст содержит названия племен и народов Великой степи IX-XII вв.: кипчаки, унгераты, кимаки, туркмены, нюйчжи (чжурчжэни), уйгуры, меркиты и пр.  
> 2) Название заимствовано у [песни группы "Сплин](https://music.yandex.ru/album/168867/track/38844307)". Это не сонгфик, но песню вполне можно считать спойлером (зима будет долгой, но все обойдется)

Багровая капля недолго пробыла круглой. Лань Чжань смотрит, как она впитывается, растекается крестом по волокнам. Неровные, грубые нити, каким и должно составлять ткань церемониального ханьфу. Он сам срезал крапивные побеги для него. Сам извлекал сердцевину из каждого. Сам вытравливал смолу. И пускай оставшееся сухо и грубо, это основа. Ее надлежит начисто отделить от мимолетного, живого, суетного. 

— Восемь.

Капли не случилось, мелкие брызги расцветают цепочкой крестов на грубом полотне. Эта ткань не защитит от боли, от нее ничто не защитит. Но сохранит достоинство. Последнее, что он еще может потерять. Но он не станет. 

— Девять.

Шелк не годится. Шелк не смог бы, он теряет прочность, намокая. А белое волокно рами только крепнет. Пускай пока белый шелк лежит там, на дальнем конце скамьи. Пускай ждет.

Только бы до него не долетели капли. Пускай останется белым. 

— Одиннадцать.

Капля падает в песок перед его лицом и застывает черной крошечной чашей. Идеально круглой. 

Сейчас.

Сейчас это случится.

Это всегда случается, он знаком с болью, он знает, как это бывает. 

— Двенадцать.

В боли есть милосердие. Она отделяет прочную основу от мимолетного, живого, суетного. Тело продолжит вздрагивать под ударами, веера алых брызг будут взлетать над ним крыльями, ткань ханьфу перестанет быть белой.

Но он будет далеко. 

Сейчас. Уже скоро.

— Тринадцать.

Тогда каплям некуда было впитаться. Круглые, черные, они уносились в дымное ничто. Разбивались о лицо Вэй Ина, текли по щекам. Мешали смотреть, но он все равно видел. Сначала тень там, внизу. Далеко внизу. И потом проблеск.

А Цзян Чэн? Он заметил?

— Четырнадцать.

На суде спрашивали, видел ли он смерть Старейшины Илина. Смотрели пристально, им было важно. Он сказал им правду: он видел, как Вэй Ин упал. 

Про сеть не спрашивали. Значит, никто больше ее не заметил? 

Этот блеск ни с чем не спутать, они рано учатся узнавать его. Не видеть глазами — что толку от них в темноте и дыму? Сети божественного плетения дают о себе знать иначе, они…

— Пятнадцать.

Вэй Ин просил отпустить его. Он знал? Знал, что его поймают? Но кто? Кому он так доверял?

Нет.

Он не стал бы. Спастись обманом? Никогда.

Он не стал бы сам и никому бы не позволил.

Но что, если Цзян Чэн...

— Шестнадцать. 

Ему было плохо видно тогда. Пот заливал глаза. И очень трудно было оторвать взгляд от лица Вэй Ина. Очень страшно было пропустить что-то. Не расслышать. Не понять. 

И все-таки он видел растерянность на лице Цзян Чэна.

Беспомощность.

Что могло заставить Цзян Чэна так выдать себя?

— Семнадцать.

Как понять, видел ли Цзян Чэн тоже тень внизу? А сети?

Знал ли он, что происходит?

Он ударил в скалу. Он мог дотянуться до брата, он кричал «умри», но его меч ударил в скалу. 

Значит, видел?

— Восемнадцать.

Цзян Чэн не знал, нет, не знал. Он был слишком растерян. Когда Вэй Ин исчез в темноте и они оба поднялись, они смотрели друг на друга. Все на них смотрели. А они смотрели друг на друга.

Слишком растерян.

Цзян Чэн не знал.

— Девятнадцать.

Что, если это был страх, а не растерянность? Что, если Цзян Чэн боялся? Боялся, что Лань Чжань тоже увидел, что он расскажет? 

Он не стал бы.

Он не станет.

Правила Гусу запрещают лгать.

Но про сеть его не спросили.

— Двадцать.

Сеть удерживает даже самых сильных. Что ей одно человеческое тело?

Не такое тяжелое тело. 

Даже он удержал бы. 

Он бы удержал, поднял, если бы не Цзян Чэн.

Почему он появился? Он знал?

— Двадцать один.

Вэй Ин просил отпустить его.

Никого другого он бы не стал слушать. Нет, не стал бы. Если бы только это был кто-то другой. Если бы не знакомое тление сетей далеко внизу.

Но кто? 

Кто смог поставить сети там? 

— Двадцать два.

Мокрая изжеванная коса выскальзывает из зубов. Наверное, он кричал.

Как хорошо, что он заплел косу. Кнут мог бы вырвать прядь волос. Это явило бы неуважение к предкам.

Как плохо, что коса выпала из зубов.

Руки не поднять. Не вернуть ее обратно.

***

Когда он открывает глаза снова, вокруг только тишина и снег.

Белый, он высветлил ночь, покрыл собой все вокруг, и рулон шелка на дальнем конце скамьи тоже. Остался ли шелк белым там, под снегом?

Кто-то вздыхает.

Лань Чжань не видит этого человека, головы не повернуть, но и незачем, вздоха достаточно. Он знает, кто сидит рядом. И знает, что этот вздох значит. 

Такова воля Неба, безмолвно шепчет дядя, и белое облачко пара тяжело, как камень.

Он поднимается на ноги, Лань Чжань слышит, как медленно, тяжело. И уходит.  
Хрустит гравий. Поскрипывает снег.

Снежинка цепляется за ресницы, и Лань Чжань с облегчением закрывает глаза снова.  
Ему теперь достаточно малого.


	2. Глава вторая. Весна

Он услышал чужое дыхание за спиной, только когда струны гуциня замерли. Неловко обернулся, вздрогнув от неожиданности и боли, но Сичэнь, предугадывая его ограниченную подвижность, сам шагнул вперед, коснулся плеча легко, едва ощутимо.

— Не вставай. 

— Приветствую брата. — Лань Чжань все-таки поднялся и стоял теперь, глядя перед собой, не решаясь поймать взгляд Лань Сичэня. Кто знает, какая причина привела его сюда после стольких недель?

— Оставь церемонии. — Голос Сичэня был мягок. — Я прибыл не по поручению — всего лишь как член семьи. Рад, что ты уже встаешь.

— Благодарю брата за заботу. — Лань Чжань склонил голову. Как долго брат здесь? Что он слышал? — Здоров ли дядя?

— Дядя этой весной хворает, но волноваться не стоит, состояние его не внушает опасений. Прошу, сядем... — Сичэнь приблизился так же мягко, как говорил. И руки его были осторожны, когда он поддержал Ванцзи под локоть. Должно быть, стоять прямо получалось плохо, и брат желал избавить их обоих от неловкости. Увы, сидеть достаточно прямо Лань Чжань не мог тоже, но хотя бы успешней сохранял устойчивость. — Я заварю нам чай. 

Лань Чжань молча сел. Спорить не было смысла, он и без того жалок в своей беспомощности.

Лань Сичэнь придвинул жаровню ближе к столу, добавил в нее угля и сел напротив, изящно раскинув полы ханьфу. Он занялся приготовлением всего необходимого для чая: ополаскивал посуду, растирал листья, обметал чайник кистью. Двигался он плавно, точно, неторопливо, и ощущение спокойствия расходилось от него по маленькой комнате волнами, как тепло от разгоравшейся жаровни. Лань Чжань осмелился поднять на брата глаза. Он заметил это, улыбнулся.

— Ты похудел. Я велю лекарю Фа обратить на это внимание.

Лань Чжань разомкнул губы, решаясь заговорить. Как все же он отвык от этого.

— Тебе пришлось нанять его? 

Сичэнь услышал в вопросе недосказанное, медленно поставил чайник и сложил руки на коленях.

— Не по той причине, какую ты, боюсь, предполагаешь. Лекари нашего клана не отказывались от тебя. Они лечат, а не судят — таков их долг, и они ему следуют. Нанять лекаря Фа было решением дяди. Я нахожу его верным.

— Чтобы я не получал новостей?

Сичэнь аккуратно разлил чай на две чашечки. 

— Чтобы, пока ты беспомощен, никто не знал, где ты. — Он приглашающе указал брату на стол и дождался, пока тот возьмет чашку. — Дядя объявил произошедшее волей Неба, но положение в клане сейчас непростое. Осторожность не помешает.

Они выпили чай, и Сичэнь снова занялся жаровней. Лань Чжань молчал, ждал. 

— Оно никогда не было очень простым, — медленно, будто сам себе, проговорил Сичэнь. — Но большинство старейшин были верны нашей семье. 

Лань Чжань склонил голову. Именно эти верные клану люди и пострадали от его руки. Сичэнь дотянулся до его пальцев, скомкавших грубое полотно ханьфу, коснулся легко, самыми кончиками.

— Кто мы такие, чтобы судить, к добру или к худу? Но то, что с тобой произошло… Это чудо. 

Лань Чжань молчал, соглашаясь. Он не должен был выжить, но он жив и сегодня уже смог сам дойти до гуциня и провести за ним добрых полстражи. Сичэнь словно услышал его мысли.

— С того дня, когда все случилось, все кланы играют Расспрос ежедневно. И не было известий о том, что кто-то добился успеха. 

Лань Чжань опустил глаза. Выходит, брат слышал, что именно его он и играл? Но ведь не мог видеть счастливой улыбки? Он стоял за спиной…. 

— Место, где все произошло, многажды изучено, — бесстрастно продолжал Лань Сичэнь, разливая новую порцию чая. — Мелким ситом просеяны все окрестности. Кроме клана Цзян, чье усердие понятно, ищут и другие кланы, бродячие заклинатели, даже деревенские колдуны. 

Лань Чжань медленно поднял чашку и выпил, не чувствуя вкуса. Вот как? Значит, сеть видел кто-то еще? Поползли слухи?

— Ты не спросишь, что они ищут и по какой причине? — Лань Сичэнь посмотрел ему в глаза. Ванцзи выдержал взгляд. 

— Если ты приехал, чтобы узнать у меня…

Лань Сичэнь повернулся к окну и долго смотрел на кружащиеся в воздухе снежинки. 

— В этом году очень долгая зима, — произнес он наконец. — Деревья теряют цвет. Боюсь, не стоит ждать хорошего урожая. 

Лань Чжань не стал поворачиваться, он знал, что увидит: сырое тяжелое небо и слабую листву на черных ветвях. Такой холодной весны он не мог припомнить.

— Ходят слухи, что Старейшина Илина жив? — спросил он прямо. 

Лань Сичэнь вздохнул и вернулся к приготовлению чая. 

— Конечно, тело его не найдено, и душа не отзывается, но смерть его произошла у всех на глазах. — Он аккуратно подобрал рукав, прежде чем взять чайник. — Ты знал, что, когда печать была отнята у Суэ Чунхая, его тело вспыхнуло и рассыпалось пеплом?

— Нет, — с трудом разжал губы Ванцзи.

— Это так. Поэтому сама по себе пропажа тела никого не смутила, но видишь ли… — Лицо Лань Сичэня стало жестче, спина распрямилась, он снова посмотрел брату в глаза. — Темное железо потеряло силу.

Чашка звякнула, вывалившись из неловких пальцев, чай окатил горячим колено. Больно, но куда больнее пекло спину, отвыкшую от долгого сидения. 

— Расскажи… — попросил Лань Чжань, возвращая чашку на стол. — Что это значит?

Лань Сичэнь наполнил его чашку вновь и вернулся взглядом к окну, собираясь с мыслями. Он заговорил ровно, будто готовился заранее. 

— Ты помнишь, думаю, безобразную драку, произошедшую в Безночном городе, когда адепты кланов обратили оружие друг против друга, стремясь получить хотя бы часть наследства Старейшины Илина. Это выглядело безумием, и частично им было, но, уверяю тебя, многие действовали вполне осознанно. Печать слишком сильное оружие, чтобы снова позволить одному клану присвоить его себе… Признаться, и клан Лань смог заполучить кое-что. Срочно собранный Совет кланов постановил вернуть все добытое. И это удалось без труда, потому что уже к вечеру того дня, когда Старейшина Илин погиб, куски черного металла перестали что-либо значить. В них осталась та исходная, природная сила, которая в темном железе была, но вся накопленная мощь исчезла. Испарилась. Потрясение, которое все испытали, трудно описать словами. — Лань Сичэнь усмехнулся, и Ванцзи подумал, что брат не все ему рассказывает. — Осколки даже сложили, воссоздав целое. Но ожидания, что это поможет, не сбылись.

— Печать Суэ Чунхая разбили на пять частей, — медленно произнес Лань Чжань, — но это не изменило ее свойств.

— Именно так. Части вновь стали единым целым, едва появилась возможность. Но все осколки этой печати пусты, равно крупные и мелкие. Бесполезные, они хранятся в стеклянном ларце в зале для церемоний школы Гусу. Теперь они история, с которой мы будем знакомить учеников. Как уцелевшие древние свитки. — Лань Сичэнь вздохнул, очевидно, вспоминая о потерях, понесенных библиотекой Гусу. 

Они долго молчали, слушая, как ветви деревьев стучат по крыше хижины. 

— Ты надеешься, что я смогу дать тебе ответы? — тихо спросил Лань Чжань. 

— Я надеюсь, что ты вернешься. Времена меняются, Ванцзи, к добру или к худу, и мне нужна опора. Ты нужен клану. На Большой совет этой осенью мы отправимся вместе.

— Но три года затвора… 

— Это внутреннее дело Гусу, — отрезал Лань Сичэнь. — А на Большом совете мы должны представить клан полным составом. Ты понимаешь почему?

— Мы понесли большие потери. — Лань Чжань чувствовал, как каменеет его лицо. Здесь больше не было его брата. Перед ним сидел глава клана Гусу Лань.

— Их понесли все. И, боюсь, не стоит ждать, что когда-нибудь мир станет прежним. — Сичэнь пытался смягчить свои слова голосом, но он был прав: ничто больше не будет прежним, и тут не о чем спорить. 

Они молчали, чай остывал в чашках. 

Очень хотелось спросить о мальчике, перенес ли он болезнь, приступил ли к обучению. А главное, не сказал ли чего-то лишнего… Но нельзя было показать, что Лань Чжань выделяет этого ребенка из собранных по разоренным землям сирот, которых приютил Гусу.

— Если ты нуждаешься в чем-то, что может ускорить твое выздоровление… — Лань Сичэнь плавно поднялся на ноги.

— Благодарю брата за заботу. — Лань Чжань поднялся тоже, качнувшись, но голос его был тверд. — Мне всего достаточно.

Лань Сичэнь долго ждал, когда брат поднимет взгляд, и, не дождавшись, направился к двери.

— Да, забыл сказать. — Он обернулся на пороге. — Глава клана Цзян выражал намерение посетить Гусу. Но, узнав о твоем затворе, отказался от визита.

Лань Чжань смотрел безмятежно, и голос его не выражал ничего:

— У Юньмэна самое тяжелое положение из великих кланов.

— Насколько я знаю главу клана Цзян, он не из тех, кто просит помощи. 

— Видимо, ответ на вопрос о цели его беседы мы сможем получить на Большом совете. — Лань Чжань снова склонил голову и поднял ее, только когда услышал удаляющиеся шаги.

Очень хотелось рухнуть плашмя на постель и дать измученной спине отдых. Лань Чжань взял стоящее у порога ведро, слил остатки воды в кувшин, наклонившись низко-низко. Распрямился и по мокрым камням тропинки побрел к ручью.

У боли тела есть милосердие. Нет милосердия у боли души.


	3. Глава третья. Осень

Странно было подниматься к Башне Золотого Карпа по влажно блестящим ступеням, Ланьлин всегда славился хорошей погодой. Теперь слуги в желтом стояли на лестнице, готовые протирать снова и снова, но ударял ветер, и неопрятные хлопья сырого снега налипали на камень, сводя на нет все их труды. Лань Чжань не мог припомнить настолько плохой погоды в девятом месяце, однако после тусклого, холодного лета такая осень была ожидаема.

Представительства кланов медленно поднимались одно за другим, ветер полоскал волосы и полы тяжелых, не по сезону, плащей, сбивал лепестки цветов, которые должны были украшать лестницу, а теперь неряшливо липли к обуви и одеждам. Праздника, каким всегда был Большой совет, не получалось, несмотря на очевидные усилия Цзинь Гуанъяо, который изо всех сил держал лицо и спину, стоя на верхней ступени гигантской лестницы, и улыбка его не угасала ни на миг, но зонты, с которыми толпились за ним слуги, не спасали, и края богатого ханьфу Цзинь Гуанъяо уже намокли, отяжелели, а волосы утратили гладкость и лежали неопрятно.

Лань Чжань заметил, как брат коротко сложил пальцы в заклинании очистки одежд и спрятал их в рукаве, чтобы не смущать побратима при посторонних. По теплоте, с какой тот приветствовал Сичэня, стало понятно что помощь была замечена и пришлась весьма кстати. Лань Чжань ограничился коротким поклоном. Во время церемоний за чистотой одежд господина должны следить слуги, а не главы других кланов.

Клан Юньмэна прибыл следом, и Ванцзи не без удовольствия отметил, как четко небольшой отряд в сиреневом и голубом перестроился у лестницы, прикрывая главу от ненастья с трех сторон, что позволило Цзян Чэну подняться к Цзинь Гуанъяо с большим достоинством и высоко поднятой головой. Сразу видно, боевой, не разнеженный богатством и не раздираемый склоками клан. 

Во время церемонии приветствия Цзян Чэн ничем не выдал своего стремления побеседовать с Лань Ванцзи. Это было вполне ожидаемо: пускай новый глава клана и был известен вспыльчивостью, к вопросам соблюдения приличий он всегда относился с щепетильностью, какой достигали не все адепты Гусу Лань. И если остались вопросы, которые глава Цзян желал бы обсудить, он наверняка сообщит об этом, когда церемония будет завершена. Или, может быть, завтра. Большой совет не ограничивался одним днем даже в лучшие времена, теперь на это не приходилось надеяться вовсе. Лань Чжань это понимал, однако чем дольше он находился во дворце, тем больше эта мелкая, незначительная по сути неопределенность в отношении намерений Цзян Чэна его раздражала. Мешала, будто попавший в сапог камушек. Должно быть, оттого, что всего происходящего в Башне Золотого Карпа было для Ванцзи слишком много. Слишком много взглядов он ловил на себе, удивленных, осторожных, недоверчивых, пристальных. Слишком много шепотков за спиной слышал. Слишком громко заявляли о себе мелкие кланы, надеясь воспользоваться ситуацией, какой прежде не случалось, и подняться на ступень выше. Главные причины их возбуждения были понятны: раздел наследства клана Вэнь и невысокий уровень уцелевших заклинателей в свите главы Цзян. Клан Юньмэна был тяжело ранен, и мелких хищников волновал запах крови. Ванцзи не мог не признать правоту и прозорливость брата, клану Гусу Лань непременно следовало прибыть сюда полным составом, потому что бой будет долгим и непростым. Но — будет. А пока важно не отвлекаться на мелкие камушки, держать лицо и ни единым движением не выдать, что искореженная шрамами спина все еще сковывает подвижность, уровень духовных сил не равен прежнему, а полугодовое отсутствие мешает полному пониманию происходящего.

Лань Чжань поднял подбородок выше и расправил плечи. Его здесь не ждали? Что ж, самое время смотреть и привыкать. Ханьгуан-цзюнь вернулся.

Он предоставил брату и дяде вести беседы, сам стоял молча и недвижно, но собеседникам смотрел в лицо, считывая и запоминая взгляды, интонации, слова. Ему важна была любая мелочь, он впитывал каждую, как сухой песок воду. Накануне Сичэнь рассказывал ему о нарушенном равновесии кланов, и тогда Лань Чжань плохо понимал, что именно это значит, но теперь видел своими глазами: речи, которых раньше нельзя было даже представить; вольности, которые стали позволять себе те, кому они не положены ни по возрасту, ни по заслугам; незнакомые заклинатели, плохо обученные, но полные самодовольства, какое всегда бывает у людей без достойного образования. 

Первое же обсуждение превратилось в склоку, хотя вопрос был выбран не самый острый — неурожай во многих землях. В отличие от прошлых лет, он случился не в засушливых горных районах, где подобное не редкость, а во всегда благополучных речных и озерных. От снегов и дождей, которые начались еще весной и с тех пор почти не прекращались, реки и озера разлились по долинам, затапливая поля и деревни. Системы орошения, годами исправно подававшие воду на рисовые поля, не могли помочь в ее отведении, водохранилища переполнялись, разрушая дамбы и плотины, размывая каналы. От холодов пшеница погибла почти повсеместно, вместо двух-трех урожаев риса, которые в хорошие годы получали к осени, был снят всего один, и тот скудный: как бы рис ни любил воду, она должна быть теплой. Напротив, посевы ячменя и проса перенесли сырую прохладу лета хорошо, однако снятое зерно оказалось трудно высушить, а значит, сохранить. Предгорные районы страдали от селей, раскисшие почвы склонов делали недоступными высоко расположенные селения. Некоторые перевалы преодолеть сделалось невозможно, местами ущелья залило водой. По всем провинциям перемещение грузов оказалось серьезно затруднено.

Лань Чжань слышал шепотки, что затянувшееся ненастье случилось не само по себе, но дальше намеков не шло, никто не решился открыто связать его со смертью Старейшины Илина. Пока никто. Надолго ли? Как скоро голодные крестьяне, втыкающие ростки последнего семенного риса в холодную грязь, заговорят о проклятии?

Лань Цижень и старейшины в тишине зала зачитывали страницы летописей. Такие года случались и прежде, говорили они, опыт прежних правителей сейчас воистину бесценен, и все слушали, запоминая, делая себе пометки. Дядя с нажимом, чтобы донести до каждого, повторял снова и снова: равновесие нарушено! Пять великих кланов, пять стихий: Земля клана Цзинь, Вода клана Лань, Дерево клана Цзян, Металл клана Не, Огонь клана Вэнь. Взаимосвязанные, они уравновешивали друг друга, но безрассудство одного правителя привело не только к гибели его клана, но и к нарушению общего порядка. Ведь как известно, дерево порождает огонь, огонь порождает землю, земля порождает металл, металл порождает воду, вода порождает дерево. И огонь разрушает металл, металл — дерево, дерево — землю, земля — воду, вода — огонь. Низвержение огня породило хаос в круговороте жизни и смерти.

Лань Цижень говорил медленно, чуть нараспев, заклиная, заговаривая, словно стараясь отсрочить неизбежный вопрос — почему вы молчали об этом, созывая всех под свои знамена на войну против Вэней?

— Дважды воевали мы против сил, созванных приверженцами Темного пути, дважды побеждали, и два клана, возжелавшие единоличной власти, были нами побеждены. Первый клан, клан Суэ, не был великим, хотя набрал изрядную силу, — говорил теперь Лань Цижень напористо, без пауз, не позволяя перебить себя вопросами. — После его падения пять великих кланов были ослаблены войной, но не более того, и равновесие почти не пострадало. Никто из нас не мог предугадать последствия случившегося с кланом Вэнь.

В зале воцарилась тишина — ненадолго, из углов поползли шепотки. И Лань Чжань, даже не разбирая слов, знал, о чем они: клан Вэнь был повержен несколько лет назад, и эти годы ничем не выделялись среди прочих.

— Вы спросите, — оборвал перешептывания Лань Цижень, — отчего же последствия мы видим только сейчас?

Присутствующие загомонили, показывая живой интерес к этому вопросу.

— Отвечая, напомню вам, что произошло этой зимой... 

— Старейшину Илина убили весной! — перебил учителя Ланя молодой голос. На него зашикали, и Лань Чжань сжал губы в линию. Чего ждать от Большого совета, если заклинатели на нем уподобляются крестьянам на базарной площади?

— Видимая близость событий может иной раз сбить с толку, — невозмутимо кивнул Лань Цижень. — Если на дерево, чьи корни давно сгнили, сядет птица, разве его падение покажет нам, как сильна эта птица? Если камень, ударяясь о другие, страгивает с места лавину, разве это какой-то особенный камень? Так и смерть Старейшины Илина заслоняет от нас подлинные причины.

— Воистину клан Гусу всегда отличался умением подняться над суетным, — одобрительно кивнул Цзинь Гуаншань, и круглое его лицо воссияло значительностью, как халат — золотом. Весь вид его показывал, как понятна ему мысль учителя Лань и как полно он ее разделяет, в то время как прочие заклинатели ожидали продолжения с некоторой растерянностью.

— Таковых две, — продолжил Лань Цижень ровно, будто никто его не перебивал. — Этой зимой были уничтожены последние заклинатели клана Вэнь. И в то же время в чудовищной битве были убиты и ранены сотни совершенствующихся. Духовная сила, десятилетиями собираемая по крупицам, выплеснулась в мир, и без того теряющий равновесие, чем окончательно нарушила движение элементов небес и земли. 

На этих словах учителя Ланя доселе относительно спокойное течение Большого совета закончилось. Последующие две стражи заклинатели провели сначала в обсуждении сказанного, а после вмешательства главы Не, потребовавшего решений, а не цитирования летописей, перешли к поиску таковых, но значительных успехов не достигли. Лань Чжань слушал молча, он не имел ни малейшего желания принимать участие в спорах, считая, что оно отвлечет его от наблюдения за схваткой, но пользы не принесет. Заранее решив для себя, что оставлять свое мнение при себе более выигрышная тактика, он не произнес ни слова с самого приветствия, но и от этого молчаливого присутствия устал к вечеру так, что, когда обсуждение было решено завершить, дядя отправился отдыхать, Цзинь Гуанъяо пригласил дорогих братьев прогуляться по саду, а слуга склонился перед ним в поклоне, некоторое время Лань Чжань молча на него смотрел. Слуга не поднимал головы, цепочка позвонков делила его тощую спину надвое, никто не издавал ни звука.

— Говори, — моргнув с усилием, позволил Лань Чжань.

— Вы обронили, господин. — Слуга склонился еще ниже, и Лань Чжань обратил наконец внимание на платок в его руках, белоснежный, с тонкой облачной вышивкой по краю. Именно такие он всегда носил с собой, но совершенно не помнил, чтобы пользовался сегодня. И уж точно не считал большой ценностью. Зачем ему досаждают подобными мелочами?

— Проведи меня в мои комнаты, — приказал он и широкими шагами проследовал за семенящим слугой в отведенные ему покои. Огромный дворец имел сложную систему коридоров, они перетекали в лестницы и галереи, везде сновали люди. Лань Чжань отметил неприлично шумного адепта Оуян в сопровождении слуг, щебечущую стайку девушек в золотом, после чего счел, что впечатлений с него довольно, и позволил взгляду блуждать поверх голов. Тем неожиданней было услышать звонкое приветствие. 

Он остановился. Ло Цинъян смотрела на него снизу вверх сияющими глазами, и Лань Чжань поклонился ей со всем уважением. Он не успел высказать его должным образом, когда эта крошечная девушка осмелилась возвысить голос против Совета кланов, на что никто больше не решился, даже он сам. И после которого долго сплетничали, что она влюблена в Вэй Ина, любит привлекать к себе внимание, да и нрав у этой дочери слуги весьма вздорен. Однако Лань Чжань не терпел сплетен, и, если приходилось взять чью-то сторону, своей он определял ту, что сплетнику противоположна: благородные сердцем делают молча, низкие душой злословят без дела. И пускай у него есть определенное предубеждение против этой юной заклинательницы и ее нелепого прозвища, это не умаляет ее достоинств. 

— Молодая госпожа, рад видеть, что вы благополучны. 

Девушка улыбнулась и, бросив быстрый взгляд по сторонам, собиралась что-то сказать, но в этот момент по боковому коридору протопотали мелкие шажки. 

— Госпожа! — Две девушки-служанки в одинаковых дворцовых одеждах поклонились разом. — Госпожа, простите, очень нужна ваша помощь. Вы как-то давали нашему господину травы…

Лань Чжань откланялся, вовсе не жалея, что разговор не состоялся, и двинулся дальше за терпеливо дожидавшимся его слугой. Оказалось, они почти пришли. Его покои были просторны и, по счастью, вовсе не похожи на те части дворца, что ему доводилось видеть. Оценив сдержанность убранства, он прошел к двери в сад, где последними листьями дрожала на ветру слива. Обернулся к провожатому и постарался запомнить его лицо.

— Оставь на столе и ступай. 

— Велели ждать ответа, — прошептал слуга, продолжая держать платок в протянутых ладонях, и спросил громче: — Следует ли подать чай?

В складках белого шелка обнаружилась записка. Лань Чжань пробежал ее глазами и бросил в угли жаровни. 

— Да, — произнес он, и слуга, поклонившись, удалился.

Цзян Чэн не заставил себя ждать, вошел, едва начала дребезжать крышечка стоявшего на жаровне сосуда для кипячения воды. Остановился на пороге, быстро осматривая комнату и не убирая руку с меча. Лань Чжань поднялся его встретить.

— Брат сообщал мне, что вы приезжали в Гусу и хотели меня видеть, — произнес он после обмена поклонами. 

— Мне говорили, вы были нездоровы. — От взгляда Цзян Чэна не укрылось, кажется, что поклон вышел неловким, спина резкой болью потребовала отдыха. — Надеюсь, это в прошлом.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. — Лань Чжань жестом пригласил садиться, сам опустился с идеально ровной спиной и остался этим доволен. 

Цзян Чэн смотрел на него прямо и очень внимательно. 

— Могу я просить Второго молодого господина не церемониться? 

Не сделал ошибки, предложил как старший, подумал Лань Чжань, кивая в знак согласия и разглядывая главу Цзян в ответ. Все так же безупречен в манерах. В остальном изменений невозможно не заметить: лицо стало жестче, глаза злее, в них ни тени былой робости, плечи шире, и волосы стянуты туже. Весь как звенящая тетива. Каково это, возглавить клан в таком юном возрасте? Остаться одному, без наставников, без родных, без своей правой руки? Сколько времени требуется, чтобы научиться вести себя со старшими как с равными? Сколько лет ему сейчас? Двадцать один? Двадцать два?

Цзян Чэн выдернул из рукава листок желтой бумаги, тот вспыхнул алым, и воздух вокруг них тяжело колыхнулся, будто загустел. Лань Чжань торопливо впился в талисман взглядом, ругая себя за вялость ума, — поздно, не успел ничего разглядеть! Это было похоже на… 

— Не видел такого прежде, — сказал он как можно ровнее. Цзян Чэн с усмешкой вытащил второй, положил на стол, и Лань Чжань взял его в руки. Похож! Почерк другой, но необычность решения… 

— Он их придумал, чтобы служанки матери не знали, чем мы занимаемся. — Цзян Чэн взял из рук Лань Чжаня талисман и убрал обратно в рукав. — Те вечно за нами следили.

Мы. Нами. Лань Чжань видел, как теплеет, смягчается лицо Цзян Чэна при этих словах. Чем они занимались таким, о чем матери знать не следовало? Сколько им было лет? Кто еще с ними был? В груди сухим комком сворачивалось слишком много вопросов, свежих и давнишних. Эта горькая колкость, напомнившая о себе при встрече с Мянь-мянь, теперь ширилась, распирала, подступала к горлу, и Лань Чжань заставил себя отвернуться, посмотреть на завесу, окружившую их тишиной. У нее не было ни цвета, ни отблеска, как у виденных им прежде. Не требует заклинания, только талисман. Как Вэй Ин сумел сделать такую? Знали бы об этом его изобретении торгующие на рынке поделками, «сделанными самим Старейшиной Илина»! Но знал только Цзян Чэн. И теперь он, Лань Чжань. 

— Что все ищут на месте финальной битвы? — спросил он, поворачиваясь снова к собеседнику.

— Куда Старейшина Илина вложил свои силу и душу, разумеется. — Красивый рот Цзян Чэна скривился, пальцы пробежались по рукояти меча, будто его наличие главу успокаивало, но чешуйчатый браслет не искрил фиолетовым, а значит, это была просто привычка. — Некоторые с его же компасами в руках. Я уже четыре штуки в пыль растер, где-то берут новые.

— Как душу можно куда-то вложить? 

— А ты с ними поговори, они тебе все объяснят. Хочешь, полетим прямо сейчас? Там пару собеседников можно найти в любое время. Хотя нет, лети без меня, я наслушался уже... Мы ведь главные подозреваемые. 

— Мы?

Цзян Чэн закатил глаза и поднялся. 

— Прости, не хочу чай. — Он подошел к окну, и завеса, колыхаясь, поползла за ним. 

Изумленный Лань Чжань поднялся тоже. Протянул руку, надеясь ее коснуться, но никакого сгущения не обнаружил. Как это возможно?

— Мой меч дважды пытались выкрасть, — сообщил, не оборачиваясь от окна, Цзян Чэн. — А тебя заперли в Гусу, чтобы извлечь душу Усяня, которую ты вдохнул в последний миг. Но сделать этого никто не смог, и потому ты лежишь на вершине горы в ледяном гробу. И будешь там лежать три года, чтобы черная душа умерла от небесного света. Что ты смотришь? Так и говорят. Но раз уж ты появился на Совете и испортил эту прекрасную легенду, думаю, сочинят что-нибудь новое. 

Лань Чжань моргнул и шагнул к Цзян Чэну ближе. Он шутит?

— В полнолуние по всем провинциям на обрывах видят черного флейтиста с красной лентой. Я и сам видел. — Верхняя губа главы Цзян приподнялась, обнажая белые зубы, и Лань Чжаню показалось, что он сейчас ими по-волчьи щелкнет. Но Цзян Чэн краем глаза заметил его взгляд и закончил спокойней: — Поймать не успел. И это я еще не начал рассказывать про алых гулей, мертвую воду ручьев Луаньцзан, черную птицу с красным пером и лисицу.

— Тоже черную? 

Цзян Чэн кивнул, усмехаясь, и Лань Чжань сделал шаг еще чуть ближе к нему. Незаметно, всего лишь на пару цуней, но ближе к тому новому в их отношениях, теплому, что появилось прямо сейчас, внезапно и само собой, будто они старые друзья, которые давно не виделись, но ждали этой встречи. Однако Лань Чжань этой встречи совершенно точно не ждал, даже предпочел бы избежать, и помнил, что с Цзян Чэном они никогда не были дружны. Все, что их связывало, — это Вэй Усянь, но и его сейчас не было. Отчего же Цзян Чэн ведет себя так свободно, будто брат рядом? Разве он, Лань Чжань, чем-то ему близок? Неправда. Пускай стена меж ними упала: они больше не великолепный Ханьгуан-цзюнь и робеющий ученик, Цзян Чэн теперь глава клана и превзошел положением Лань Чжаня, — это тем более не делало их друзьями. 

Оттого, что ему больше не с кем таким быть. Настолько не с кем, что Цзян Чэн согласен на общество того, кого никогда не любил. Это понимание пришло к Лань Чжаню разом, будто сиреневое ханьфу главы Цзян было заткано иероглифами, говорящими об этом, и достаточно бросить взгляд, чтобы прочесть. Вслед за этим пониманием пришло новое: незачем спрашивать, где Вэй Усянь, Цзян Чэн не знает этого. И Лань Чжань спросил только:

— Ты ведь видел? Тогда?

Цзян Чэн хмыкнул, помолчал и повернулся к нему всем корпусом.

— Ты рассказал брату?

Лань Чжань постарался не измениться в лице, пока глава Цзян не сводил с него злых глаз.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему он в Ланьлине бывает едва ли не чаще меня? Я-то понятно почему! А он?

Лань Чжань помолчал, обдумывая ответ.

— Расклад сил изменился с Низвержением Солнца, построение нового равновесия потребует долгих усилий всех кланов. Думаю, глава Не тоже проводит в Башне Кои значительное время. — Ему показалось, что Цзян Чэн хотел сказать что-то злое, но передумал, сделал вид, что поправляет в светильнике свечу, и Лань Чжань продолжил: — Я тоже думал о Ланьлине. Ни у одного клана нет столько сетей. Никто не сравнится с ними в мастерстве владения. Но если бы ты задумал такое, разве воспользовался бы ты Цзыдянем?

— А почему нет? — злым сухим шепотом возразил Цзян Чэн. — Чтобы сказать «Я же не настолько глуп»!

— Трех сотен таэлей здесь нет*, — ровным голосом ответил Лань Чжань, но спора не случилось, Цзян Чэн хмыкнул и замолчал. 

В комнате стало тихо. За окном дрожала под ветром слива. Спину жгло огнем. Лань Чжань осторожно вздохнул и сказал негромко:

— Я никому не говорил.

— Я тоже.

— Если ты хотел спросить, не прячу ли я Вэй Ина в Гусу…

— Связанным и без сознания? — Цзян Чэн поморщился. — Добровольно Вэй Усянь не станет прятаться под столом, как изгрызший хозяйский сапог пес! 

— Согласен. — Лань Чжань даже не постарался скрыть своего облегчения. — Но значит, в деле есть третья сторона. 

Цзян Чэн раздраженно цокнул и покачал головой:

— Иногда я думаю, как вообще Гусу удалось стать великим кланом? И меньшее простодушие губило людей. Короткий разговор — и ты уже мне веришь на слово.

Губы Лань Чжаня дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я всегда считал тебя прямодушным.

Взгляд, которого он удостоился, был полон презрения. 

— Мы с Вэй Усянем выросли в одной семье. Впрочем, не удивлюсь, если и его ты считал наивным.

Очень хотелось двинуть его локтем в бок. Просто взять и двинуть. А он бы ударил в ответ. Лань Чжань отступил, чтобы не позволить соблазну взять верх над приличиями. К тому же глава Цзян совершенно прав. Стоит вспомнить, как он был убедителен, когда кричал: «Вэй Усянь, умри!» — и бросался на брата с мечом, но даже не думал в него попадать, ударил по скале. Отчего бы потом ему не суметь изобразить растерянность?

— И все же мне кажется, — медленно заговорил Цзян Чэн после паузы, — все люди, которые могли бы иметь стремление помочь Вэй Усяню, находятся сейчас здесь.

— Которые хотели бы помочь, — поправил его Лань Чжань. — Но не все, кто мог посчитать нужным. 

— А зачем? — Цзян Чэн обернулся резко, будто камушек бросил.

Поймать камушек несложно, но можно и отбить. 

— Стигийская печать подчинялась любому. 

Цзян Чэн усмехнулся.

— Вот именно. И никто не мог предвидеть, что она будет разбита на глазах у тысяч заклинателей. Так для чего Вэй Усянь кому-то мог быть нужен? Кто-то верит, что им можно управлять? Что он сделает новую на заказ?

— Я могу назвать людей, благополучие которых Вэй Ину небезразлично, — возразил Лань Чжань. 

По тому, как Цзян Чэн стиснул зубы, было ясно, что эту мысль он от себя отгонял давно, успеха не добился, но сдаваться пока намерен не был. Должно быть, тяжело жить с мыслью, что, участвуя в уничтожении Вэней, он своими руками поставил под удар остатки собственной семьи и клан Юньмэн Цзян, сделав их последним, что было Вэй Ину дорого. 

— Если мы все еще говорим о Ланьлине, у главы Цзинь не осталось законных наследников после смерти Цзысюаня. — Цзян Чэн говорил, с трудом разжимая губы. — Старый кот сам прищемил себе лапу, поставив все на единственного сына! Он не признавал детей наложниц, а приблизь он сейчас кого-то из взрослых бастардов, дни его будут сочтены, они и так долго ждали. У него нет пути, кроме как изо всех сил беречь Цзин Лина! 

Лань Чжань промолчал, понимая, что Цзян Чэн обманывается и убеждает не его даже — себя. Невоздержанность, вздорность Цзинь Гуаньшаня и проблемы, этим порожденные, были бесспорны, но именно стремление защитить маленького наследника и сподвигнет старого главу выбрать среди своих незаконнорожденных детей того, кто покажется ему подходящим для роли одинокого дерева, любимца Матери молний, которое отвлечет внимание от мальчика на себя. Разве он этого уже не сделал? Насколько Лань Чжаню было известно, не так много отпрысков Цзинь Гуаньшаня смогли получить образование и хоть какое-то положение в обществе. Равных Мэн Яо среди них точно не было. Но стоило ли говорить все это Цзян Чэну? Пускай обманывается, это его право. 

— Если цель похищения такова, — сказал Лань Чжань медленно, — не думаю, что она достижима. Вэй Ин показал всем, как он действует в ситуации, когда его принуждают выбирать.

— Они могут этого не понимать, — упрямо возразил Цзян Чэн, но после молчания признал: — Я просто не могу придумать других причин, зачем это кому-то понадобилось.

— Я тоже. — Лань Чжань осторожно приподнял плечи, пытаясь умерить боль между лопаток. Совсем чуть-чуть приподнял и опустил, Цзян Чэн не должен был заметить. Может, и не заметил. Просто резко поклонился и, бросив: «Нам всем пора отдохнуть», вышел. 

Завеса задрожала и исчезла. 

На столе остался лежать небольшой бумажный прямоугольник, исписанный красной тушью. И почерк на нем был тем самым.

Лань Чжань медленно сел, не сводя с талисмана глаз.

***

На второй день непогода утихла, ветер лишь изредка теребил сырые флаги. В воздухе висела холодная водяная пыль, она напитывала влагой одежды, волосы, студила пальцы, блестела на ступенях. Невысоко в серой мути, будто не в силах подняться, тусклой монетой висело солнце. Стоило закрыть глаза, на изнанке век оно отпечатывалось черным, и потом трудно было его сморгнуть. 

— Говорят, господин Цзян смог с тобой побеседовать? — спросил Лань Сичэнь, пока они поднимались по лестнице. Дядя делал вид, что не слушает, Лань Чжань делал вид, что не удивлен.

— Да, вчера. Думаю, можно понять его стремление использовать любую возможность, чтобы прояснить обстоятельства гибели брата. 

— Разумеется, — согласился Сичэнь. — Непогребенный достойным образом родственник — это большое горе для семьи и клана. Пускай даже родство не кровное. Глава Цзян знает о судьбе Суэ Чунхая?

— Я не счел нужным уточнять, — сказал Лань Чжань и чуть отстал, показывая, что продолжать разговор не хочет. Он был полон решимости и этот день провести в молчании. С кем и о чем ему беседовать?

Неоконченное вчера обсуждение мер по исправлению ситуации с затянувшейся непогодой на второй день вовсе не стало более спокойным и взвешенным, как Лань Чжань надеялся. Напротив, вышло даже более шумным и ожесточенным. Только к дневному перерыву удалось достигнуть каких-то договоренностей, и тяжелее всего далась первая из них, о повсеместном запрете продажи крестьян в рабство за долги. Крупные землевладельцы сопротивлялись изо всех сил, но после того, как запрет приняли Гусу и Юньмэн, вынуждены были согласиться, иначе началось бы массовое бегство из их провинций в те, где крестьянам можно было наняться на работу, не теряя свободы. Лань Чжань счел это решение достойным и был рад, что его удалось достичь, ведь без него землевладельцы разорят остатки свободных крестьян и заберут в свои руки слишком большую власть, а там жди их неповиновения. 

Следующую договоренность, о том, чтобы сделать всех преступников рабами кланов, а не отдельных семей, приняли довольно быстро, потому что всем было ясно: общественные работы по осушению полей и восстановлению почтовой сети предстоят масштабные, и раз уж людей все равно придется туда послать, так пусть о них заботятся кланы. 

Труднее прошло обсуждение ситуации с разгулом нечисти и преступности. Складывалось ощущение, что выплеснувшаяся из темного железа злая сила разлилась в воздухе и воде, впиталась в души живых и щедро удобрила ярость мертвых. Из-за того, что дорожное сообщение ухудшилось, вести стали поступать с перебоями, а заклинателей осталось слишком мало, участились нападения нечисти на деревни, и предотвращать их не всегда успевали. Иной раз не удавалось вовсе разыскать и уничтожить источник зла. Те времена, когда нечисть сгоняли на гору Байфэн для развлечения совершенствующихся и кому-то казалось, что добычи слишком мало, теперь вспоминались с усмешкой. Кроме нечисти, по лесам шныряли банды разорившихся крестьян, что сделало торговлю делом крайне опасным. Но хуже всего было то, что и те селяне, что казались законопослушными, теперь так же не брезговали воровством и убийством путников, хоть и делали это пока скрытно. Случалось, пропадали и заклинатели. На горном севере обнаруживали людей, говорящих на неизвестных языках, и поговаривали, что они перешли Северный рубеж.

В мире всего вдруг стало мало: еды, тепла, порядка. Все начали возводить стены, защищаясь от соседей. Все больше становились отряды стражи, которые кто-то должен был кормить, и все меньше тех, кто пытался выращивать скот и зерно. Для управления оскудевшим заклинательским ресурсом разумно было бы создать единую систему сторожевых башен, но идея эта вызывала ропот, который стал особенно бурным, когда клан Ланьлин Цзинь вызвался построить их за свой счет. Все тут же увидели в этом попытку захвата единоличной власти и создания подчиняющейся только одному клану армии, а память о Цишань Вэнь была еще слишком свежа. Однако и строить башни своими силами малые кланы не хотели по той простой причине, что не имели этих самых сил. Ситуация казалась тупиковой, но в обсуждение включился доселе молчавший Цзинь Гуанъяо, и, к удивлению Лань Чжаня, довольно быстро выторговал у мелких кланов соглашение о том, что башни строит Ланьлин, но заклинатели на них будут только тех кланов, на землях которых башни стоят, а в уплату клан Цзинь просит всего лишь беспошлинное движение своих грузов по дорогам, соединяющим башни, на десять лет. При наблюдаемом упадке торговли мелкие кланы сочли сделку выгодной. Наверняка рассчитывали, что и следить за состоянием дорог теперь придется клану Цзинь, а дело это стало весьма хлопотным: вода то насыпь размоет, то мост снесет. 

Повеселевшие и довольные собой, все удалились на перерыв. Дядя уединился с главой Цзинь, видимо желая обсудить что-то в частной беседе, а братья Лань решили обедать вместе.

— Чего господин Цзян хотел на самом деле? — тихо спросил Сичэнь, наблюдая, как слуги расставляют на столе мисочки с едой и готовят посуду для чаепития.

Лань Чжань посмотрел брату в глаза. Думает, что в отсутствие дяди он станет говорить более откровенно? Он станет.

— Чтобы я искал Вэй Усяня. 

Сичэнь отвел глаза и долго молчал. Угли переливались алым в жаровнях, котелок с водой грелся и шумел.

— И ты?..

— Я буду искать. — Лань Чжань произнес эти слова ровно, без выражения, но брат всегда понимал его лучше других, ему не требовалось объяснять, что это окончательный ответ, он только кивнул. 

— Глава Цзян — достойный сын своего отца и понимает долг перед кланом. Как бы ни было важно найти тело господина Вэя, сохранение клана куда важнее, и Цзян Чэн никогда не пожертвует будущим Юньмэна ради своих чувств. Должен сказать, меня это восхищает. Господин Цзян еще очень молод, но его ждет большое будущее, у него все качества хорошего главы клана, и на твоем примере он продемонстрировал одно из них. Найди того, кто сделает то, что тебе нужно, пойми, какой оплаты он хочет, и пообещай ему то, что можешь. 

— Раньше я считал его излишне прямодушным, — согласился Лань Чжань. — Теперь он очень повзрослел.

— Ты тоже. Пожалуй, все мы.

С этим спорить было незачем, Лань Чжань добавил только: 

— Я буду искать не потому, что глава Цзян этого хочет.

— Я так и думал. — Лань Сичэнь вздохнул, движением руки отпустил слуг и дождался, когда они выйдут. — Но почему ты считаешь, что он жив? Ведь ничего не говорит об этом, а позволить напрасным надеждам завести тебя слишком далеко…

— Я выжил, — перебил его Лань Чжань. — И значит, эти надежды не были напрасны.

Он спокойно наблюдал, как Сичэнь дрогнул. Да, брату тоже придется привыкнуть к тому, как все изменилось. Чем быстрее он это поймет, тем лучше.

— Ванцзи, послушай…

Лань Чжань остановил качнувшегося к нему брата взглядом. 

— Довольно об этом. Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой о другом. Это важно. 

— Конечно, говори. — Во взгляде Сичэня мелькнуло облегчение. Все что угодно лучше разговора о прошлом, с этим Лань Чжань был согласен. Это прошлое они тоже оставят за спиной, им не впервой.

— Когда на совете заговорили о Северном рубеже, я задумался, отчего печать Суэ Чунхая не вынесли из этого мира. Ее разбили на части, и кланы тратили много сил на сдерживание обломков, так как не смогли их очистить. Но по какой причине их не вынесли за Северный рубеж?

— Я задавался этим вопросом, — признался Лань Сичэнь. — Искал ответы в книгах, но убедительного ответа найти так и не смог. Да, взаимодействие с внешним миром запрещено. Но и Темный пусть запрещен, как ты знаешь. Однако если цель достаточно заманчива, рано или поздно найдутся те, кто пренебрежет запретами, и потому темное заклинательство существует. В случае с Северным рубежом все иначе. Хотя его можно преодолеть, о попытках вынести за его пределы темное железо нет упоминаний. Если тебе интересно мое мнение, думаю, в случае с печатью Суэ Чунхая дело могло быть в том, что в ней накопилась огромная сила, она превратилась в своего рода оружие, и чрезвычайно мощное. Разделенная на одинаковые части, она создавала равновесие кланов, вынуждая их соблюдать мир. Возможно также, что кланы не решились вынести печать, опасаясь, что там кто-то ей завладеет и это нельзя будет отследить. 

— Взаимное недоверие, — подвел черту Лань Чжань.

— Да. Как мы видим, выбранный ими способ сохранял мир не так уж долго. Никакому оружию не сдержать человеческую природу. Но вот что меня тревожит. — Лань Сичэнь нахмурился. — Господин Вэй был человеком большого таланта и острого ума, это бесспорно, но над очищением темного железа трудились лучшие заклинатели, и эти труды не прекращались со времен Суэ Чунхая. Все кланы бились над этим. Темное железо нельзя очистить. 

— А перенести с него силу на другой предмет? 

— А перенести на что-то другое можно. Я тоже много думаю об этом, поверь. 

— Что, если разбита была копия? — тихо спросил Лань Чжань. — А настоящая печать вынесена из мира?

— Хотя я не представляю себе решения такой задачи, подобного можно было бы ожидать, — совсем неслышно прошептал Лань Сичэнь. — И наверняка мы не одиноки в понимании этого. 

— Возможно, кто-то уже начал поиски…

— Я отправил троих, — признался Сичэнь. — Глава Не тоже. Ланьлин мог и больше. Ни от кого нет вестей. Точнее сказать, мне о них неизвестно.

Лань Чжань окаменел. Нет, он знал, что брат умен, но не думал, что так сильно отстает от него. Значит, выйти за Северный рубеж можно? Туда уже отправлены люди. А Цзян Чэн? Тоже отправил кого-то? Или… 

— Но как темное железо можно отыскать? Раньше у нас был обломок…

Лань Сичэнь долго молчал, будто решаясь, потом заговорил быстро, но все так же тихо:

— В этом мире есть признаки, по которым можно найти темное железо. Обилие нечисти прежде всего. Случаи похищения душ и пропажи людей. Можно положиться на чутье заклинателя. Даже компасы господина Вэй годятся. Однако дело в том, что… — он помолчал снова и выдохнул. — За Северным рубежом нет совершенствующихся. Точнее, они есть, но там их духовные силы никак себя внешне не проявляют.

Лань Чжань нахмурился, не веря своим ушам.

— То есть если заклинатель пересекает Северный рубеж…

— …по ту сторону он становится обычным человеком. — Лань Сичэнь посмотрел ему в глаза, видимо решив теперь говорить только правду. — Он не может встать на меч, он болеет и стареет, не может даже огня разжечь без кремня. Крошечный масляный светильник потушить не может. Он становится жалок. 

И тут Лань Чжань понял. По направленному на него взгляду, по бестрепетности голоса понял, для чего именно он нужен клану.

Он закрыл глаза. А ведь он почти поверил… Вдохнул, выдохнул, открыл.

— И что ты мне за это пообещаешь? — спросил он тихо. 

Сичэнь смешался, отвел глаза, но Лань Чжань смотрел на это холодно. Ничего не будет как прежде, брат.

— Боюсь, ты все еще не видишь ситуацию в целом, — мягко начал Сичэнь. — И это естественно, ты почти полгода провел в одиночестве, и невозможно за один день охватить все, что за это время прошло мимо тебя. Думаю, ты уже понял, в какой тяжелой ситуации наш клан, каждый человек на счету, а ты не рядовой заклинатель, ты Второй Нефрит… Но понимаешь ли ты, Ванцзи, что я в том же положении, в какое попал глава Цзян? Мне не на кого опереться и некого просить, кроме тебя. Дядя болен. Старейшина Ван Ду ушел сорок дней назад с двумя заклинателями, и мне еще предстоит объяснить совету клана, куда он исчез, ведь ты же понимаешь, пересечение Северного рубежа не тот вопрос, в который можно посвятить всех… Только тебе я верю и говорю с тобой открыто. Ванцзи, я знаю цену этому поступку и пойму, если ты откажешься. Это всего лишь просьба.

Лань Чжань молчал, но не потому, что его ранили слова брата. Он усвоил урок, полученный весной, и напоминание о нем до сих пор жгло спину, но теперь уже только ее, не душу. Он не старейшина Ван, никто в клане не забеспокоится, пропади он неизвестно куда. Тем хуже для них. Лань Чжань думал о новом для себя знании. Оказывается, вывести человека за Северный рубеж можно даже силами одного клана? Это многое меняло. И смысл разговора с главой Цзян это меняло тоже.

Молчание затягивалось, и Лань Сичэнь поднял руку в клятвенном жесте.

— Я обещаю, что воспитаю ребенка, которого ты привел, достойно, как воспитал бы сына. Он будет принят в клан и примет клановое имя.

Лань Чжань опустил глаза. Что ж, наивно было ожидать, что мальчик не проболтается и не спросит, где те, кого он любит. 

— Дай мне доступ к комнате запрещенных книг, — произнес Лань Чжань ровно. — Мне нужно подготовиться.

Сичэнь согласно склонил голову. 

Ели они в тишине.

***

Новое знание потрясло Лань Чжаня, он не мог прекратить думать о возможностях, с ним связанных, и, хотя он все так же безмолвно и недвижно присутствовал за спинами дяди и брата, Большой совет перестал его интересовать. Что ему до этих людей? Он с ними ненадолго. И что Совет? Предсказуемые склоки, жадность, старые обиды. Разумеется, кланы сцепились, как псы за кость, при разделе наследства клана Вэнь. Самое ценное — артефакты, казну и склады оружия — давно меж собой поделили великие кланы, но еще оставалось вдоволь того, за что стоило биться. Хотя бы за серебряные рудники на севере! А кроме них реки и озера, лесные угодья, соляные копи, угольные шахты. Клан Вэнь был очень богат, земли его обширны. Да только брошенные в небрежении, они теперь были захвачены бродягами, разбойниками и бежавшими от нищеты крестьянами. Теми, кто в тени великой войны грабил поселения Вэнь и добивал уцелевших жителей. Теперь этих людей нужно было суметь взять под свою руку, что виделось очень непростой задачей, ведь добровольно находники захваченное не отдадут, а где взять силы на их усмирение? Силы были, например, у клана Цзин и клана Не, но другие кланы от их помощи отказывались: эдак они все земли под себя заберут! Клан Мейшань Юй яростнее прочих рвался к бесхозным землям, ведь часть из них когда-то принадлежала им, но была отнята в ходе междоусобицы, и Юньмэн их в этом поддерживал. Клан Балин Оуян не мог ни на что претендовать по причине своей удаленности от владений Вэнь, но не желал усиления соседа и упорно ему противился, требуя выгоды и себе. Часть земель Цишань Вэнь, принадлежавшая крошечному клану Чоу, согласием его старейшин добровольно перешла под руку клана Цзян и принесла ему медные рудники. Хотя подобное не возбранялось, их решение все равно возмутило все прочие кланы: они бы тоже от рудников не отказались. Клан Молин Су, чьи людские потери в ходе войны оказались самыми тяжелыми из-за желания выслужиться перед богатым соседом Ланьлин Цзян, теперь требовал себе земель в возмещение понесенных потерь. Клан Цинхе Не без лишнего шума давно уже взял под свой контроль весь север Цишань Вэнь и не собирался его кому-либо отдавать на том простом основании, что это его завоевание. Такие же были у кланов Ланьлин, Гусу Лань и Юньмэн. Да, не столь значительные, но только потому, что клан Не — воины, а не ученые или торговцы.

Лань Чжаню все это наскучило, и он перестал слушать. 

Северный рубеж преодолим — вот что важно. 

Мог ли Вэй Ин захотеть покинуть этот мир и стать простым смертным? Лань Чжань не допускал даже мысли об этом. Цзян Чэн сказал верно: Вэй Ин не станет прятаться, как погрызший хозяйский сапог пес, ни в этом мире, ни в другом, это противно его природе. Тем более он не стал бы устраивать представления на скале. Спасать свою жизнь, жертвуя честью? Никогда.

Но что, если кто-то знает Вэй Ина настолько хорошо, что догадался: худшей участи для него и придумать нельзя? Превратить самого могущественного заклинателя в самого никчемного простолюдина — это воистину чудовищная месть. Пускай сын слуги знает свое место. Кто мог в своей ненависти дойти до такого? Чей изощренный ум способен на подобное? Слишком много имен звучит в голове…

Могло быть и так, что Вэй Ин был похищен и перемещен за Северный рубеж насильно. Но и тогда на вопрос «Зачем?», над которым бились Лань Чжань и Цзян Чэн, не находилось ни одного ответа. Впрочем, возможно, его прячут до какого-то момента, собираясь вернуть в нужный час… Но для чего? Печать похищена вместе с ним? Невозможно, для этого Вэй Ину нужно было быть соучастником. 

А если зайти с другой стороны? Темное железо сохраняло свойства до вечера того дня… Возможно ли, что Вэй Ин забрал силу печати на себя и, как только он пересек Северный рубеж, связь с обломками оборвалась? Может ли человек принять на себя силу печати? 

Лань Чжань хмурился. Ему так много нужно узнать, а он тратит время на эту жалкую суету с громким названием!

Задумавшись, он смотрел пустым взглядом в зал, полный заклинателей. Какое-то повторяющееся движение привлекло его внимание. Это оказался молодой господин Не, который под прикрытием веера махал ему рукой, округлял глаза и делал некие знаки. Это должно было что-то значить, очевидно, но Лань Чжань смотрел равнодушно. Еще один человек из прошлого, который пытается воззвать к его чувствам, чтобы достичь своих целей? Нет, с него достаточно. 

Вполне вероятно, что похитившие Вэй Ина люди просто хотят подержать его какое-то время вдали от всех, дождаться, пока все успокоится, а затем они его вернут, и обломки снова обретут мощь печати. Она действительно хранится в стеклянном ларце в школе Гусу, и выкрасть ее будет совсем несложно, а подчиняется она любому, кто ею завладел.

Это предположение показалось Лань Чжаню самым логичным из всех. 

Нужно потребовать от брата доступа к Запретным книгам сегодня же, он заучит наизусть все, что известно о Северном рубеже. Как можно за него проникнуть, как потом вернуться? Влияет ли это перемещение на человека? Не теряет ли он память, не меняется ли его характер? Что там, на той стороне, насколько тот мир похож на этот? Почему оттуда никто не вернулся?

Вопросы, вопросы…. Лань Чжань стиснул рукоять меча.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Известная притча о человеке, мнящим себя хитрецом. Он закопал три сотни серебряных таэлей, а чтобы никто не догадался, поставил в этом месте табличку "Трех сотен таэлей здесь нет"


	4. Глава четвертая. Снова весна

Отряд шел по колено в снегу, и идти было тяжело. Через равные промежутки времени торивший тропу отходил в сторону, уступая очередь следующему, и становился последним. Куда проще было бы прилететь на эту гору. Раньше они так бы и поступили, но кто встанет на меч в снежной круговерти, когда даль не разглядеть, а на заметенных скалах не найти, куда приземлиться? К тому же требовалось беречь духовные силы, людей в отряде слишком мало, всего шестеро. Лань Цижень и Лань Сичэнь в плащах из белоснежного меха, остальные в белых, но шерстяных, и только один — в темном. 

Лань Чжань положил руку на рукоять Бичэня, замотанную полоской кожи, чтобы не привлекала внимания, сжал. Он так и не привык пока к этому новому ощущению в ладони. И к тому, что ножны теперь добротные, но простые, никакого нефрита. У него теперь все такое — крепкое, надежное, но неприметное: хорошие сапоги с толстой подошвой, наручи с железными набойками, нижние одежды из волокна рами, не порвать, верхние — из шерсти и кожи. Волосы стянуты в пучок, перевязаны черным платком до самых бровей и покрыты шапкой с рысьей оторочкой. Через грудь крестом ремни лука и колчана, в поясе несколько золотых юаней и серебро лянами, по связке медных монет и железных цяней, за спиной в корзине еда и смена одежды. Непросто мириться с тем, что ничего не кинешь в цзянкунь и приходится все нести на себе, как простолюдину.

Остановились перед крутым подъемом, чтобы отдышаться. Молча смотрели на мир внизу — белоснежный, безмолвный и отсюда, с высоты, безмятежный, пускай все знали, что это не так. В этом мире снег должен был растаять две луны назад, а не сыпать снова и снова, погребая под собой поля, деревни и дороги. Здесь должен был быть полный зелени и птичьего гомона край, где белого цвета лишь облака. Здесь должна была быть весна, а не эта бескрайняя стыль, похоронившая под собой надежды, что прошлый ненастный год был случайностью, что придет весна и все наладится, будет как прежде.

Весна не пришла. Пришли болезни и голод.

— Нужно идти, — сказал Лань Чжань. — Пока светло.

Никто не спорил. Молодые адепты двинулись первыми. Лань Чжань знал всех троих: второй сын старейшины Ван Ду, третий его сын и внук старейшины Лань Чэня, погибшего в Безночном городе. Все они знали, зачем идут, и шли по своей воле.

Когда все шестеро взобрались на скалу, дневной свет уже начал тускнеть, долина внизу подернулась синеватой дымкой. Здесь, наверху, площадка была совсем небольшой, и дальний край ее обрывался в пропасть. Черная птица кружила над головами людей, вскрикивая иногда хрипло и протяжно. Лань Чжаню показалось, что на черном птичьем силуэте мелькнуло красное, он долго всматривался, щурясь на ветру, смаргивая снег.

— Времени осталось мало, начнем сразу, — тяжело дыша, постановил Лань Цижень, но оперся о посох и какое-то время стоял так. 

— Начнем, — тронув брата за плечо, произнес Лань Сичэнь, и прозвучало это скорее вопросительно. Лань Чжань кивнул.

Молодые адепты несколько нервно принялись обустраивать место: поставили на треножник большую золотую чашу, окружили ее, воткнули в снег мечи и развязали пояса. Пар от их быстрого дыхания сбился над чашей облаком. 

Им страшно, думал Лань Чжань. Ему должно быть страшно тоже, но он стоит и смотрит в их лица с пятнами румянца на щеках, на бледную кожу меж распахнутых одежд, на беспокойно сжатые в кулак пальцы и не чувствует ничего. Должно быть, что-то умерло в нем тогда, год назад, под редкими ночными снежинками. Или замерзло, как замерзает все в этом мире. Ему больше нечего терять и не о чем сожалеть. 

Лань Чжань встал между чашей и обрывом. Воздух перед старшими представителями клана Лань задрожал голубым, уплотнился, свернулся в один на двоих шар. Адепты взялись за мечи, взмахнули разом. Кровь из рассеченных плеч полилась в чашу, дымясь на морозе, от ее запаха тревожно билось сердце. Ветер рванул края одежд, по блестящей багровой поверхности в чаше пробежала рябь. 

Лань Чжань шагнул ближе, опустил в теплую кровь ладони. Поднял, медленно отер о лицо, стараясь не пропустить ни фэня кожи. Дядя и брат макнули пальцы в красное и принялись быстро, в две руки, рисовать на одежде Лань Чжаня знаки, невидимые на темной ткани. Он стоял недвижно, смотрел в глаза побледневшим мальчишкам, отдававшим ему свою кровь. Они жаждут спасти отца и клан Гусу Лань, лица их полны решимости, но их нужно держать, чтобы малодушие не всколыхнулось ни в одном и животный страх не победил веру в то, что спасение возможно. Держать, сколько нужно. Они молоды и сильны, они выживут.

Дядя и брат распрямились. Они закончили. Лань Чжань посмотрел на них — недолго — и повернулся лицом к обрыву. Позади чисто и мягко пела нефритовая флейта. Бывший небольшим, с голову ребенка, голубой шар разросся над пропастью, заслоняя собой серое небо вверху и черные скалы внизу.

Метель швырнула в лицо горсть снега. Крикнула птица.

Лань Чжань сделал шаг вперед.


	5. Часть вторая. Глава первая.  Мэрген

— А если не сегодня?

Цэцэг только рассмеялась звонко, будто они не на гору взбираются, а по лугу гуляют. Братья не поспевали за ней, мелкой и ловкой, как горная коза.

— Если не сегодня, я буду до зимы называть тебя Ямаа! — крикнул Мэрген. — Это имя* тебе больше подходит!

— Сегодня! — Цэцэг перепрыгнула расщелину и принялась протискиваться между огромных валунов, рыжих в закатном свете.

Нэргуй и Мэрген сопели и карабкались следом. Уступать девчонке было обидно, но что поделать, если от силы рук и длины ног здесь мало толку! Она в узкую щель нырнула и вон уже карабкается по тропинке, цепляясь за сыпучий камень и руками, и ногами, а им дороги нет, не пролезут, пришлось Мэргену с плеч брата забираться на валун, затаскивать его следом, а потом догонять сестру.

— Неповоротливые, вы посмотрите на солнце! — Цэцэг остановилась и указала рукой. — Краем касается! Не успеем!

— Далеко еще? — взмолился Мэрген. Мелкий камень с шуршанием утекал из-под ног, трав становилось все меньше. Куда они спешат? К вечным снегам? Шутки сестра шутит?

— Откуда мне знать? Я тут не была никогда! — Цэцэг снова припустила по горному склону, только плетеная корзина по спине мотается туда-сюда и косички с ней вместе. — Но лотосы растут на вершинах!

Мэрген застонал: до вершины еще так далеко, а солнце вот-вот сядет! Нэргуй сопел, но лез молча. 

— Ты сама их хоть раз видела? — крикнул Мэрген. — Эй, ты где там?

— Меньше болтай, — посоветовал брат. — Береги силы.

— Это ты у нас молчун! — возмутился Мэрген. — А сил у меня все равно уже нет! И зачем я слушал эти сказки? Мало ли что люди рассказывают! Особенно такие странные люди, как тот чернолицый. 

Теперь уже и Нэргуй распрямился, осматриваясь. Ветер подхватил край кожаной ленты, стягивавшей его волосы, взметнул полы халата. Мэрген догнал брата и встал рядом. Высоко здесь, холодно. Одни только верхушки гор еще были освещены, закатное солнце сделало тени внизу черными, и сестры нигде не было видно.

— Цэцэг! — крикнул он. — Где ты?

Сестра вынырнула из-за уступа, сияя черными глазищами, но молча, даже рот себе зажала. 

— Ты чего? — спросил Мэрген.

Она махнула рукой, приглашая за собой, и снова скрылась за уступом. Братья бросились следом.

Туда, за скалу, уже не проникали солнечные лучи, ночь успела залить полнеба, и воздух стал густым, сиреневым. Белые фонарики, которые покачивались над рекой плотной зелени, казались в нем призрачными. 

— Это… что? — выступил вперед Мэрген. Моргнул, прищурился, моргнул снова. Меткий стрелок, он никогда не жаловался на зрение, но сейчас не мог поверить своим глазам: белые бумажные фонарики колышутся над расщелиной, густо заросшей травой с крупными листьями? Здесь, на горном уступе, с высоты которого землю у подножия не разглядеть? Но кто их принес сюда?

— Горные лотосы, — прошептала за спиной Цэцэг. — Волшебные цветы жизни. 

Нэргуй прошел вперед и присел у ближайшего цветка. То, что издалека казалось бумажным фонариком, оказалось коробочкой из белых с темным краем листьев, а вовсе не цветком.

— Это бутоны, — сказал он.

— Они расцветают в темноте, — обычно звонкая Цэцэг от восторга утратила голос и говорила шепотом. — Уже скоро.

— Ну что ж. — Мэрген со стоном опустился на землю и снял с пояса бутыль из тыквы-горлянки. — Не видать тебе нового имени, сестренка, оставайся со старым.

— Дай мне тоже попить. — Цэцэг села рядом с братом, подобрала под себя ноги. Нэргуй пристроился на камне, выудил из мешочка на ремне горсть орехов, разделил на всех.

— Надо подкрепиться, обратная дорога будет трудней, — сказал он. 

— Так, может, переночуем здесь, а на рассвете спустимся? По свету оно быстрее, — предложил Мэрген. Он подкинул орешек и ловко поймал ртом.

— Отец будет волноваться, — покачала головой Цэцэг. — И пока спустимся, караван снимется и уйдет, по жаре догонять придется!

Они замолчали, глядя на медленно колыхавшиеся белые фонарики волшебных цветов. От гор позади них поднималась луна, острые рожки, подсвечивала мир серебром, но кто станет смотреть на луну, которая часто бывает, если есть чудо, которому жить одну ночь?

— Говорят, жил на свете бог, добрый и веселый, звали его Ганеша, — нараспев начала Цэцэг, — и вид он имел удивительный. Телом он походил на человека, хоть ног на том теле имелось две, а рук четыре, головой же был вовсе не похож. Уши на голове этой были как крылья огромные, зубы торчали изо рта наружу, нос волочился по земле, и сама голова была большая-пребольшая. Удивителен был этот бог, и вот как такое вышло. Мать его, золотоликая богиня Парвати, была прекрасна, как утреннее солнце. Отец его, бог Шива, был ослепительней льда. И когда родился у них сын, радости богов не было предела, устроили они на самой высокой горе пир, какого не видывал свет, и созвали посмотреть на прекрасного ребенка всех, даже бога, на котором лежало проклятие, воистину страшное. Все, на что этот бог смотрел, рассыпалось прахом, а звали этого бога Шани. Хотя был он черен и летал на вороне, бог этот не был злым, и проклятие свое он использовал во благо, по всему свету наказывая тех, кто творит несправедливость и предательство. Потому Шани отказывался смотреть на ребенка, не желая причинить ему незаслуженного вреда. Да только богиня Парвати хотела, чтобы полюбовались все гости, и, вняв ее просьбе, бог Шани тоже поднял глаза. В то же мгновение голова ребенка рассыпалась прахом.

— Что за глупая женщина! — цокнул языком Мэрген. 

— От такой беды весь мир почернел, — продолжала Цэцэг, чуть покачиваясь, будто и она цветок, и лицо ее белело в темноте фонариком. — Но тут вперед вышел бог, знавший все на свете, звали этого бога Брахма. И сказал он так: пускай отец ребенка возьмет голову первого животного, какое встретит. Шива обернулся, увидел огромного зверя и отрубил ему голову, а всезнающий бог протянул руку и сорвал цветок, который и в темноте светился, потому что был он белый, как звезда. Соком этого цветка бог Брахма прикрепил голову животного к телу ребенка, и тот ожил, будто не умирал вовсе. И после он вырос, стал богом справедливости, ума и богатства. А цветок этот с тех пор цветет одну ночь во тьме на самых высоких вершинах и зовется цветком Брахмы.

— Не пожалело для тебя Небо памяти, сестренка, двое выдала, втрое! — восхитился Мэрген с улыбкой. А улыбка хитрая, лисья, только и жди подначки. — Все ты помнишь, говоришь как песню поешь. Как в такой маленькой голове все умещается? Не понимаю. Вот у Нэргуя голова больше, а толку куда меньше!

Нэргуй молча пнул брата по лодыжке, тот притворно заохал, но улыбаться не перестал.

— Быстрей бы они открылись! — мечтательно протянула Цэцэг. — Я уже придумала, что загадаю.

— Богатого мужа? — пропел Мэрген и тут же получил второй пинок. — Ай, братец Нэргуй! Разве ты не желаешь сестре счастья?

— Не болтай о желаниях, — проворчал тот. — Демоны услышат.

— Тебе ли их бояться! По имени твоему им тебя ни за что не найти.**

Нэргуй только хмыкнул. Ну да, его, может, и не найдут.

— Так что в этих цветах особенного? — спросил Мэрген, не желая сидеть в тишине, это скучно. — Лечат раны?

— Цветок этот повышает настроение и энергию человека, и оказывает свое воздействие довольно быстро, — снова начала говорить нараспев Цэцэг, как всегда бывало, когда она рассказывала прочитанное или услышанное. — Если принимать его сто дней, то начнешь ходить в два раза быстрее, чем обычно, и в этом отношении он превосходит стоголовник и растение хуанцзин. Перед походом в горы его можно отварить на пару, и если сварено и съедено достаточно, то оно вполне может заменить обычную пищу из зерновых. Если человек силен, то он может делать облатки из этого растения; его можно также растирать в порошок, а из выжатого сока готовить вино. Но лучше все-таки принимать порошок. Он помогает при воспалении выводящих отверстий, увеличении и чрезмерной жесткости органа гань***, излечивает боли в костях и кашель. Если же человек простужен, двух дней достаточно… Ой!

Цэцэг замерла, вытянулась.

— Что это? Слышите? — шепотом спросила она.

Братья резко обернулись оба, один влево, другой вправо.

— Да нет! Запах! Слышите?

— И правда. — Мэрген вскочил. — Это что, цветы?

— Что еще может пахнуть так чудесно? — Цэцэг вскочила, схватила братьев за руки. — Они открываются! Нужно загадывать! Я первая!

— Ну уж нет, по старшинству! 

— Ты средний, — напомнил брату Нэргуй, и тот возмущенно всплеснул руками. Ну за что, за что Небо послало ему в братья такого тугодума? Конечно, средний! А сестренка-то младшая!

— Говори, Нэргуй! — поторопила Цэцэг.

— Я… — Тот растерялся и поднял глаза к небу, пытаясь быстро что-то придумать.

— Пожелай, чтобы голова у тебя работала как прежде, — хихикнул Мэрген.

— Хочу, чтобы отец не ослеп! — выпалил Нэргуй, и Цэцэг восторженно пожала ему руку.

— А я хочу, чтобы у моей сестренки муж был высокий, как старший братец, умный, как я, и богатый, как князь!

— Так и знала, что ты это скажешь! — рассмеялась Цэцэг и выпалила без запинки: — А я хочу, чтобы мы умерли счастливыми!

Братья окаменели на миг, и стало слышно, как шелестят под ветром крупные листья травы, но вот уже Мэрген всплеснул руками, схватил сестру за плечи, встряхивая.

— Как можно такое говорить, да еще ночью! — Он схватился за амулет, зажал в кулаке. — Ты еще слишком молода! Желать нужно только хорошего!

— Это и есть хорошее! — горячо возразила Цэцэг. — Что может быть лучше? Ведь если человек умирает счастливым, значит, все в его жизни сложилось удачно и печалиться ему не о чем. Душа его легко покинет тело и мир под солнцем, не станет бродить ночами от беспокойства!

— Хорошее желание, — подтвердил Нэргуй. 

— Хорошее желание, вы послушайте! — продолжал возмущаться Мэрген, пока они шли к цветам. — Глупый ребенок, о смерти будешь думать, когда сделаешься старухой и у тебя останется один зуб! Ладно хоть я среди вас разумный человек и успел пожелать тебе мужа.

Бутоны-фонарики и в самом деле открывались, заворачиваясь вниз и подставляя ночному небу лепестки — белоснежные земные звезды. Сладкий запах плыл густой волной, хотелось набрать его в легкие, пропитаться, а еще залить в бутыль-горлянку, чтобы иногда открывать крышку и выпускать немного обратно.

— Возьмем три, — решила Цэцэг, опускаясь на колени. — Не станем жадничать.

Она скинула с плеч плетеный короб, где в тряпичных кульках завернуто было уже изрядно разных трав, достала острую лопатку и принялась выкапывать цветы. 

— Знаешь, сколько стоит порошок из корешков? — толкнул брата локтем Мэрген. — Пять монет за щепотку. Листья два, а лепестки — восемь! Отец обрадуется!

Нэргуй кивнул, взял первое выкопанное растение и обернул тряпицей.

— Нам повезло, что караван пошел этой тропой, — не прерывая своего занятия, сказала Цэцэг. — И что в нем оказался человек из далекого Мадурая. Это он мне рассказал про бога Ганешу и что эти цветы растут здесь. Но он не знал, когда начинается цветение, а я знала. Возьму и ему один.

— Откуда это ты знала?

— Читала, — пожала плечами Цэцэг. — Я все помню, что читаю. 

— Отцу бы так, — вздохнул Мэрген. — Он теперь совсем читать не может, а с такой памятью вспоминал бы, да и все. 

— Память легка, пока жил мало, — рассудительно произнесла Цэцэг. — А когда много накоплено, разве запомнишь?

Мэрген вздохнул, соглашаясь, снял с плеч такую же плетеную корзину, как у сестры, только почти пустую, и начал укладывать в нее свертки. Это мелкие травки собирать он не большой любитель, а такая добыча ему по душе: каждый сверток весом с куропатку!

Спускались при свете луны и с той стороны, что к ней повернута, а все равно вышло долго, ночь успела переползти с одного края неба на другой, и там, где была непроглядная мгла, теперь начинало светлеть.

— Не поспать нам сегодня, — протянул Мэрген и, наткнувшись на взгляд брата, добавил: — Но оно того стоило!

Пока обошли гору, возвращаясь на тропу, пока шли по ней к стоянке каравана, и вовсе развиднелось. Но то, что открылось с пригорка, совсем им не понравилось. 

Каравана не было. 

Огромного, шумного каравана с его верблюдами, ослами, стадом овец, погонщиками и купцами, мелкими торговцами и путешественниками, огромными тюками, повозками, палатками — не было! Не бросились навстречу желтые собаки, не окликнул дозорный. Осталась только сбитая копытами земля, какое-то тряпье, колесо от телеги и их возок, упершийся пустыми оглоблями в землю.

Цэцэг закричала и бросилась вперед. Братья сначала бежали следом, потом и обогнали: тут ведь не горы, тут впереди тот, кто сильнее. Возок качнулся, и из него выбрался отец. Все трое налетели на него, расспрашивая, ощупывая, цел ли. 

— Ушли, — глядя мимо них, произнес отец. — Ночью прискакали двое, что разведывают дорогу, крикнули, что впереди отряд, большой, конный, чей не понять, флагов нет. 

— Разбойники! — выдохнул Мэрген. — Подрезатели бород!

— Все так и решили, — кивнул отец. Он все так же не смотрел никому в лицо, в глазах его отражалось небо, и у Мэргена сжалось сердце: никак ему не привыкнуть, что отец стал таким. — Снялись и ушли к тому ущелью, что мы проходили днем, там можно держать оборону даже малыми силами, а на открытом месте каравану не устоять. 

— Но где наш мул? — крикнула Цэцэг.

— Увели. — Глаза отца все так же пусто глядели вдаль. — Сказали, все равно отберут.

— Когда это было? Они еле тянутся, я догоню! — горячился Мэрген, сдергивая с пояса кольцо для стрельбы. — Воры!

— Не нужно. — Голос отца стал жестче. — Сейчас важнее уйти с тропы. Этот отряд может быть уже близко.

— Отец прав, — вмешался Нэргуй, оглядываясь. Быстро подобрал с земли рассыпанные вещи, кинул в возок. — Уходим.

— Цэцэг, отец, — Мэрген тронул отца за плечо, — забирайтесь в повозку, так будет быстрее.

— Вот еще! — Цэцэг сняла со спины корзину и поставила в возок, но сама забираться и не подумала, бросилась к зарослям высокой травы и принялась дергать жесткие стебли из земли. 

— Зачем ты… — начал Мэрген, но тут же понял. Ох сестренка, золотая голова! Он подсадил отца и подхватил оглоблю, вторую уже держал Нэргуй. — Трогаем! 

Куда бежать, они не сговаривались, и так понятно — сначала к скале, что закроет их от тропы, а там уж разберутся. 

Цэцэг пятилась следом, заметая пучком травяных стеблей следы колес и ног на сухой желтой земле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цэцэг-цветок, Ямаа - коза (монг.)  
> ** Нэргуй — без имени (монг.) Так называли слабых детей, чтобы демоны не могли найти их по имени.  
> *** органь гань — печень


	6. Глава вторая. Дамдин

Небо оказалось к ним благосклонно, возок благополучно скрылся за скалой, когда над горизонтом поднялось темное облако.

— Много их! — прошептал Мэрген, всматриваясь. — А я думал, подрезающие бороды караванным купцам нападают только ночью.

— Это если идут малой силой, — пояснил Нэргуй.

— Ставший на ночь караван труднее взять, — сказал Дамдин и махнул детям рукой: присядьте, наверняка высунулись, как сурки. Сам он не вставал — что с его глаз толку? — Днем же все тянутся вольготно, легко разбить строй и захватить если не все, то хоть часть. 

— Как можно захватить целый караван? — не унимался Мэрген. — Столько людей! Они так просто не сдадутся!

— Не приведи Небо узнать как, — проворчал отец. 

— Ну а все-таки? Никто ведь не хочет попасть в рабство!

— Погонщики и так рабы, — напомнила Цэцэг.

— Они рабы, — согласился Дамдин, — но эти хозяева с ними обращаются не слишком плохо, а какими будут новые, кто знает? И дойдут ли они живыми до этих новых хозяев? Нет, погонщики захотят биться, но им будет нечем, хозяева не доверяют им оружие. Оружие есть у охраны, да ведь и там люди. Кто знает, какие желания их посетят? А вдруг кто-то под шумок схватит что подороже и сбежит? К тому же разбойники хитры и знают человеческие слабости. Могут сказать: не сопротивляйтесь, мы вас не тронем, заберем только товар и уйдем. Или еще бывает, выскочит пяток всадников, схватит одного-двух верблюдов и бежать. Охрана, конечно, за ними, чтобы отбить свое. Тут-то и налетает большой отряд. Всякие бывают случаи.

— Это тебе рассказывал тот старик, что к нам подсаживался?

— Да, старый Тэржен. Он из кипчаков, по степи ходит всю жизнь и много знает. 

— Он нашего мула свел? — хмуро спросил Нэргуй. 

— Нет, не он. — Отец замолчал, но про старшего сына подумал одобрительно. Так и надо, правильно делает, что никому не верит. Мэрген простодушен, Цэцэг совсем ребенок, а он должен стать старшим в семье и будет хорошим главой. Серьезный он, рассудительный. 

Дамдин привычным жестом огладил наручи, в которые подшиты были изнутри золотые кругляши — тяжело носить, а душе тепло! Правильно он сделал, что взял в семью Нэргуя, правильно. Сомневался сначала, на золото позарился, так ведь а на что еще тогда было зариться? На бесчувственное тело? Но теперь видел: то был подарок Небес, двойной подарок — и золото, и достойный сын! Теперь бы сберечь и то, и то, да еще младших, свою кровь. 

— Сейчас проедут, — сказал он. — А мы будем ждать ночи, посветлу не пойдем.

— Ну и правильно, — согласился Мэрген, — день поспим, а по холодку запряжемся мы с Нэргуем, как два осла, и поскачем. Дорога вот она, не заблудимся.

— Нельзя по дороге, что ты! — испугалась Цэцэг. — Они же могут обратно потом поехать!

— Да и вообще не дело идти одним, — сказал Дамдин. — Караванами потому собираются, что так безопасней. Вернемся и мы тоже в ущелье. 

— А если наш караван разорили?

— Вернемся в Архай и будем ждать следующего, — постановил отец.

— Ой, едут, едут! — пискнула Цэцэг, вжимаясь в камни.

Дамдин беспокойно поворочался — посмотреть бы, что за люди, понять, чего от них ждать. Да как посмотришь, когда даже руки свои еле видишь!

— Мэрген, — прошептал он, — ты осторожно на них глянь и мне скажи, каковы они с виду. Какая на них одежда?

Юноша завозился, устраиваясь так, чтоб видеть меж камней, но себя не выдать.

— Халаты на них новые, яркие и с таким воротом, — начал он шепотом, — какой бывает у киданей, только у всех черные. Я не знаю, носят кидани черные? Вот, а наручи вроде наших. Шапки похожи на кымакские, колпаком, и тоже черные. А может, синие? Не видно, пыль подняли. Но пояса красные, это точно, только странные, широкие. Кажется, это платки, как у туркмен.

— Ничего не понятно, — пробормотал Дамдин. — Должно быть, совсем сброд, люди без роду и племени. А кто их ведет?

— Я не могу понять, но мне кажется... — Мэрген замолчал, вглядываясь. — Кажется, это женщина.

— Женщина? Я слышал, что так бывает, но видеть не приходилось. Точно женщина? Как она одета?

— Или нет… — бормотал Мэрген. — Не могу понять. Халат очень узкий, черный, сроду не видел таких, пояс туго затянут, полы длинные, закрывают сапоги. Никто так не носит, ни мужчины, ни женщины. И волосы!

— Что волосы?

— Точно, это волосы. Я подумал сначала, может, платок на плечи выпущен или шапка с хвостом, а это волосы. Они никак не заплетены, хотя длинные, лентой только убраны высоко, на макушке и развеваются. 

— А борода? Усы?

— Ничего нет. Это или юноша, или женщина. Скачут ровно, волчьим ходом, не спешат, кони хорошие, но не степные, высокие. Седла не разглядеть, а луки вижу. У всех мамлюкские, а у того, что впереди, хороший нум. И меч улду**, а не сабля. Богатый человек, видать! 

— Так, может, это и не разбойники? — вмешалась Цэцэг.

— Были бы честные люди, оделись бы, как их роду полагается, — покачал головой Дамдин. — Я всякие народы повидал, знаю, какие бывают одежды на востоке, какие на западе, а какие в горах. Нет таких ни у кого, чтобы все черное, а пояс красный.

— Хорезмийцы! — вспомнила Цэцэг. — Они черное носят и халаты узко стягивают!

— Это может быть, — задумался Дамдин. — Сам-то я их не видел. Да только где тот Хорезм? Караван к нему полгода идет!

— Все, ускакали, — сказал Нэргуй, поднялся, отряхнул одежду.

— Хвала Небу, — пробормотал Дамдин, тоже вставая. — Давайте-ка ешьте, голодные небось, да будем ложиться спать, я тоже за ночь глаз не сомкнул. Цэцэг, неси творог и цампу**. 

— Отец, а ведь мы нашли тот цветок! — спохватилась девушка. — Да не один, много! Знаешь, как красиво было! Я такой красоты в жизни не видела. Сейчас сядем, все-все тебе расскажу, как своими глазами увидишь. 

***

Без дороги тащить возок было куда трудней, но на нее вставать боялись. Странный отряд людей в черном назад не проехал, каравана тоже видно было — кто знает, что там, впереди? А с открытой дороги быстро не сбежишь, тем более с повозкой, потому как хоть луна была и тоньше вчерашней, а все ж лучше бы не было ее вовсе. И верней было так, кругом, прячась за взгорками и редкими рощицами. Пускай труднее и дольше, зато безопасней. Братья сопели, утирали рукавами пот, останавливались передохнуть и глотнуть воды, но тащили погромыхивавший на камнях возок дальше.

Горы уже заслонили полнеба черной стеной, ущелье раскалывало ее светлой трещиной, в которую заглядывала луна, а по-прежнему нигде никого, и тихо, как вымерло все. Что за напасть? Дамдин уже и на небо смотреть стал, не кружат ли где птицы? Да только что ночью толку от его глаз, когда его и днем от них нет. Лучше просить Цэцэг, она молодая, пусть следит, а он будет идти, держась за возок, чтобы не упасть, дорога уж больно неровная. И думать будет, ему есть о чем подумать, ведь и Цэцэг говорит, что не видит стай птиц. То заяц скакнет, то филин-укю крикнет, все так обычной ночью, а где же люди, верблюды, лошади и овцы?

— Давайте я сбегаю посмотрю, — предложил Мэрген, когда в очередной раз остановились передохнуть, — есть там кто или нет? А вы пока тут в ложбинке стойте. От меня-то одного шуму мало, а повозку далеко слыхать.

— Вдвоем пойдем, — решил Нэргуй, и младший брат спорить не стал. Видать, и сам боялся идти один.

— Отец, — сказала Цэцэг, когда братья ушли, — думаю, не нужно нам сидеть в возке, сегодня ночь светлая, ее далеко видно. Спрячемся вон за теми деревьями.

Воистину Небо благословило его детьми! Было время, когда он за всех них думал, а теперь они начинают думать о нем. Дамдин взял из возка ступу и мешочек с кусочками сушеного корня ди юй, который называют еще кровохлебкой. Будет чем занять себя, пока ждут вестей. Корень этот затворяет кровь и излечивает горячку, его можно сушить, а можно использовать для приготовления вина, Дамдин предпочитал первое, потому что вино из кровохлебки хорошо принимать с порошком нефрита, это способствует долголетию, но такое лекарство очень дорого и мало кому по карману, а облатки с порошком продаются очень хорошо, женщинам они частенько нужны. Глядя на отца, и Цэцэг подхватила свою корзину, чтобы разобрать травы, которыми та была набита. Они уселись в неглубокой ложбинке, куда мало задувал ветер, и принялись за работу. Скрипит в ступке растираемый корень, холстинки, которые разворачивает дочь, густо пахнут травами, и старый Дамдин узнает их по запаху. Вот горная трава ганга, первое средство при кашле, а вот листья вэй цзы, они придают человеку сил и бодрости. Трава ста частей запах имеет неприятный, но излечивает застой в груди. Лекарское дело — это не только врачевание, как многие думают, оно лишь малая часть работы. Куда больше сил тратится на создание лекарств — порошков, мазей и настоек, знаний на это требуется так много, что не всякая голова может их вместить, но его дочь памятью не обижена и помнит уже почти столько же, сколько он сам. Жаль только, сыновья с ней не сравнятся. У Мэргена на уме одно оружие, видов наконечников для стрел он знает больше, чем грибов-чжи! Нельзя сказать, что он непочтительный сын и желает, чтобы семья его бедствовала, но не лежит у него сердце к врачеванию, а без сердца в нем никак не обойтись. С Нэргуем другая история: он любит учиться и схватывает быстро, он как сухой мох, который втянет всю воду, сколько ни дай, но болезнь, с ним случившаяся, нанесла ему много вреда. После нее он был так плох, что забыл все слова и они втроем учили его говорить, будто маленького ребенка. И хотя сейчас он все понимал и много помнил, говорить по-прежнему не любил. Дамдин знал почему. Поначалу Нэргуй говорил много, но все его речи были непонятны, за время болезни слова в его голове перемешались. Нэргуй и теперь, если поспешит, может начать путаться, и тогда его не понимают. Поэтому он сначала думает, а потом уже говорит. Это хорошая привычка, люди больше уважают тех, кто скуп на слова, внимательней их слушают. Но хоть Нэргуй и старается, знает он пока о врачевании слишком мало. Много ли узнаешь за год! Так и выходит, что главная надежда отца — Цэцэг. Да только дочь в семье что вода в руке, утечет, как ни держи. Того и гляди начнет заглядываться на парней, а там и уйдет в чужой дом. Что тогда делать старому Дамдину, чем жить? 

Вздыхая, он растирал кусочки корня, пересыпал порошок в мешочек и поглядывал на небо. Вон как далеко уже уползла луна, где же его сыновья?

***

Они появились, когда луна начала клониться к земле. Свалились на землю, тяжело дыша, выпили воды. 

— Ну что там? — волновалась Цэцэг. — Что вы видели?

Но сыновья почему-то молчали. Пускай для Нэргуя это было привычно, но почему Мэрген раскачивается и тихо, по-собачьи, скулит?

— Да говорите толком! — крикнул испуганный Дамдин. — Что там такое? Всех перебили?

— Не-е-ет, — простонал Мэрген. — Они были живые!

— Ничего не понять! — рассердился отец. — И что в этом плохого?

— Мы видели золотые врата, — сказал Нэргуй. Голос его звучал спокойно, даже задумчиво, будто он прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя. — Они раскрылись над обрывом. Люди в черном загнали в них весь караван. И он пропал.

— Они светились! Эти врата, они были как солнце! — выдохнул Мэрген. — Не как огонь, и ничего не горело. Все погонщики, верблюды, всадники просто входили в них и исчезали в воздухе! Все до единого! А потом и сами врата исчезли.

— Мы не видели, как они открылись, — добавил Нэргуй. — Но когда пропали, мы выждали немного и пошли смотреть. Земля там мокрая от крови, но ничего не сожжено.

— А чья кровь? — обмирая от ужаса, прошептала Цэцэг.

— Мы не знаем. Они ничего не оставили. 

— А под обрыв вы заглянули?

— Конечно, заглянули! — взвился Мэрген, но после оплеухи отца сбавил тон. — Неужели мы не догадались бы? Но ведь темно, что там внизу увидишь?

— Наверняка человеческая, — сказал Цэцэг. — Эти в черном были демоны-мангусы!

— Зачем демонам столько оружия? — тихо, но веско возразил Нэргуй. — Я думаю, демон только тот, что скакал впереди.

— Похожий на женщину?

Нэргуй нахмурился, словно о чем-то вспомнив, покрутил кончик уса.

— Никакая это не женщина! — затараторил Мэрген. — Я его хорошо рассмотрел! Он на девушку и в самом деле похож, лицо гладкое, красивое. Но голос мужской, это точно. Может, евнух? Он командовал всеми этими людьми в черных одеждах, пока они бичами загоняли караван во врата. Потом его помощники сами в них зашли, а он последний. И все, врата исчезли! А что, если это вовсе не врата, а рот мангуса? Ты же в детстве рассказывал нам, отец, что живут они в пустынях и горах, проглатывают путников...

— Рассказывал… — задумчиво пробормотал Дамдин, когда все замолчали, обдумывая произошедшее. — Неспокойно делается в мире. Мы ушли от мора, ушли от засухи. И что же теперь, новая напасть? Не понять даже какая. Как может исчезнуть караван? Там одних верблюдов было тридцать четыре. Разве это возможно? Думаю, нужно сходить туда при свете дня и посмотреть получше. Вдруг в темноте вы не все разглядели? Вдруг это был шаманский обряд какого-то неизвестного нам народа? Я слышал, с севера идут на нас доселе неизведанные племена. Может быть, их тоже гонит засуха. А огонь… Ну что ж, давно известно, что прохождение через пламя очищает от злых духов и колдовства. Вы говорите, там были огненные врата, разве нет в этом сходства? Нет-нет, нужно посмотреть внимательней. А бывает еще в горах узкая-узкая тропа, как мост, мне доводилось и такое видеть.

Мэрген, должно быть, устал и не стал спорить. Нэргуй поднялся и взялся за оглоблю возка. 

— Нужно ехать, ночь заканчивается, — сказал он. — Найдем укрытие в горах. 

***

Старый Дамдин опустился на колени, ощупывая жесткую траву, но Мэрген подхватил его под локоть и поднял. 

— Не нужно сидеть на краю, отец, здесь обрыв. Мы все посмотрим и расскажем. Никакого моста здесь нет, теперь уже хорошо все видно. И внизу не видно ничьих тел. Траву по краю обрыва полили кровью, полоса длинная, на два размаха рук, пройдет даже широкая повозка. Сейчас кровь уже засохла. 

Это Дамдин и сам понял, потому что на руки налипли сухие чешуйки. Наверное, ладони его бурые от этой кровяной пыли, но как понять по запаху, человеческая она или нет? Не понять.

— Слева у обрыва каменное здание, но сейчас оно пусто. Крыша его провалилась и разнесена ветром, — продолжал рассказывать Мэрген. — Там ничего нет, кроме пустых гнезд. Но я бы сказал, похоже на наблюдательный пост, потому что поставлен дом на скале, будто для хорошего обзора.

— Кому нужно наблюдать за пропастью? — ворчал Дамдин. — Что за ерунда! Наверняка тут был мост. Не могли они его сжечь?

— Вы что там делаете? — крикнул Мэрген в сторону, не отходя от отца.

— Тут дернина была снята и под ней земля рыхлая! — ответила Цэцэг. — Ой, Нэргуй что-то нашел! Шар!

Дамдин приблизился, протянул руку, и в ладонь его лег тяжелый каменный шар. Нет, не каменный! Старик повел над ним запястьем второй руки, и железные бусины браслета тут же прилипли, не оторвать. 

— Притягивающий камень… — пробормотал он, опускаясь на землю. — И какой большой, обработан тщательно… А какого он цвета?

— Черный. 

— Бывают такие камни зеленого цвета, а бывают красного, — сказал Дамдин, катая шар меж ладоней. — Бывают с золотом, а бывают серебряные, как луна… Этот, значит, черный. В нем большая сила.

— Я заметил, как дрогнул нож, — сказал Нэргуй.

— А я увидела, что траву в одном месте снимали раньше! 

— Дайте мне! — попросил Мэрген. — Ого, какой тяжелый. Смотрите, тут узор из солнц. Наверняка этот камень зарыли те, кто в черном, они все-таки колдуны.

— А что, если этот шар открывает врата? — затараторила Цэцэг. — Ну если полить его кровью?

И пискнула, когда разгневанный отец вскочил на ноги и попытался дать ей затрещину.

— Думай, что говоришь, если ты не ослица безмозглая! Ты хочешь призвать сюда демонов и навлечь на нас беду? Хочешь пропасть, как пропал целый караван? Столько людей сгинули, и тебе того хочется? Мы для того который месяц в пути? Бросить немедленно этот камень в пропасть! У кого он, а? Выбрасывайте!

— А вдруг мы этим рассердим людей в черном? — робко возразил Мэрген. — Давайте просто положим обратно…

— Это разумно, — сказал Нэргуй, забрал у брата шар и вернулся туда, где его выкопал.

Все еще рассерженный, Дамдин опустился на камень. Дети, дети... Думаешь, что они повзрослели, надеешься на них, а они, ровно щенки, прыгают и ни о чем не заботятся. Нет, все на нем, только на себя можно рассчитывать. Это же надо, выкопать из земли эту дрянь! Сами схватились за то, что демоны подбросили, и он тоже, старый дурак, за ними! Тьфу, пропасть! О чем он думал? А ну как сейчас эти черные полезут обратно?

— Уходим, быстро! — Махнув рукой, Дамдин побрел к возку и раздраженно оттолкнул сына, который взял его под локоть, направляя левее. Нечего с ним так обращаться, будто он беспомощный старик! Может, он и слепнет, но в жизни понимает больше этих неразумных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *улду — монгольский аналог меча цзян  
> **цампа — жареная ячменная мука, монголы катают из нее тестяные шарики и едят.


	7. Глава третья. Тогон

— Этих ко мне не пускай, — бросил Тогон через плечо, спрыгивая с коня и бросая плащ на руки Есудэру. Пропыленный и злой, он прошагал мимо испуганно склонившихся слуг, выхватил из рук одного чашу с водой, выпил, отбросил. 

— Господин! — неслось с крыльца. — Господин, помилуйте!

Не личная охрана, а дети шакалов! Если они не способны сопроводить своего господина на охоте, не потеряв его, на что они вообще годятся? Ничтожные зажиревшие евнухи, а не воины!

Есудэр проскользнул вслед за Тогоном в его покои тихо, как мышь, и медленно прикрыл грохнувшие о стены двери. Его короткие ноги в мягких сапожках ступали неслышно, ручки покоились на животе в жесте смирения. Старый лис!

Тогон рухнул в кресло, сопя, долго смотрел на склонившегося перед ним евнуха. Он знал, что тот слова не скажет без его позволения, и заговорил сам:

— Я гнал барса за рекой Ульде и даже не заметил, когда они отстали и со мной осталось всего трое! Я что, должен за ними присматривать? Я пастух, гонящий стадо безмозглых овец, или их господин, которого они клялись охранять? Всех отправлю в западные крепости! 

— Ваше возмущение справедливо. — Есудэр склонился еще ниже. — Подобное небрежение должно быть наказано. Мой господин не пострадал?

— Нет! — рявкнул Тогон. — Но кажется, должен был! 

Брови Есудэра поднялись, лоб сморщился. 

— Именно это хуже всего! Если бы они просто замешкались, это было бы полбеды. Но как только они отстали, мы налетели на вооруженный отряд! 

— Ох-ох! — Все личико Есудэра сморщилось. — Сколько их было, господин?

— Полтора десятка. — Тогон нахмурился. — С виду обычные разбойники, похожи на меркитов. Они напали на купца, везущего на рынок рабов. Купец известный, как его, маленький, с длинными усами. 

— Бультугей, мой господин. Почтенный торговец.

— Точно, он. С ним был пяток всадников, и мы отбились. 

— Без вас им пришлось бы несладко.

— Меня волнует другое… — Тогон потер лоб, посмотрел на грязную ладонь, и Есудэр, не дожидаясь приказания, подал знак слугам. Те мигом принесли теплой воды и полотенец, помогли господину снять сапоги и освежиться после дороги. — Не было ли это засадой?

— Это было бы хитро, — согласился Есудэр. — В случае успеха скажут, что это были простые разбойники — мало ли их бродит по степи? А если ничего не выйдет, скажут, Тогону везде враги мерещатся, испугался простых бродяг.

Тогон помрачнел.

— Я поступлю так. Этих всех на запад, — сказал он. — Пускай вспомнят, каково быть солдатами, раз служить в столице им не по силам. Готовь приказ.

— Немедленно займусь, мой господин. Кого вы назначите новым начальником стражи?

— Тайсуна. И пускай он сам подберет людей. Да, вот еще что. — Тогон нахмурился. — Тащи сюда купца Бультугея, есть у меня и к нему вопросы.

Есудэр одобрительно закивал, и Тогон ухмыльнулся. Старый лис всегда узнает хитрость по кончику хвоста. 

Купца привели быстро, тот не успел и халата сменить, но прихватил пестро расписанный ларец и теперь нес его перед собой на вытянутых руках. Прямо с дверей Бультугей принялся кланяться.

— Не устаю благодарить вас за защиту, — тараторил он. — Воистину вы были посланы Небом! Примите мое нижайшее почтение! Ничтожный не имеет средств, чтобы отплатить за столь бесценное деяние, никакие дары не стоят спасенных жизней! Прошу, не побрезгуйте этим скромным подарком…

Тогон кивком головы позволил поставить ларец на стол у своих ног.

— Купец Бультугей известен в столице, — сказал он. — И благополучие наших подданных радует нас. Как обстоят ваши торговые дела, не испытываете ли вы нужды?

Тогон посмотрел пристально, но Бультугей и без того все понял. Рухнул на колени, ткнулся лбом в пол. 

— Господин, эти рабы еще не были осмотрены! Они куплены моим помощником только вчера! Я не знал, что среди них есть воины, клянусь Небом! Я бы не посмел! 

Тогон, недобро усмехаясь, перевел взгляд на Есудэра и пояснил:

— Во время стычки одна из повозок купца повалилась на бок и рабы вырвались. Представь мое изумление, когда двое из них подхватили оружие убитых и вступили в бой.

Есудэр охнул. 

— Военные пленники не могут продаваться как рабы, они собственность гурхана!

— И это серьезное преступление! — грохнул Тогон. 

Купец завыл, подползая к его ногам.

— Мой господин! Ничтожный не знал! Мне сказали, они лекари, я поместил их с другими ремесленниками! Мой господин! Смилуйтесь! Мой господин! Позвольте мне загладить невольную вину, примите от меня всех этих рабов! В искупление моего небрежения! Там есть красивые женщины, мой господин! Они вас порадуют.

Тогон поднялся, переглянулся с Есудэром поверх согнутой спины купца. 

— Пойдем, покажешь, кого ты мне собрался дарить, — приказал он и первым направился к двери. Купец и Есудэр семенили следом.

В тесный сарайчик, куда загнали рабов, Тогон входить не стал, подождал, пока всех выведут и выстроят перед ним.

Мужчин было восемь, женщин семь, Тогон начал с них. Одна с младенцем, две беззубые, вот так красавицы. Неужто все такие? Туркменка стреляет глазами из-за полосатого рукава, молоденькая нюйчжи смотрит настороженно, китаянки жмутся одна к другой, кажется, это мать и дочь. Не обманул торговец, есть и красивые. Но Тогона интересовали вовсе не они.

Медленно, раздумчиво, он пошел вдоль вереницы мужчин. Тут тоже пестро, есть сильные зрелые мужи, есть совсем молодые, есть и мальчик лет десяти. Кто в лохмотьях, а кто в добротной одежде. Ремесленники, значит. Ну вот эти двое работают с железом, сразу видно: черные крапины вбиты в кожу, руки огрубелые. Про остальных сразу и не понять. Вот этот тощий щенок с кольцом на пальце ловко стрелял из лука. Оружейник, может? Глаза наглые, у оружейников это часто.

Пройдясь раз, Тогон развернулся, пошел обратно, но теперь уже всех не разглядывал, сразу вперился в того, кто нужен. Вот этот, высокий и гибкий, как клинок, с не по-степному узким лицом. Слишком светлая кожа, слишком тонкий нос. А главное — взгляд. Так не смотрят и самые смелые воины, так смотрят равные. 

— Как твое имя? — спросил Тогон.

— Я называю себя Нэргуй из народа нюйчжи, сын Дамдина, лекаря.

Тогон усмехнулся, показывая, что ни слову не верит, но юноша смотрел все так же спокойно. На знак рукой подбежал Есудэр, выслушал приказ и потрусил исполнять. Пока он не прибежал обратно с парой мечей-улду, Тогон и пленник молча друг на друга смотрели. Может, этот глупец не знает, с кем говорит? Кто в своем уме так ведет себя с сыном гурхана?

Тогон протянул пленнику оба меча, и тот не задумываясь выбрал один. Сын лекаря знает правила поединка!

Напал Тогон без предупреждения — много чести для безродного наглеца, которого следовало проучить, чтоб впредь не пытался врать господину, да еще так нескладно и бесстыдно! Но юноша ушел из-под удара столь стремительно и легко, что разгоряченный Тогон пролетел мимо, и, пока разворачивался, меч уже свистнул над головой, пленники с воплями бросились в стороны, и ему пришлось отпрыгивать. Неудачно, столкнулся в толстяком в синем халате, с досады отвесил ему пинка и спешно вскинул меч, встречая клинок у самой груди. Да кто он такой, этот щенок? Он слишком юн, чтобы быть опытным воином! Но смотрит в глаза по-волчьи холодно, а Тогон знал этот взгляд. Он атаковал снова, теперь уже не грубой силой, а хитро, с подворотами, с обманками, выворачивая на солнце, но скоро снова пришлось принимать меч на грудь и с усилием отбрасывать от лица. И тут Тогон понял: это убийца! Из тех, кого тайно учат с самых малых лет! Прав он был в своих подозрениях: под видом кражи рабов его готовились убить! Кровь бросилась в лицо, застучала в висках, но юноша вдруг отступил и опустил меч острием к земле. 

И Тогон тоже замер, кровавая пелена медленно спала с глаз, вспомнил: этот юноша в степи спас его от стрелы, сбив ее на подлете. И сейчас не воспользовался возможностью, отошел. Тогон отвел руку, передавая меч Есудэру, и юноша поступил так же. 

— Как тебя зовут? — повторил Тогон, подходя к нему ближе. 

— Я назвал тебе имя, которое ношу. 

Ни поклона, ни кивка даже!

— Ты воин, а не сын лекаря.

Ему показалось или в глазах юноши мелькнула растерянность?

— А раз ты воин и раб, ты принадлежишь гурхану. И мне. 

— Я свободный человек.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Тогон. — Уже нет. Но я — я! — могу вернуть тебе свободу. Сегодня ты спас мне жизнь. Ты хороший мечник. Я возьму тебя на службу, если ты поклянешься быть мне верным до последнего вздоха.

Юноша смерил его задумчивым взглядом. Наверное, он с Севера, думал Тогон. Там, говорят, люди высокие и кожа у них светлая.

— Я поклянусь быть тебе верным, если ты освободишь мою семью, — ответил пленник.

— Ты дерзок!

К удивлению Тогона, юноша не отшатнулся от его рыка, а улыбнулся.

— Зачем тебе робкий воин? — тихо спросил он.

Тогон молчал, глядя в веселые глаза. Сколько таких неприкаянных сыновей князей, ханов и царей носит степь? Царство сегодня стоит, завтра рушится. Ты только что был знатен и богат, и вот уже раб. Этот, видать, не привык еще смиряться. Придется учить! Уж больно мечник хорош.

— Покажи, кто твоя семья, — произнес Тогон добродушно. 

Оказалось, это тот самый тощий лучник и совсем юная, лет шестнадцати, девушка в халате с вышитыми лебедями. Эти двое у Тогона вопросов не вызывали: держатся так, как при их положении следует держаться, роста оба небольшого, лица широкие. Девчонка весьма хороша, остроглаза, румяна, и косы по плечам толстые, как змеи. Мать всегда говорила: здоровье лошади по шерсти, человека — по волосам. А эта ещё и норовиста, по глазам видно.

— Бультугей, подойди, — приказал Тогон. 

Купец опасливо приблизился, замер в полупоклоне. 

— Сколько лет ты занимаешься торговлей, Бультугей?

— Много, мой господин! Мой отец водил караваны, я родился под брюхом верблюда!

— Должно быть, видел сотни рабов?

— Тысячи, мой господин, тысячи.

— Скажи, — недобро улыбнулся Тогон, наставляя палец на пленников. — Это нюйчжи?

— Мой господин, — купец заморгал, — недостойный не станет утверждать, что всегда узнает нюйчжи. Я бы сказал, младшие весьма на них похожи. 

— А на кого похож этот человек?

— Люди необычной внешности случаются у всех народов, мой господин! Бывают люди совершенно белые, и глаза у них красные. А бывают черные! Случаются даже люди пятнистые, как дикие лошади. Недостойный не может сказать про этого человека ничего полезного. Он необычайно высок и тонок, при этом он силен, чего не должно быть при таком сложении. Лицо его приятно и черты правильны, хотя общим впечатлением необычны. Осанка допускает высокое происхождение, и владение мечом-улду говорит о том же…

Тогон жестом прервал купца и снова надвинулся на пленника. 

— Я уже проявил к тебе милость, — с нажимом произнес он. — Назови свое имя.

— Он не может, господин, — заговорила вдруг девушка-нюйчжи. — Он не знает другого имени кроме того, что уже назвал. 

Тогон посмотрел на нее с любопытством. Да у них вся семейка дерзкая!

— Продолжай, — кивнул он.

— Он был тяжело ранен, господин, мы нашли его в степи. Наш отец, — глаза девушки наполнились слезами, — решил взять его в семью, потому что он совсем плохо видел и нуждался в помощнике…

Она замолчала, слезы потекли по ее щекам. Тогон перевел взгляд на растерянное лицо юноши. Не похоже было, что он притворяется. В самом деле не помнит?

— Конечно, Нэргуй на нас не похож, — сглотнув, продолжила девушка. — Но мы считаем его братом. 

Тогон задумался. Про такие случаи он знал, не каждая голова выдержит добрый удар булавой или копытом коня по шлему. А еще, говорят, есть умельцы, делающие из людей манкуртов. Такой раб забывает, кто он, но остается силен. Может, в том и отгадка его дерзости и неумения соврать как следует? Что ж, с памятью или без памяти, а мечник он каких поискать. Удовлетворенный тем, что так ловко во всем разобрался, Тогон объявил: 

— С этого дня ты служишь мне. Твой брат будет отдан в помощники лекарям. Ты, — он повернулся к девушке, — красивая и молодая. Роди мне сына, и я возьму тебя в жены.

Оба юноши, ее братья, рванулись что-то сказать, но девушка их опередила. 

— Я хороший лекарь, — она смотрела Тогону в глаза спокойно, — лучше, чем мои братья. Ты красивый и богатый. Ты можешь взять себе жену из хорошей семьи.

— Моя жена умерла родами две луны назад, осталась дочь, — снизив голос, сказал Тогон. О таком не кричат на весь двор, пускай даже это всем давно известно. — Женюсь снова я только по прошествии года. Говоришь, ты хороший лекарь? Значит, родишь мне здорового сына.

— Я похожа на твою жену? — спросила девушка. 

— Совсем нет. И мне это нравится.

Девушка улыбнулась. 

— А если рожу дочь?

— У меня будет две дочери, — пожал плечами Тогон. Считая вопрос решенным, он подозвал Есудэра и распорядился насчет остальных рабов. Младшую китаянку он тоже оставит себе, ему нравятся невысокие и круглолицые.


	8. Глава четвертая. Мэрген

— Несите сюда. — Мэрген пятился спиной, показывая солдатам, куда положить их товарища. Налетел на прислоненные к стене носилки, они с грохотом упали. Если он не поспит хоть пару часов, скоро и сам так рухнет. — Вот сюда.

Раненого боком положили на циновку, пахнуло свежей кровью и порохом. 

— Много их там еще? — спросил Мэрген, опускаясь на колени и начиная осмотр. 

— Не знаю. — Один из солдат снял шлем и вытер рукавом черное от пыли и пота лицо. — Непонятно, сколько из них живых. Еще человек пять, может. 

Мэрген кивнул, снова обращая внимание на больного. Рука раздроблена, мешанина кожи, крови и обломков костей, такое не собрать, придется отрезать. Обломок стрелы торчит меж пластин доспеха на боку. Судя по всему, воткнулся вскользь и пробил только кожу. А вот ожог на спине очень тяжелый. Мэрген сделал знак девушке-помощнице, подзывая.

— Срезай одежду, обмывай и, как закончишь, зови меня. Все поняла? Повтори.

Девушка кивнула. 

— Повтори!

Мелко кивая, как болванчик, она пролепетала что-то похожее на его распоряжение. Мэрген вздохнул, поднялся, в глазах потемнело, и он почувствовал, как его плечо крепко стиснули, не позволяя упасть. Дурнота прошла, и он открыл глаза. Увидел, кто стоит перед ним, и закрыл снова. 

— Тебя мне только не хватало. 

— Это точно. Без меня сейчас бы лег. — Нэргуй выпустил его плечо и отошел. Мэрген, избегая смотреть на него, прошел к подвешенному на столбе кувшину и принялся мыть руки, нарочито тщательно, в надежде, что человек, которого он считал братом, исчезнет из его жизни. Пусть бы исчез! И не напоминал обо всем, что хотелось забыть…

— Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся? — проворчал он вслух. Не то чтобы ему было так уж интересно, просто под пристальным взглядом молчать неловко. 

— Прибыл с донесением. — Нэргуй сунул руку за отворот и протянул Мэргену маленький зеленый кулечек. — Жуй. С ног ведь валишься.

Мэрген хмыкнул, но взял. Бетель у них давно закончился, и не только он, прошлый обоз с поставками был перехвачен, а следующего ждать дня три. 

— С поручениями тебя шлют, значит, — недобро протянул он. — Выслужился.

— И ты не в помощниках уже, как я вижу. Отец бы гордился. 

— Отец такого в страшном сне не видел. — Мэрген украдкой вздохнул и постарался вспомнить, чем ему следует заняться в первую голову. Хороший бетель, у них тут попроще был, с орехом таким старым, что зубы сломать можно. Ну понятно, не столица. Он сплюнул алую слюну и убрал пожеванный остаток за щеку, пригодится еще. Так, раненый у окна, тяжелая рана на бедре. 

Слабая надежда на то, что Нэргуй поймет, что сейчас не до него, и уйдет, не оправдалась, тот мало что не ушел, еще и руки стал мыть. 

— Тут надо держать, — сказал он, опускаясь на пол рядом с больным.

А то без него не знали, что делать! Обломок железа торчит из бедра одним узким краем, а место такое, что чуть в сторону двинь — и фонтан крови ударит в потолок. Нэргуй взял с приготовленного помощниками столика валик из туго скатанной кожи, без нажима пока наложил на бедро больного повыше раны и выжидательно взглянул на Мэргена: «Начинаем?» Тот пробежал глазами приготовленное, проверяя, все ли на месте. Щипцы, ланцеты, бинт, шелковые нитки и серебряные иглы, кашица из порошка листьев дерева фу-жун, бумага и тряпицы, жаровня для прижигания. Зелье на больного подействовало хорошо, он без сознания, пульс слабый, но ровный. Мэрген кивнул и взял щипцы. 

Кожаный валик пережал ногу ровно в то мгновение, как с отвратительно чавкнувшим звуком обломок был выдернут, рана слиплась сырыми краями, но кровь текла только темная, и Мэрген облегченно выдохнул. Как бы ему помощников научить такой точности! Отец умел, он был терпелив, Мэргену же этого качества никогда не хватало. Он принялся обрабатывать рану.

— Разве у тебя нет других дел? — спросил он сварливо, хоть самому себя слушать было противно. Они не виделись почти год, а теперь, когда началась война, могут не увидеться никогда больше, разве такой причины недостаточно? Но из-за этого человека сестра… Ну да, ему-то что, ему она не родная!

— Я все еще считаю себя сыном лекаря.

— Да какой из тебя лекарь! — Мэрген поморщился от запаха паленого мяса. — Ты с нами побыл год всего. 

— Где вы меня нашли? — спросил Нэргуй.

А, так вот что ему интересно! И вот зачем он сюда явился. Мэрген усмехнулся. Можно было догадаться. 

— Да нигде мы тебя не находили, — сказал он, берясь за иглу. — Я вообще думал сначала, что ты обычный больной в нашей лечебнице. У кого нет возможности ухаживать за больным дома или болезнь его слишком серьезна, те платят нам за уход. Что в этом такого? Странно было только, что лежал ты в отдельной комнате и в том крыле, где живут лекари. Но мало ли какие могли быть причины, чтобы скрывать свое лечение? Главное, что отцу хорошо за тебя заплатили.

— Кто? — вскинулся Нэргуй. 

— Взялся помогать, так держи ровно или иди отсюда! Понятия не имею, кто и сколько. Просто отец уже тогда видел плохо, и операция не помогла. Он терял клиентов, ведь мы были слишком молоды, чтобы заслужить их доверие. Он был подавлен и мало с нами говорил в тот год. А потом появился ты, и отец повеселел. Я сразу решил, что дело в деньгах. А уж когда он заговорил о своей лечебнице… Кто бы не догадался. — Мэрген накладывал швы и думал, заметит ли Нэргуй, что он теперь делает их точно такими, как учил отец? Раньше не получалось. — А когда в лечебнице случился пожар, отец решил, что это знак, нам пора уходить. И мы поехали в Найи. Ты не помнишь, мы везли тебя в повозке. Но пока мы добирались, там начался мор. И мы не пошли в Найи, свернули к Харнуду.

— Разве не должны были лекари помочь людям в Найи?

Мэрген замолчал, вспоминая, как он говорил отцу о том же. Отец тогда вспылил и назвал его глупцом. И он действительно был глуп, ведь сыновний долг выше лекарского. Кто позаботился бы о слепом старом отце, если бы они с Цэцэг умерли от болезни? Лекари не волшебники и болеют, как все люди. Его отцу было стыдно принимать такое решение, и он, как почтительный сын, не должен был попрекать его лекарским долгом. Но Нэргую не понять. Он тогда лежал себе в повозке и мог ни о чем не заботиться.

— Он боялся за вас. Прости мне мою черствость. И спасибо, что не бросили меня.

— Была у меня мысль так и сделать, — признал Мэрген. — Знал бы, что несчастье — твое второе имя, не гнал бы ее прочь!

— Думаешь, дело во мне? — спросил Нэргуй тихо. 

— Понятия не имею, в тебе или нет, да только сам смотри. Пожар был небольшой, не будем его считать. Сначала мор в Найи, потом мы приходим в Харнуд, у нас появляются первые клиенты, отец уже место для лечебницы присмотрел, и вдруг такая засуха, что платить за лечение стало некому. Мы еле успели сбежать оттуда! Полгода на одном месте не прожили! Потом вроде бы хорошо все сложилось, в Кураласе широкая река, но опять неудача, отец прельстился вознаграждением за лечение дочери местного богатея, а она возьми и помри. Потому никто другой и не брался! Еле ноги унесли, лишились одной повозки и части имущества.

— Это я уже помню. 

— Ну да, это помнишь. И как мы пристали к каравану Кубай-Ширэ. И чем все кончилось. — Мэрген отложил иглу и какое-то время сидел, опустив руки на колени ладонями кверху. — Отца убили. Мы попали в рабство. 

— И все-таки мы не рабы. — Нэргуй отложил валик и тоже сел ровно.

— Только Цэцэг из-за тебя пришлось стать наложницей! — крикнул Мэрген, и злые слезы выступили на глаза. Он посмотрел вверх, сглотнул. Все из-за него! 

— Она передала тебе это. — Нэргуй вытянул из-за пазухи конверт. — Просит не беспокоиться за нее. Говорит, что твое желание было хорошим и оно сбылось.

— Ты что, ее видишь? Но это же запрещено! — Мэрген схватил конверт. — А мне с ней можно повидаться?

— Нельзя, — качнул головой Нэргуй. — Но наша маленькая Цэцэг всегда была умной. Правда, она теперь не очень маленькая.

— Что ты болтаешь, имей уважение! — прикрикнул на него Мэрген, но улыбки сдержать не смог. — Все-таки ребенок ее будет золотой крови.

— А муж красивый, высокий и богатый, — поддразнил Нэргуй. Мэрген зыркнул на него, но смолчал.

— Не представляю, как ей живется, — признался он, убрав конверт и сполоснув руки. — Ведь она не привыкла сидеть без дела, разве сможет она жить во дворце?

— Тогон-хан позволил ей читать книги из дворцовой библиотеки, — подмигнул Нэргуй.

— О! — Мэрген просиял. — Да ее же оттуда не вытащить, наверное!

Он спохватился и стер улыбку. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. Мэргену хотелось спросить, как у Нэргуя дела, но ведь тогда он решит, что между ними все по-прежнему! И даже если так, он все равно не спросит. 

— Ты изменился, — сказал Мэрген вместо этого. — Стал чаще смеяться. 

— И память стала лучше. 

— Вспомнил что-то?

Нэргуй подумал, прежде чем ответить. 

— Нет, — сказал он наконец. — Но помнишь тех людей в черном? 

— Ты вспомнил их?

— Нет, не вспомнил. Подумай, их вожак, которого ты принял за женщину… Он ведь был похож на меня?

Мэрген задумался, глядя Нэргую в лицо. Если убрать узкие полоски усов и бороды, снять шлем и черный платок, стягивающий лоб... Больной на циновке у его ног вздрогнул и начал шевелить губами. Мэрген мысленно отругал себя: нашел время вспоминать каких-то неизвестных людей, когда нужно скорее наложить повязку, раненый вот-вот очнется!

— Немного похож сложением, ростом, — признал он позже, ровным слоем накладывая кашицу из листьев фу-жун на лист бумаги и прижимая к ране. — И светлой кожей. Глаза большие, нос длинный. Но у того лицо было бритое.

Нэргуй провел рукой по узкой полосе на подбородке, помолчал.

— Тогон говорит, он тоже таких видел в горах. И никто не знает, какого они рода.

— Мне больше не доводилось таких встречать. — Мэрген закончил с перевязкой и поднялся. — Но буду поглядывать. Погоди, ты что, рассказал ему про караван?

Нэргуй покачал головой. 

— Зачем мне такая слава? Нет, я никому не рассказывал. Это Тогон вспомнил, что однажды на охоте видел людей, похожих на меня, высоких и тонких. Они проскакали мимо, а запомнил он их, потому что не смог понять, какого они рода, ни по одежде, ни по оружию.

— Может, отец бы рассказал тебе больше, он хотя бы знал, как ты попал в лечебницу. А я и так все уже выложил. Сам-то что, даже про шрамы свои ничего не помнишь? — Мэрген жестом показал помощнику, что нужно наполнить кувшин рукомойника.

Нэргуй виновато улыбнулся и протянул ладони к струйке воды.

— Они у тебя все старые. — Мэрген принялся мыть руки с ним вместе. — Я тогда спрашивал у отца, любопытно же, что у тебя за болезнь, если ран нет, воспалений нет, кости целы, а шрамы хорошо зажившие. Он сказал, что потеря души. Но такой болезни нет. 

— Конечно, нет. 

— Не знаю, как он тебя лечил, к тебе никому не разрешалось заходить.

— Я не демон, — улыбнулся Нэргуй. — У меня красная кровь.

— Да, вижу. — Мэрген кивнул на свежий шрам на тыльной стороне ладони. 

— Ссадил где-то. 

Будто Мэргену не узнать ожог от кнута. Кочевники ловко сдергивают такими всадников с седел и волокут по земле, а потом добивают копьями. Обозы не могут прорваться в город, Нэргуй смог. Может, он и не демон, конечно, но он здесь.

— Как думаешь, — спросил Мэрген тихо, — чем все кончится?

Улыбка сошла с лица Нэргуя. 

— Кто знает. Если удастся перекрыть перевал, вам станет легче. Нужно держаться.

— Я хотел быть воином, — горько прошептал Мэрген. — Судьба сделала меня лекарем и послала на войну.

— Потому что от хорошего лекаря больше проку, чем от плохого воина. — Нэргуй легонько толкнул его локтем в бок, и Мэрген впервые за много дней улыбнулся — как-то само вышло. Он еще улыбался, глядя на подошедшую девушку-помощницу, и не сразу понял, что она ему говорит. Наконец вспомнил про раненого, которого недавно принесли.

— Пожалуй, возьми еще. — Нэргуй достал несколько кулечков бетеля. Посмотрел в глаза, хлопнул по плечу. — Увидимся. 

И исчез, только пестрое фазанье перо на шлеме мелькнуло выше всех прочих. Личная гвардия Тогон-хана.

Девушка-рабыня, которую, как и многих тут, отправили в лечебницу помощницей, когда раненых стало слишком много, лопотала на непонятном языке и с трудом понимала, что ей говорят. Наверняка потому и отдали ее хозяева, когда каждый квартал обязали выделить по три человека, ведь какой от нее, непонятливой, прок? Мыть и толочь она годится, но для чего-то сложнее... Мэрген подошел к больному, поднял веко, пощупал пульс. Зелье подействовало, но отрезать руку с этой никчемной? Не стоит и браться. Он тяжелым взглядом окинул лечебницу. Пестрого пера уже не было видно. 

— Адай! — крикнул он. — Ты мне нужен, иди сюда. Вот эта тебя заменит.


	9. Глава пятая. Цэцэг

Хорошо на башне, ветер здесь чист и солнце не скрыть занавесями, светит оно везде, где хочет. Хорошо сидеть поджав ноги на подушке и вышивать синих, как небо, коней. 

Служанки подползают, бормочут, что госпожа может простудиться, не пройти ли госпоже в комнату? Цэцэг их не слушает, они глупые и не желают ей добра. Этих служанок ей отдали после смерти жены Тогон-хана принцессы Кучлук, и все они спесивы. Считают, что первая госпожа была настоящей женой, потому что царского рода, а ее называют неумытой степнячкой. Тихонько, между собой, но Цэцэг знает. Эти глупые куры шепчутся меж собой по-согдийски и думают, что ей, нюйчжи, не понять! Сами даже читать не умеют, но думают, что очень умные.

Цэцэг засмеялась и вдела в иглу новую нитку.

— Госпожа, я принесла вам покрывало…

— Уйди, — бросила она не глядя. 

Она тоже была глупой сначала, слушалась их, а теперь знает, что не должна. Заболей она — их накажут, потому они хоть и шепчутся у стены, а потом снова приходят кланяться и уговаривать. Но Цэцэг не любит душные, пропахшие благовониями комнаты, ей нравится на солнце. Тогда, вначале, она мало понимала в том, как здесь все устроено, плакала по зарубленному в степи старому отцу, скучала по братьям. Ей было страшно и одиноко, а эти пестро разодетые кружились вокруг, перешептываясь, разглядывали ее, щупали, как корову на рынке, мазали душно пахнущим маслом и по-новому переплетали ей волосы. А она ждала, что придет Тогон и поговорит с ней. Тогон красивый, у него плечи такие широкие, что Цэцэг две ладошки на одно кладет, у него волосы черные-черные, борода вьется кольцами, а глаза злые, как у барса, но он не злой. С ней не злой. Цэцэг улыбнулась. Она была глупая! Пока не сошла первая кровь, Тогон не приходил. Потом приходил много раз! Теперь приходит мало, она скучает.

Ветер качнул занавеси, и солнце дотянулось до ног Цэцэг в красных сапожках. Она положила вышивку на большой живот — как удобно, будто столик! — и сощурилась на солнце. 

Где-то там, на западе, сейчас ее братья. Мэрген уехал туда с лекарем Чоу, был при нем помощником. Но говорят, лекарь Чоу умер, как же там брат? Не тяжело ли ему? Не началась ли там война? Говорят, через перевал льются, как вода через плотину по весне, дикие народы, которые гонит сюда, к большой реке, страшная сушь. Все крепости запада от них страдают, но это еще не война. Дикари разрознены и плохо вооружены, им не сравниться с воинами гурхана. Вот только кто знает, что там за перевалом и кто придет через него завтра? Цэцэг вздохнула и снова взялась за вышивку. 

Нэргуй тоже там, послан с заданием, Цэцэг не знает с каким. Откуда ей знать, кто ей скажет? Она не покидает своих покоев, и вся эта пестрая толпа не оставляет ее одну ни на миг. Даже когда она спит, у ее постели спят две служанки. Ее ребенок золотой крови, ее берегут, как сокровище. 

Цэцэг знала, что у Тогона есть и другие наложницы. Та маленькая китаянка и красивая дочь самаркандского купца. Все они мечтали родить сына, но служанки болтали, что у китаянки оказалась плохая кровь, она так и не понесла. А красавица Тэгэш, по всем признакам, родит девочку. 

Цэцэг с досадой отложила вышивку. Как она забыла? Ветерок ей память выдул? Она же должна навестить маленькую Зейхун! Ту самую дочку принцессы Кучлук, про которую говорили, что родилась она несчастливой, потому что сгубила мать. Цэцэг и не знала бы, что девочка тут же, во дворце, не услышь она однажды детский плач. Бестолковые служанки, не зная, как успокоить ребенка, вынесли ее на открытое солнце. Не удивительно, ведь в их дурных головах одни только сказки про одержимость и проклятия. Они и Тогона считают несчастливым! Зейхун исполнилось три луны, когда Цэцэг добилась, чтобы ее пустили к ребенку. Никакого проклятия на малышке не было, конечно, была только нерадивая кормилица, не соблюдающая порядка питания и попивающая по вечерам вино, от которого всякий ребенок становится неспокоен. Цэцэг выпросила себе право навещать девочку и, когда та стала лучше спать и меньше беспокоиться, осталась собой довольна. Пускай Зейхун Тогону сейчас неинтересна, все-таки она его крови. 

«Несчастливой», — прозвучало в ее голове чьим-то противным голосом. Цэцэг нахмурилась, поднялась с подушки и направилась к лестнице. Две служанки тут же поднырнули ей под руки, чтобы идти впереди и не дать ей упасть, поскользнись она на ступеньках.

Тогона стали называть несчастливым по той же причине, что и маленькую Зейхун: его мать умерла родами. Но вырос он здоровым, крепким, и прозвище как-то подзабылось. Единственно что отец Тогона не слишком жаловал, хоть он и старший сын. А потом случилась история, после которой старое его прозвище вспомнили и больше не забывали. Тогон и принцесса Кучлук были знакомы с детства, нравились друг другу, и он уже решил, что возьмет ее в жены. Она была согласна, но их отцам показалось важнее отдать юную Кучлук сыну хана Джирги, Елюю, и тем укрепить западные рубежи. Елюй прибыл в столицу, и в честь него был устроен пир с непременными воинскими состязаниями. И нужно же было так случиться, что, когда Тогон сшибся с именитым гостем, тот вылетел из седла и сломал себе шею. От несчастливой судьбы не спасли ни доспехи, ни затупленные копья. Тогона не решились открыто обвинить в убийстве, но и его, и Кучлук иначе как злосчастными с тех пор не называли, и, когда юная принцесса умерла первым же ребенком, только головами покачали — а как иначе при такой судьбе?

Цэцэг от воспоминаний об этом даже топнула. Глупо! Может, эта принцесса и была злосчастна, а Тогона любит Небо и только слепым этого не увидеть! Ребенок тем более ни при чем. Глупые пестрые куры! Она и своего сына им не отдаст, и маленькую Зейхун. Тогона любит Небо, любит Цэцэг, и все еще узнают, чего это стоит!

— Госпожа, госпожа! — Служанка кинулась ей под ноги с поклоном. — Тогон-хан высказал намерение посетить вас!

— Этой ночью? — просияла Цэцэг.

— Нет, госпожа, прямо сейчас. 

На душе стало тяжело, придавило сердце. Отчего такая срочность? Не к добру! Так уже было однажды — давно, когда живота у нее еще не было видно. Вот так же среди дня: срочный приказ явиться, люди с оружием, которые встретили ее на полпути к покоям Тогона, окружили кольцом и так вели, гремя железом. И сам Тогон — бледный, холодный и мокрый от пота. Он говорил с трудом, но схватил ее за платье на груди.

— Ты скажи, — судорожно шептал он. — Ты скажи. Это яд?

Тайсун, глава стражи, добавил из-за спины:

— Если он умрет, тебе не жить.

Она тогда, глупая, решила, что он ей угрожает, удивилась мимолетно, но некогда было ни о чем думать, кроме слабеющего неровного пульса под пальцами. 

— Какого все цвета? Каким цветом ты все видишь? — спрашивала она, оттягивая Тогону веко, нащупывая пульс на шее, в руке его уже было не найти.

— Желтое… — выдохнул он.

Цэцэг наставила палец на лекаря и затараторила громко, в крик:

— Мне нужно растение шуньжа, оно растет небольшим кустом, листва его светло-зеленая с фиолетовым, цветы глубоким колокольчиком размером с четверть пальца, цвет его бывает от розового до черного, на донце светлее, ягоды черные, блестящие, чуть придавленные, лежат каждая на ложе из пяти листков…

— Это яд, господин! — кричал лекарь, валясь в ноги. — Она просит для вас яда!

Пальца Тогона дрогнули, пытаясь притянуть ее к себе, потребовать ответа, но он слишком быстро слабел.

— Ты и так умираешь, — сказала она ему в глаза. — Зачем мне что-то делать, если я хочу твоей смерти? Несите сюда, живо! Теплой воды, порошок шуньжа!

— Сказано! — рявкнул Тайсун, от души пнув скулящего на полу лекаря.

Трава нашлась не в порошке, а в вине, и это было даже лучше, Цэцэг капала ее Тогону под язык, потом заставляла пить много теплой воды и извергать ее в таз, требовала готовить травы, полезные для выравнивания пульса и очищающие кровь, они пригодились, когда Тогону стало чуть лучше. И когда зрачки его наконец расширились, она велела закутать дрожащего Тогона в одеяла, притушить свет и сидела с ним остаток дня и всю ночь, пела ему долгие монгольские песни, гладила по мокрым, слипшимся от пота волосам. Он умный, ее Тогон, он правильно сделал, что позвал ее. 

Вот тогда у нее было время подумать. О том, кто мог добавить Тогону порошок травы джанх в еду или ее настой в вино. Она знает семьдесят ядов и противоядий, ей ли не понять, что использовалось в этот раз? Думала о том, что сказал Тайсун: ей тоже не жить. Конечно, он прав, ведь Тогона хотят убить, чтобы он не стал новым гурханом, и его ребенок, которого еще и не видно, тоже помеха. Ее не оставят в живых, и Тайсун не угрожал ей, а предупреждал на случай, если она глупая и не может понять. Она не глупая. Она просто многого тогда не знала, но теперь она понимает все.

Гурхан Аши стар и болен, но не хочет отдавать власть старшему нелюбимому сыну. А может, просто не хочет лишаться власти. У него от второй жены сыновей много, трое, но они моложе Тогона, один совсем мальчик, а самый старший еще и усов не отрастил, но гурхан любит этих детей и приближает только их. Трудно ли понять, как будет действовать их мать, Севраз-ханым, если дорогу к трону для ее сыновей застит злосчастный Тогон? Вовсе не трудно. Может, и принцесса Кучлук умерла неспроста. И если Цэцэг это все поняла, Тогон понимает еще лучше!

Вот почему ее сердце в предчувствии встречи забилось не радостно, а тревожно. Сейчас день, не вечер, а утром, говорят, во дворце был большой совет…

Тогон вошел без представления, большой, шумный, служанки порскнули в стороны, как мыши от кота, а он остановился, не сводя глаз с Цэцэг. Она поднялась, чтобы ему было лучше видно живот — совсем скоро, осталось меньше луны! Улыбнулась, но Тогон только молчал и смотрел. 

— Я возглавлю поход на запад, — сказал он глухо. — Нужно закрыть перевал и разведать, что за ним происходит. 

— Когда ты едешь? — пересохшими губами спросила она. Поход за перевал! Это многие месяцы. Ребенок родится без него. 

— Завтра утром. Выхожу с пятью тысячами из столицы, еще десять присоединятся в крепости Сапжун, соберу что смогу на западе. Десять тысяч приведет хан Джирга.

И замолчал. Цэцэг молчала тоже, заледеневшая от понимания того, чего добивается гурхан. Хан Джирга ненавидит Тогона и никогда не простит ему гибели любимого сына. 

— Я еду с тобой, — заявила она.

Взгляд Тогона потеплел, он прошел к постели, тяжело опустился на нее и похлопал рукой рядом. Цэцэг подсела, прижалась к плечу щекой.

— Я с тобой, — повторила она.

— Там тоже будет опасно. Просто по-другому. 

— Пускай. Здесь не останусь.

— Здесь ты хотя бы знаешь, чего ждать, а там… И столица неприступна, а на западе только мелкие крепости.

— Я решения не переменю. 

Тогон вздохнул и лег. Цэцэг проворно забралась на кровать с ногами и подвернулась ему под руку. 

— Тебе пригодится хороший лекарь. 

— Какой из тебя сейчас лекарь? Тебя толкни — покатишься, — проворчал он, и Цэцэг засмеялась.

— Зато сын будет похож на тебя, я уже знаю. Такой же большой и беспокойный. Возится и возится. Будет быстро бегать!

Тогон улыбался, закрыв глаза, и Цэцэг думала, что еще хорошего ему рассказать.

— А помнишь, ты меня спрашивал про людей, похожих на Нэргуя, которых ты встречал в степи? — Она приподнялась на локте. — Я нашла в одной книге про это!

— И что там пишут? — без особого интереса спросил он. Конечно, ему сейчас не до изучения народов.

— Это люди Черного солнца, они всегда приходят с юга. И всегда их приход знаменует великую сушь и многие беды, — нараспев, как всегда, пересказывая по памяти, начала Цэцэг. — Во времена хана Терджи случилось подлинное их нашествие, в горах то и дело видели огненные врата, через которые будто из ниоткуда появлялись люди Черного солнца. Врата бывают огня золотого, огня белого и огня красного, случалось также видеть цвет огня синим и розовым. Вида эти пришлые люди разнообразного, различного пола и возраста, но есть общие признаки, по которым их легко узнать. Эти люди высоки и тонки в кости, кожа их светла, а лица красивы. Волосы их очень длинны и свободны, собраны лишь в узел на темени, а речь похожа на ту, на какой говорят к востоку от города Датун. Беды, ими наносимые, неисчислимы и всегда связаны с огнем, часть которого они носят в себе. Это засухи и пожары, также войны и усобицы, из которых проистекают голод и мор. По таковой причине хан Терджи повелел создать цепь постов для защиты от Черного солнца, благо пришлые люди эти, хоть и носят в себе пламя, вполне смертны и никакого колдовства для их уничтожения не требуется. Посты были созданы и несли неусыпное наблюдение в местах, где прежде являлись огненные врата. При появлении пришлых людей они немедленно уничтожались. Мудростью хана Терджи и радением этих постов появление людей Черного солнца полностью прекратилось, и многие годы с тех пор благоденствие царит на наших землях. 

Тогон долго молчал. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил Нэргуя?

— Нет! — Цэцэг от испуга вскочила на колени. — Он не творил никакого зла! Он…

— Я с ума не сошел убивать верных, — перебил ее Тогон, не открывая глаз. — И все это сказки. Хан Терджи был вздорен и глуп, властвовал при нем брат его жены. А сам он только и мог сочинять истории, восхваляющие его мудрость. 

— Я видела эти посты, — призналась Цэцэг. О том, что ее братья видели еще и огненные врата, она решила промолчать. — Один. Мне показалось, он давно в запустении. И стоит он у края пропасти.

— Я же говорю, Терджи был глуп. Нет рубежа неприступнее, чем пропасть. Эти люди, должно быть, живут где-то на юге и тогда искали новых мест для своих селений, но стараниями хана Терджи были перебиты и надолго забыли сюда дорогу. А теперь пробуют снова. Вот и все. Никаких черных солнц. — Он помолчал и продолжил: — Судя по Нэргую, народ этот отнюдь не дикий и знает толк в военном деле. Знаешь, о чем я думаю? Хорошо бы отыскать этих людей. Им нужны новые земли, а у нас есть обезлюдевшее пограничье. Я бы позволил им селиться там, если они присягнут мне на верность....

— Мой сын будет таким же умным. — Цэцэг поцеловала Тогона в лоб и снова пристроилась рядом. 

— Но я не гурхан, — прошептал Тогон, продолжая думать свою мысль. — Не мне решать. 

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — так же тихо прошептала Цэцэг. 

Жаль было подниматься, но требовалось распорядиться, чтобы завтра к утру все были готовы двинуться в путь: она, две другие наложницы и малышка Зейхун. Она никого не оставит старухе Севраз-ханым.

А про огненные врата она еще подумает. Сколько было в том караване? Тридцать четыре верблюда? Интересно, где они сейчас? И как жаль, что ехать ей завтра совсем в другую сторону.


	10. Часть третья.  Глава первая. Пески

Его ударило с такой силой, что окажись он к ветру лицом, из груди выбило бы воздух, если не жизнь. Но он стоял боком и потому не задохнулся, его только швырнуло на землю и поволокло по ней, сухой и горячей, как песок в жаровне, запутывая в плаще, ссаживая кожу на лице и руках, тщетно пытающихся за что-то ухватиться. 

Мир был желт. 

В нем не было ни неба, ни земли — ничего, кроме желтого марева и ветра. Новый порыв бросил пыль в глаза, забил рот, и Лань Чжань закашлялся. Ослепший, не понимающий, где он и что происходит, ведомый животной какой-то сметкой, он поджал колени к голове и с трудом, обдирая о камни руки, повернулся спиной к ветру. Он сам стал камнем, и, хотя его все еще волокло по земле, теперь он мог осторожно, урывками, дышать носом. Но ему нельзя потерять место, где он вошел! Дождавшись ослабления ветра, он отполз назад, туда, откуда, как ему казалось, его сдвинуло. Нащупал камень — настоящий камень, большой, скала! Вцепился в него, когда пыльная буря снова накинулась с воем, думал лишь об одном: дышать! Спрятать лицо и дышать. Эта желтая круговерть, хоть и влеклась ветром, воздуха не имела, наоборот, казалось, она высасывала его из мира. При следующей передышке он вслепую пополз вдоль скалы, нашел расщелину и забился в нее так же, как лежал — спиной с корзиной-щитом наружу. Глаза невыносимо пекло, слезы текли по щекам, а рот сох, забитый песком. Отплевываясь, кашляя, он замер меж камней, втиснувшись настолько плотно, чтобы даже такой силы ветру было его не достать. Песок бил в спину, пригоршнями летел за шиворот, придавливал плечи. Шапку давно сорвало и унесло. 

Я Лань Чжань, повторял он себе, Лань Ванцзи. Мою мать звали Фао Линь, а отца Цинхэн-цзюнь. Моего брата зовут Лань Сичэнь. Я Лань Чжань, Лань Ванцзи, я должен найти Вэй Ина. Я должен понять, что случилось с моим миром. Я Лань Чжань, Второй Нефрит клана Гусу Лань. В мире есть пять великих кланов…

Ветер то толкал в спину, забивая его глубже в расщелину, то пытался выковырять из нее. Выл, гудел, и теплое, тяжелое все плотнее наваливалось на плечи.

Мелко, часто дыша и чувствуя, как кружится голова, он думал: неужели поэтому никто не вернулся?

Все просто. Они умирали, сделав в этот страшный мир всего один шаг. 

***

Он слышал, как поет Вэй Ин.

Пел он плохо и тонко-тонко, будто ветер в щели, ни слова не разобрать, играл на гуцине еще хуже, а самое плохое — голос его постепенно удалялся.

Лань Чжаню стало страшно, что Вэй Ин уйдет, он попытался его окликнуть, но губы стали как чужие, отказывались шевелиться. Тяжелым придавило спину. Не подняться. Не шевельнуться… Вэй Ин! 

Пение удалялось, и Лань Чжань в ужасе толкнулся ногами со всей силой, что мог собрать. Тяжесть за спиной подалась, он забился, проталкиваясь, и наконец вырвался из кучи песка, которую намело за ним, упал навзничь, выгнувшись, лицом к небу. Лежать на корзине было неудобно, зато дышалось гораздо легче.

Вэй Ин! Сказать не получилось, только замычать, но пение прекратилось. 

Лань Чжань лежал раскинув руки и щурился в красное небо с багровым солнцем. Должно быть, думал он, так выглядит диюй. Какое из судилищ ему предстоит за его грехи? Не вспомнить долгие списки. Разные грехи, разные наказания. Но разве он уже не получил свое?

Он закрыл глаза. Не важно. Главное, что Вэй Ин тоже здесь.

От хриплого протяжного крика он вздрогнул и заморгал. Мохнатая морда нависла над ним, заслоняя небо, и Лань Чжань откатился вбок, привстал на локте, стараясь разглядеть воспаленными глазами, кто это. 

Перед ним стоял осел. На осле сидел высокий худой человек в черном и хохотал. Он всплескивал руками, бил себя по коленям.

— Пришел, пришел! — кричал он. 

Это был не Вэй Ин. Человек был очень стар.

Лань Чжань встал на колени и хотел было подняться для приветствия, но старик вдруг яростно замахал руками, показывая, что подниматься нельзя.

— Э! — сказал он с опаской и указал куда-то за спину. Лань Чжань тяжело повернулся и всмотрелся.

Мир больше не был желтым, в нем появились небо и земля. Весьма пустынная, из нее то тут то там торчали скалы, а чуть дальше они сбивались в высокие, лишенные растительности горы. На них старик и указывал. Вытерев слезы и вглядевшись, Лань Чжань понял наконец, на что именно. Там, в горах, было человеческое жилище! Небольшое, вроде пещерного монастыря с множеством квадратных окон. Так значит, здесь есть люди! Может, это и не чистилище? Лань Чжань снова попытался подняться, но старик его радости не разделил, замахал руками:

— Нет, нет! Не туда! Туда! — и первый увел осла за скалу. Лань Чжань решил не спорить и с трудом переполз вслед за стариком на чисто выметенное ветром место, откуда окон не было видно. 

— Не туда! — со значением произнес старик, тыкая длинным пальцем в сторону невидимых уже окон. — Ты демон!

И звонко, не по-стариковски рассмеялся. 

Лань Чжань устало закрыл глаза. У него лицо в засохшей крови, воспаленные глаза, а на щеках ссадины. Одежда в беспорядке, затерта песком. Некоторые демоны выглядят лучше.

— Это, это! 

Твердое ткнулось в губы, и Лань Чжань отпрянул. Старик раздраженно цокнул и снова потянулся бутылью к его рту. 

— Это! 

Лань Чжань взял бутыль и отпил, даже не принюхавшись. Горло обожгло вонючим и горьким, но, когда удалось проморгаться и прокашляться, оказалось, что в голове прояснилось и кровь побежала скорее. Старик сел перед ним на корточки, навернул на кулак край рукава и потянулся вперед. Лань Чжань закрыл глаза, позволяя старику протереть себе лицо. 

— А! — сказал тот, закончив елозить шершавым рукавом по его лбу и щекам. — Демон! Хорошо!

Сел на пятки и засмеялся снова беззубым ртом. 

Лань Чжань смотрел на его темное, все в мелких морщинах лицо. Теперь старое, оно выдавало былое благородство черт: высокий лоб, длинный нос, брови вразлет.

— Как тебя зовут? — успел спросить он, и мир внезапно кончился. 

***

Он очнулся от того, что его пытались уложить на что-то вонючее и округлое. Открыл глаза и увидел ослиные ноги. Моргнул. Вспомнил хохочущего старика и его бутыль. Должно быть, это пыхтение его знакомца слышно за спиной? 

Лань Чжань оттолкнулся от осла и встал на ноги. 

— А! — обрадовался старик. — Хорошо! Это!

И снова сунул ему бутыль, но Лань Чжань отказался. Знал бы он, что в ней вино, не пил бы вовсе.

Уже темнело, небо из красного стало багровым, будто закат разлился от края до края, и солнце на нем горело демоническим, почти черным огнем. Лань Чжань сделал несколько шагов вперед, чтобы увидеть окна на скалах — светятся ли? Увы, их вовсе не было видно. Значит, кроме старика здесь никого нет? 

— Как тебя зовут? — медленно повторил Лань Чжань.

Старик всплеснул руками и свел брови, усердно его слушая. 

— Скажи! — попросил он. — Много скажи.

Лань Чжань повторил. 

— А! — Старик качал головой, довольный, но так ничего и не ответил. 

— Как называется это место? — продолжал допытываться Лань Чжань. — Кто ты?

Старик очень внимательно слушал, улыбался и молчал. Когда Лань Чжань решил, что продолжать нет смысла, потому что старик давно сошел с ума, тот вдруг сообщил:

— Я демон! — Он постучал себя кулаком по животу. — Я Фан Мин. Много скажи!

Фан Мин? Демон? Живот? Лань Чжань протянул руку и коснулся тощего стариковского запястья. Теплое, слышен пульс. Старик жив, почему он называет себя демоном?

Озадаченный, Лань Чжань отступил на шаг и обернулся на небо. Солнце садится, скоро на этот пустынный песчаный край опустится ночь, а он не сделал даже того, что должен был сделать немедленно после первого шага сюда. Лань Чжань решительно двинулся туда, откуда, как ему казалось, его тащило ветром. Старик трусил следом, воровато оглядываясь на скалы с окошками, уже беспросветно черные.

Обрыв. Значит, здесь тоже обрыв. Но как теперь узнать, где именно был сделан первый шаг и отметить нужное для возвращения место? Лань Чжань склонился ниже и прошелся вдоль края, надеясь увидеть хоть один свой след на чернеющем песке.

— Солнце! — Старик дернул его за рукав. — Э!

Он бегом бросился к тихо дремлющему у скалы ослу и вернулся, приплясывая, с его уздечкой.

— А! — сказал он с гордостью, причин которой Лань Чжань не мог понять. Но когда старик бросил уздечку на землю и за повод стал медленно тащить вдоль обрыва, он и сам от удивления чуть не повторил восклицание старика. Он не сумасшедший! Он действует разумно! 

Старик медленно тащил уздечку по пыли цвета крови и сосредоточенно сопел. Но вот он что-то заметил, замер, поводил уздечкой туда-сюда, от чего бубенцы тихо звякнули. 

— Солнце! — сообщил он с заговорщицким видом, опустился на четвереньки и принялся копать землю. Ничего не выходило, земля была плотной как камень, и Лань Чжань жестом показал старику, чтобы он отодвинулся, вынул нож и мелкими ударами принялся рыхлить слежавшийся песок под жидкой дернинкой неизвестной сухой травы. Нож екал в руке, и Лань Чжань уже догадывался, что они скоро увидят. Когда они со стариком в четыре руки выгребли землю из ямки, на дне ее лежал черный гладкий шар, к которому липло лезвие ножа. Резной ободок из маленьких солнц опоясывал полированные бока. 

— Солнце! — пояснил старик. — Я помню!

Точно такой же шар лежал в поясной сумке Лань Чжаня. 

Не сводя глаз с него, он сложил на коленях руки. 

— Ты тоже пришел в этот мир с той стороны? — спросил он старика. 

— Я демон! — Фан Мин снова стукнул себя по животу и принялся закапывать шар. — Брать нельзя!

— Я знаю.

Забирать нельзя, иначе не найти нужного места и не вернуться, а провести нужный обряд в одиночку он не сможет. Здесь же проход открыт, достаточно плеснуть кровью… Даже если это не то место, где он вошел, проход должен открыться. Остро захотелось немедленно проверить, правда ли это, но Лань Чжань одернул себя. Ему не с чем пока возвращаться. Он нашел только старого бродягу, почти забывшего родную речь, и для него это плохая новость: судя по всему, тут в ходу какой-то другой язык, ему неизвестный. 

Старик тоже молчал, задумавшись о своем. 

— Почему ты не вернулся? — спросил Лань Чжань.

— Там плохо! — Старик махнул рукой в обрыв. — Плохо. Война. 

— Война кончилась, — сказал Лань Чжань и только потом догадался, что речь, возможно, не о Низвержении солнца, а о гораздо более ранней войне. — Когда ты ушел?

Старик долго шевелил пальцами в воздухе.

— Собака, — наконец сказал он и постучал ладонью по земле. — Собака. 

— Земляная Желтая Собака? — догадался Лань Чжань, и старик закивал. Это же было сорок восемь лет назад. Никаких войн в год Желтой Собаки не случалось, разве что… Точно, тогда клан Мейшань Юй потерял свои земли на границе с Цишань Вэнь. — В каком ты был клане? 

— Фан, я Фан Мин. — Старик, бормоча, поднялся на ноги. Потоптался там, где снова был зарыт каменный шар, и вдруг развел полы халата и замер. Лань Чжань не сразу понял, что тот мочится на раскопанное место. Закончив, старик плотнее утрамбовал землю, подобрал уздечку и побрел к ослу. 

***

Они шли через сухую, заметенную песком пустошь, пока небо не начало светлеть. Старик покачивался на ослике, Лань Чжань шел рядом, разглядывая новый для себя мир. Таких каменистых маловодных земель, как он знал, в их мире много в провинции Ганьсу, но там он никогда не бывал и теперь узнавал, что и в этом пыльном мире есть жизнь: то и дело что-то мелкое бежит из-под ног, в ночном яркозвездном небе мелькают тени птиц, стайки то ли мелких волков, то ли лисиц посматривают на путников издалека, глаза у них светятся в темноте, и воют они, перебивая друг друга, тонко, будто жалуются. 

И совсем нет нечисти. Или он ее теперь не чувствует, как не чувствует течения ци? А еще не может определить ядро и меридианы… Даже пульс теперь ощущается слабо.

От старика кое-как удалось узнать, что пересечение границы здесь считается колдовством, но мало кто в него верит. Фан Мин сбежал сюда со всей семьей, когда на их дом напали, но здешняя земля их тоже встретила неласково. То жилище в скалах, на чьи окна Лань Чжань смотрел с надеждой, оказалось старинным сторожевым постом. Фан Мин утверждал, что такие стоят вдоль всего этого обрыва, и верил, что там до сих пор ведется наблюдение на случай вторжения демонов, а Лань Чжаню повезло попасть в песчаную бурю и его не заметили. Ему тогда, давно, не повезло, день случился ясный, и его семья даже от обрыва отойти не успела, как были атакована солдатами. Два его брата погибли, сдерживая их, чтобы он с матерью, дедушкой и двумя младшими детьми смог сбежать. Подробностей о том, что потом произошло с его семьей, Лань Чжаню не удалось узнать. Старик становился печален, подолгу тянул тоскливые песни на непонятном языке, тренькал на странном музыкальном инструменте с длинными струнами, а то и просто замолкал. Судя по всему, ничего радостного в этих событиях не было. 

О прочих вещах старик говорил охотней, но так как слов он помнил мало, то сообщить мог немногое. Говорят здесь на разных языках, стран разных много, и везде свои правители. Есть и китайцы, их земли на юге и на востоке. В этой же местности много мелких племен, чей язык похож, и все они поклоняются Небу, которое называют Тэнгри. На севере горы, а на западе богатые земли Хорезма. Связаны они все Великим торговым путем, и никого здесь не удивляют чужеземцы, но одному путешествовать опасно, и никто так не делает. Ближайший город называется Архай, в нем можно пристать к каравану. Как здесь найти кого-то? Только спрашивать у людей, но люди не слишком любят, когда их спрашивают, не хотят проблем с властями.

Порой старик начинал похрапывать, а Лань Чжань размышлял, как себя повести и что предпринять. За простолюдина ему себя не выдать, а знатные люди не путешествуют в одиночестве. Он не знает никакого ремесла и не имеет опыта торговли. Назваться солдатом будет неразумно, потому что он не знает ни названий здешних правителей, ни оружия их армий. Пожалуй, для начала стоит купить коня и нанять слугу, хорошо бы китайца. 

Глухой ночью они остановились в ложбинке у большого камня, поели и расположились на ночлег. Алая луна светила на него с чужого неба, и звезды блестели кровавыми глазами ночных зверей. 

Он прожил первый свой день в этом мире.


	11. Глава вторая. Правила игры

Проснулся он резко, открыл глаза и лежал неподвижно, уставившись в мутное, уже посветлевшее небо. Солнце еще не взошло, но желтоватое свечение воздуха было таким, какое бывает на закате. Что за странный мир!

Он прикрыл глаза снова и попытался понять, что его разбудило. Это было внутренним движением какого-то глубинного, животного чувства, которое Лань Чжаню нравилось. Медитация не всякий раз давала такое яркое ощущение слияния с течением жизни, какое он испытывал сейчас, когда он лежал на песчаной чужой земле под огромным пустым небом. Он чувствовал свое единство с каждой отсыревшей в рассветной прохладе былинкой, с недвижностью камня, с вкрадчивым шуршанием песка. Он слышал топот копыт. Не слышал даже — ощущал всем прижатым к земле телом. Лошадей было несколько, они шли шагом.

Лань Чжань видел из-под ресниц, как завозился старик, осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся и скрылся за камнем. Лошади приближались. Вскоре послышались тихие голоса.

Лань Чжань без единого звука поднялся, перетек спиной к камню со своей стороны и проверил, легко ли ходит в ножнах меч. Кожаная рукоять все еще ощущалась непривычно. Стало слышно, как тихонько переговариваются люди со стариком, и Лань Чжань впервые задался вопросом о том, что делал Фан Мин в безлюдной на много ли пустыне, как он здесь оказался и зачем.

Старик тем временем крадучись вернулся и собирался лечь, но заметил, что Лань Чжаня нет на месте, и замер на миг. Потом закрутил головой, увидел, кого искал, заулыбался.

— А! — радостно сказал он, указывая на небо. — Солнце! Идем!

Лань Чжань улыбнулся и шагнул к старику. Как он и думал, со спины налетели тут же, бестолково, все сразу. Он выхватил меч, одним движением разворачиваясь и уходя в замах. Отрубленная рука первого из нападавших упала на песок, от пинка в живот рухнул второй, тихое утро сменили вопли боли, ругань, тонкие крики старика и беспокойное ржание. Лань Чжань подумал вскользь, насколько иначе ощущается в этом мире Бичэнь; теперь он всего лишь заточенный кусок железа, но тело помнит, как с ним обращаться. Третий из нападавших еще плясал, пригнувшись, с коротким мечом в руке и, кажется, воображал себя хорошим бойцом, но старик бросился между ним и Лань Чжанем.

— Не убивай! — завыл он. — У нас семьи! Их надо кормить!

Лань Чжань сделал шаг назад, окинул происходящее быстрым взглядом. Кровью из отрубленной руки забрызгало все вокруг, раненый выл и пытался зажимать культю. Второй упавший полз к оброненному оружию, но Лань Чжань отбросил его нож пинком.

— Вспомнил язык? — сказал он причитающему о своей тяжелой жизни старику. Третий из нападавших оружия так и не опустил, и Лань Чжань посмотрел ему в глаза. — Брось меч, убью. 

Старик залепетал что-то на другом языке, кажется, убеждал послушаться, но тот упорствовал. Что за глупец! Лань Чжань не хотел его смерти, слишком жалкий противник, но и получить ранение не мог себе позволить. Он вздернул за шиворот того, кто пытался ползти за ножом, приставил меч к его шее. 

— Брось.

Вот тут он послушался без перевода. 

— Ложись. — Лань Чжань указал куда, бросил на землю того, кого с нее только что поднял, быстро поднял и нож, и короткий меч, отбросил за спину.

— Ты богатый! — снова запричитал старик. — Ты молодой, сильный, много стоишь! У нас семьи, кто будет их кормить? Не убивай!

Лань Чжань молча поднял с земли свою заплечную корзину, плащ, на котором спал, забросил все это на лошадь, вскочил в седло. Подумав, поймал за повод вторую: путь может быть долгим. 

Спрашивать дорогу у этих людей, пожалуй, было бесполезно. Раненому заматывали руку каким-то тряпьем, отрубленную кисть он прижимал к груди. Один из нападавших, пригнувшись, побежал разыскивать оружие, старик все выл, теперь уже на непонятном языке.

Лань Чжань вынул из-за пояса два серебряных ляна, по одному за каждую лошадь, и бросил на песок. 

Он не вор. 

***

Лань Чжань поскакал по следу нападавших, ясно видному на выметенном вчерашней бурей песке и пропавшему на камнях, соблюдая общее направление, пересек небольшой горный хребет и после полудня попал в полную жирной зелени долину, которую надвое рассекала река. Во все еще пыльном, красноватом воздухе было не разглядеть подробностей, но что-то вроде маленького селения с круглыми домиками он увидел. И догадался, что крупные светлые и бурые пятна на зелени — стада. Не такая уж бедность! И хорошие для жизни места. Рассудив, что малые реки впадают в большие, а большие реки это большие города, он решил идти по течению, но для начала спустился к воде, умылся сам и напоил лошадей, набрал воды в дорогу, привел в порядок одежду, чтобы не выглядеть бродягой, и в целом ему это удалось, мешало одно обстоятельство: отмывая от засохшей крови и пыли шею и лицо, Лань Чжань с изумлением нащупал на нем щетину. Вопрос с бородой и усами он, как и большинство совершенствующихся, решил для себя ещё в ранней юности, заклинание действовало безупречно и он попросту забыл о нем. Совершенно не подумал о том, что в этом мире оно действовать перестанет и не взял никаких принадлежностей для бритья. Теперь мало того, что у него ссажена, пускай не сильно, щека, и она не зажила, хотя прошли сутки, он вдобавок будет неряшливо небрит. Лань Чжань ненавидел оказываться непредусмотрительным, и ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие. 

Высоко в небе щебетали крошечные птицы, зелень лоснилась и колыхалась под ветром, испещренная желтым, алым, лиловым. Мягко плескалась в берега неспешная и неглубокая река, хрустели травой лошади. Он запрокинул голову, жмурясь на красноватое, будто предзакатное, солнце. Солнце! Сколько дней он не видел его, не чувствовал его тепла. Почему оно такое щедрое здесь, но его нет там, за гранью? 

Становилось жарко, и пора было двигаться дальше. Он смотал в тугой тюк теплое, на рысьем меху, дзяпао, приторочил к седлу, а плащ оставил, под ним не так заметен доспех — легкий, кожаный, но прочный. Судя по всему, прав он был, собираясь в этот мир как во враждебный. Он осмотрелся, не увидел никого поблизости, вскочил на лошадь и двинулся вниз по течению.

***

Города он достиг еще до впадения реки, названия которой он не знал, в реку побольше, на третий день пути. Он оказался желто-глиняным, тесным и шумным. Казалось, он состоял из одних стен с крошечными, высоко расположенными оконцами. За стенами богатых домов журчала вода, шелестели листьями деревья, иной раз доносилась музыка, жилища поплоше были полны только человеческими голосами и криками домашней скотины. Над мастерскими поднимался дым, от едален вкусно пахло. Улочки вились без всякого порядка, то сужаясь, то раскрываясь в площади. Лань Чжань очень долго ездил по городу без определенной цели и направления, он пытался почувствовать, как устроена здесь жизнь, и понять, насколько он этому миру чужой. Он не должен быть чужим, если хочет добиться успеха в поиске, ему обязательно нужно влиться, стать одним из здешних жителей. Понимая это умом, Лань Чжань не знал, как подступиться к решению задачи. Он заметил, что местные мужчины в основном круглолицы и коренасты, а значит, он наверняка будет выделяться из толпы высоким ростом и узким лицом. Но на рынке встречались ему люди и совсем другого вида — высокие, широкоплечие, с бородами широкими и густыми. Видел он людей в меховых шапках, из-под которых на плечи свисали две косы, видел начисто бритых, с длинными усами, а у некоторых бороды были крашеные, рыжие. Видел китайцев в таких же черных платках и с узлом волос на темени, как у него, все они были коротконоги и темны лицом, плоским и скуластым. Лань Чжаня терзало ощущение, что он пытается выиграть в игре, не зная ее правил. Каково положение в обществе всех этих людей? Каковы их возможности? Кем из них быть удобней для свободного перемещения? Он старался запомнить покрой одежд и виды оружия, повозки, жесты, прически. Оценить, у кого они дороже, кто ведет себя свободней, кому, кто и как выражает почтение. С сердцем, полным опасений, посетил даже рынок рабов, хоть и не представлял, как поступит, если случится увидеть там кого-то из сыновей старейшины Вана, например. Какими были слова старика? Ты молод, силен, ты дорого стоишь? Продают ли здесь таких рабов открыто или они доступны только знати? Судя по рынку, продавали всем желающим: под тентом вдоль стены стояли молодые мужчины, пожилые, женщины, дети любого возраста — только выбирай. Лань Чжань прошел мимо.

Мальчишка лет десяти бросился ему под ноги, что-то заговорщицки шепча, но он привычно не обратил на него внимания: бродяг и попрошаек здесь было полно. 

— Гуай! — продолжал путаться под ногами мальчишка. — Агаа! Джанабин! Уйг-ур! Хённим! Господин! 

Лань Чжань скосил на мальчишку глаза, тот заметил это и просиял.

— Господин? Господин, да? Я вижу, вы кого-то ищете! 

Лань Чжань остановился, рассматривая мальчишку. Худой, босой и остроглазый. Лицо чумазое, но кожа здоровая, в зубах прорехи, нет клыков, значит, возраст определен верно, лет десять-одиннадцать. Клан Гусу принимал сирот, и Лань Чжань много ими занимался, потому знал твердо: зубы — верный признак.

— Ты меня понимаешь? — спросил он.

— Конечно, господин! Я по-всякому могу, по-вашему тоже! А самое главное, — мальчишка выставил вверх палец с грязным ногтем, — меня не надо покупать! Возьмите меня к себе! Только за еду, господин! Просто скажите, что вам надо делать, я сделаю!

— Мне нужно побриться, — сказал Лань Чжань, чем заметно удивил мальчишку, но растерян тот был недолго. 

— Я покажу вам, где хорошая цирюльня, господин! Вы совсем недавно ее прошли. Я постерегу ваших лошадей!

Лошадей Лань Чжань ему доверять не собирался, и мальчишка мигом считал его настороженность.

— Господин, будь я вором, я бы давно срезал у вас с пояса это красивое колечко. — Он указал на нефритовое кольцо для стрельбы из лука, прикрепленное к поясу. — Да и кто у меня купит лошадь? Вы на меня посмотрите!

Мальчишка улыбался так ослепительно, что губы Лань Чжаня едва не дрогнули.

— Найди мне постоялый двор, — сказал он. — Хороший, но не роскошный. 

— Совсем не сложно, господин, идемте! — Мальчишка двинулся вперед. Сначала он часто оглядывался, проверяя, следует ли Лань Чжань за ним, потом уверился, что тот никуда не денется, и принялся важничать, идя неспешно прямо посреди улицы. — Вот, господин, это хорошее место. Узнать для вас цену?

Лань Чжань кивнул и оглядел «хорошее место». Просторный квадратный двор затеняли от солнца высокие раскидистые деревья, а окружали длинные двухэтажные здания с рядами одинаковых арок и плоскими крышами. Посредине виднелся даже небольшой пруд. Сдержанная красота и покой этого места внушали уважение.

Цену мальчишка узнал, но Лань Чжань все равно не мог ее оценить и кивнул, соглашаясь. Немедленно выяснилось, что его деньги никому тут не знакомы, хотя их соглашались принять на вес. Пришлось довериться теперь уже ростовщику, разменявшему серебряный лян на местные монеты.

— Вы издалека, господин, — не спросил, а будто сам себе сказал мальчишка, помогая ему расседлывать лошадей. — Наверное, вы с юга: вы немного иначе произносите слова.

Лань Чжань издал неопределенный звук. 

— Мне нужно помыться, — сказал он мальчику, и тот, согласно кивнув, снова умчался.

Лань Чжань смотрел ему вслед и думал, что быть может сделал лучший выбор из возможных. Этот бродяжка будет ему полезен. 

Бродяжку звали Шихо, и жизнь с ним действительно стала проще. Теперь в городе достаточно было глазами повести, чтобы услышать, что это, кто это и зачем это. Отмытый и переодетый мальчишка выглядел прилично, а когда Лань Чжань послал его с монетой купить принадлежности для бритья, вернулся с покупкой и сдачей. Правда, принадлежности Лань Чжаню мало помогли, он никогда в жизни не брился, и в цирюльню все-таки пришлось сходить в образовательных целях. Что думал о его сложных отношениях с бритьем Шихо, осталось неизвестно, мальчишка, кажется, был достаточно умен, чтобы иногда помалкивать.Он не выспрашивал ничего о Лань Чжане, и тот отвечал ему взаимностью, хотя подмечал, что Шихо вежлив, считает влет и знает несколько языков. Вряд ли он из городской бедноты. Может, сбежавший от купца раб? В любом случае для Лань Чжаня это не имело значения.

Важнее было, что он наконец придумал себе историю и испытал ее как раз на Шихо. Тот выслушал рассказ о потерянном брате без всякого удивления, подробно расспросил, как выглядит брат, какие имеет привычки и какого он нрава, после чего попросил горсть самых мелких монет и ушел с постоялого двора. Он пропадал до вечера, вернулся грустный, но сказал, что завтра еще попробует. Когда с утра на постоялый двор стали то и дело забегать голодранцы и шептаться с Шихо, Лань Чжань догадался, что тот устроил. Два дня после этого он был занят тем, что ходил по разным адресам, всматриваясь в людей, на которых указывали бродяжки. У них оказалось странное представление о мужской красоте, но все люди, к которым они приводили Лань Чжаня и Шихо, были юными, высокими и стройными. Способ определенно работал, и окажись Вэй Усянь в городе, они бы его наверняка нашли. Он не из тех, кого трудно заметить. 

Лань Чжань покидал город воодушевленный. Теперь он знал правила игры.


	12. Глава третья. Караван

Пыль вдалеке, а потом и вооруженный отряд появились, едва из виду скрылись сторожевые башни Архая, и Лань Чжань положил руку на меч. 

Всадники приближались, их было не меньше трех десятков, но, судя по их неспешности и тому, что караванщики оставались спокойны, эти люди друг друга знали.

— Приветствую господина Тараза! — Глава всадников почтительно поклонился поднявшемуся навстречу караван-баши, тот ответил негромко, слов Лань Чжань не расслышал: караван-баши стар, и все его приветствуют, куда бы они ни приезжали, сам же он говорит совсем тихо и редко выходит из повозки. Увидел только, как старик жестом подозвал сына, и тот с поклоном что-то протянул главе отряда.

— Дополнительная охрана? — спросил он Шихо.

— На этом участке так принято, он плохо обустроен. Раньше караванный путь шел вон там. — Шихо указал на распадок между гор. — Там караван-сараи, хорошо! Не нужно вставать на ночь лагерем в степи, там есть вода и все, что душа пожелает, можно переждать непогоду, найти лекаря или женщину, отправить письмо или получить деньги. Что хочешь! Так было раньше. Но в этом году никто тем путем не идет.

— Что случилось? — спросил Лань Чжань, наблюдая, как глава всадников распределяет людей цепью вдоль каравана, и напомнил: — Говори на фарси.

Долгие месяцы пути он скрашивал изучением двух языков, самых распространенных, киданьского и фарси.

— Пришел чужой народ, берут плату за проход, а порядка нет, и караваны грабят. За что тогда плата? А еще вода ушла.

Лань Чжань посмотрел на него, и Шихо понял, что хозяину тема интересна.

— Все из-за того, что этот год несчастливый, старики называют такие годом злого солнца. Иногда говорят, Черного солнца, но так еще называют затмения, а их в этом году не было. Такой год видно по его началу: степь зацветает очень рано, это всегда не к добру, ведь это значит, что от злого солнца трава быстро сгорит и скоту негде будет пастись. А когда мало пастбищ, случается много войн, один народ отнимает земли у другого, льется кровь, обделенные племена бегут. Несчастья множатся.

— Мы проходили города, где был мор, — вспомнил Лань Чжань.

— А как же! Когда войны, всегда мор! У Черного солнца пять лучей: засуха, голод, война, мор и несчастья. Сами смотрите: там болезни, тут война, и вода ушла. Злое солнце! 

Лань Чжань вспомнил узор на каменных шарах и крепче сжал губы. У Черного солнца пять лучей. 

Он уже полгода бредет с караваном по бесконечной степи, его лицо почернело, как у местных, он побывал в бессчетном количестве городов, научился многому и многое узнал, но о Черном солнце услышал только теперь. Или прежде не понимал?

Воины из присоединившегося к каравану отряда чувствовали себя свободно, многие болтали со знакомыми. Неудивительно, ведь костяк каравана не меняется годами, люди идут туда, потом обратно. Судя по свернутыми кольцами косам на плечах, отряд составляли унгераты — кочевой народ здешних равнин. У тех, кто когда-то напал на него, были такие же косы. Все степняки добывают пропитание силой и наскоком, этому учит их здешняя природа, малопригодная для земледелия. Зато они хорошие воины. 

Ближе к вечеру жара спала и все оживились, а он выдвинулся в начало каравана, как делал всегда, когда надоедало смотреть на тощие верблюжьи зады, вихляющие короткими хвостами, и слушать тележный скрип, крики петухов и пререкания людей, которые за время долгого пути успели изрядно друг другу надоесть. 

Здесь, в начале, было тише и не так пыльно, пахло не потом, дегтем и скотиной, а степным ветром. Лань Чжань научился различать в нем соль и душный желтый песок, близость воды и запах травы. Последние чувствовать доводилось нечасто, но ему говорили, что их путь вполне благополучен, на старом тракте было бы куда труднее. Его опасения, что он в этом мире чужой и это всем очевидно, давно развеялись. В караване народ собрался самый разный, и не все были торговцами, их охраной и погонщиками, как ему представлялось прежде. Много было ремесленников, писцов, конюхов. Встречались монахи, поэты, музыканты. Был даже сын какого-то царя, со свитой направлявшийся к другому местному царю по делу, о котором никому не сообщал. А еще паломники, что ехали на поклонение святым местам. Лань Чжань думал, что, если бы не Вэй Ин, эта роль была бы для него идеальной.

Предводитель отряда охраны, средних лет коренастый унгерат в большой меховой шапке, дружелюбно кивнул, но обшарил Лань Чжаня острым взглядом, от которого наверняка не укрылись ни длина меча, ни лук нездешнего устройства. Звали его Терхи. Ехали молча, унгерат что-то тихо пел себе под нос, Лань Чжань не спешил. Шихо тем более помалкивал, но держался рядом, знал, что может потребоваться хозяину в любой момент.

Лань Чжань обратил внимание, что глава отряда всю дорогу косит влево. Насколько ему было известно, караванная тропа шла вдоль обрыва, до него было не меньше четырех ли, так какая слева могла быть опасность? Он подобрался от предчувствия. 

— Докуда вы нас проводите? — спросил он.

— В двух днях пути старая крепость Урх. — К облегчению Лань Чжаня, Терхи был не против поболтать, ответил сразу. — А дальше уже безопасно.

— Какая опасность здесь?

— Здесь? — Предводитель огляделся раздумчиво. — А здесь караваны пропадают. 

Лань Чжань тоже осмотрелся. Слева обрыв, справа полосой далекие горы. Место открытое, для нападения малопригодное. Впрочем, и для обороны тоже.

— Нападают? — уточнил он, подумав, что плохо понял. 

— Пропадают! — прямо-таки с гордостью поправил его Терхи. — Вот был, а вот нету! Так-то.

— Не понимаю, — признался Лань Чжань. 

Тот кивнул, мол, да, это не удивительно.

Снова ехали молча, кажется, предводитель ждал, что его спросят, но не утерпел и заговорил сам:

— Первый весной пропал. Тридцать четыре верблюда, восемь десятков овец, кони дорогие, все люди до единого. — Он провел плоско ладонью, будто очищая землю перед собой. — Исчезли!

— Как?

— Никто не знал! 

— Теперь знают?

Терхи важно закивал, показывая, что теперь-то ему все известно.

Ехали в тишине. Степь была жестка и суха, птиц было почти не слышно, только копыта глухо били в пыли да в небе кружила пара беркутов.

— Когда пропал второй, кое-кто успел убежать! — снова заговорил Терхи, заговорщицки клонясь в седле к Лань Чжаню. — И он рассказал такое, что ему не поверил никто! Говорит, налетели черные люди и погнали караван к обрыву. А там! Там в воздухе открылись огненные врата и поглотили всех до единого!

Видимо, ему понравилось выражение лица Лань Чжаня, и он цокнул, довольный собой. 

— Может, соврал? 

— Конечно! — обрадовался Терхи. — Все подумали, что соврал! Никто не поверил! Но старые люди, когда услышали, сказали нам, что мы глупцы, потому что такие истории бывали прежде и надо нам послушать этого человека. Тогда мы стали его спрашивать, и он показал нам место, где все случилось.

— Показал место?

— Да! Мы будем проезжать его завтра, можешь сам посмотреть. Место обыкновенное, обрыв. Да только по краю его все покрыто кровью!

Шихо тихо пискнул, и предводитель снова замолчал, гордый тем, что знает такую интересную историю.

— Чья кровь? — уточнил Лань Чжань.

— Это мы не смогли понять, хотя все осмотрели. Подумали, человеческая, потому что такое большое колдовство без нее не обойдется. Слушай дальше, что старики сказали! Там у обрыва старый дом, одни стены. Так вот они говорят, что раньше там был сторожевой пост. А знаешь почему? Стерегли нас от этих черных людей! 

— Сказки, — процедил Лань Чжань. — Если это сильные колдуны, кто может их остановить? Только другие колдуны.

— Твой хозяин не глуп! — Терхи подмигнул Шихо, и тот тоже подбоченился. — И мы сначала испугались! Как нам справиться с колдовством? Может, нам звать шаманов? А старики сказали, сторожили здесь потому, что черные люди не колдуны и не демоны-шумнасы, а только их слуги. И убить их совсем просто, как любого человека. Только увидишь огненные врата — сразу стреляй.

— Ты видел? — не утерпел Шихо, и Лань Чжань бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

— А ты думаешь! — Терхи лоснился довольством. — Два раза! Первый раз издалека, это было словно зарево от пожара. Вон как та скала, с острой вершинкой, с такого расстояния я видел. А чему в степи светить? И гореть сильно нечему. Зато второй раз видел очень близко и с самого начала. Поперву появился огненный шар, потом он стал кольцом, и через дыру в нем полезли черные. Тут-то мы их и встретили!

— Убили? — спросил Лань Чжань.

— Конечно! С тех пор мы перестали их бояться. Все увидели, что это люди как люди, высокие только и кожа как молоко. А кровь у них обыкновенная. Но, — он прицокнул, — все при оружии, да хорошем, потому бить надо сразу. 

— Почему ты называешь их черными?

— Одежда черная. Узкая такая, длинная, кто так носит?

Сердце налилось тяжестью, забилось. 

— Давно это было?

— Когда я это видел? — Терхи задумался. — Две луны прошло.

— А караваны когда пропали?

— Первый весной, только трава цвести начала, а второй следом. Были потом еще случаи, но хорошей добычи черным больше не доставалось. 

— И так год злой, еще эта беда, — сказал Лань Чжань, помолчав, и собеседник закивал: 

— Верно, верно. Пять лучей у Черного солнца. Но с этой бедой мы приноровились справляться. Пост держим на памятном месте и караваны стережем. Ни один больше не пропал! 

— Поста достаточно, если врата только там.

— А-а-а! — рассмеялся, прищурившись, Терхи. — Верно, верно! Если врата одни, поста достаточно. Да только постов этих я повидал уже много! Цепью они тут! А что это значит? А? Значит, что много этих врат. И они разные бывают! Я видал только золотые, а встречал тех, кто говорит про белые. Про синие и красные только старики рассказывают, но, может, и мне еще случится увидеть.

Лань Чжань отвернулся и стал смотреть на темнеющие горы и яркое небо над ними. Вспомнилось вдруг желтое марево первых дней и красное солнце. Тогда он думал, в этом мире так всегда, теперь знал, что это был след пыльной бури, внешне ничем этот мир не отличается от его мира. Внешне ничем.

Терхи принялся втолковывать ему про какие-то другие рассказы стариков, но Лань Чжань не слушал: слишком жгло в груди. Он думал про сторожевые башни, решение о которых было принято на Большом совете и которые Ланьлин вызвался построить за свой счет в обмен на беспошлинный провоз грузов. Думал о словах брата, что богатый Ланьлин лучше прочих кланов справляется с бедой, и о частых визитах Главы Не. Второй молодой господин Не тоже всегда приезжал, но Лань Чжань пребывал в затворе и понятия не имел, зачем Хуайсану потребовались эти визиты и о чем говорил с Не Минцзюэ брат. Однако теперь догадывался, по какой причине клан Не бросил все силы на захват и удержание северной границы Цишань Вэнь. Побратимов Низвержения Солнца связывали не только уважение и дружба. Они заключили союз против других кланов, узурпировав возможность грабить соседей. 

Но тогда зачем брат отправил его сюда? Верил ли он, что Лань Чжань сможет пройти другим путем и найти ответы? Ждет ли он еще помощи? Ждал ли?

И понимал ли Цзян Чэн, что происходит, когда оставил на столе талисман, созданный Вэй Ином? На совете он поддержал клан Мейшань Юй, требовавший вернуть себе земли, которые граничат с Северным рубежом. Удалось ли? Лань Чжань досадовал теперь, что не отследил этот момент на Совете. Кажется, все участники того Совета знали, что происходило, кроме него... Или только главы кланов?

Зато теперь ему известно, что раньше все великие кланы пересекали Северный рубеж, делали это достаточно часто и радости местных жителей этим не вызывали, раз против них была выстроена линия обороны. Благодаря ей в какой-то момент сообщение между мирами прервалось и пересечение Северного рубежа стало считаться невозможным, хотя книги хранили описание ритуала и он был не особенно сложен. Вот ответ на вопрос, почему печать Суэ Чунхая не вынесли в этот мир, а годами тратили силы на обезвреживание ее осколков и довели мир до новой войны — боялись не вернуться.

Но как стало известно, что старинная линия сторожевых постов теперь разрушена и перестала действовать, а значит, Северный рубеж снова можно пересекать? Кто узнал? Кем были люди в черном, убитые здешними жителями?

— Что рассказывают ваши старики, зачем в прошлом приходили эти люди? Тоже нападали на караваны? — спросил Лань Чжань и по округлившимся глазам собеседника понял, что невпопад, тот рассказывал о чем-то другом.

— Откуда мне знать? — обиделся Терхи и замолчал.

— В моих краях есть похожие истории, — заговорил Лань Чжань, выдержав паузу и дав собеседнику достаточно времени, чтобы снова заскучать. Солнце к тому времени укатилось им за спины, а навстречу начала подниматься ночь, и воздух заметно свежел. — Не могу понять, почему врата снова начали появляться.

— Да просто забыли они там, что к нам соваться не стоит, — все еще сердито проворчал Терхи. — А мы напомним.

Он развернул лошадь и поскакал к каравану.

Пора было становиться на ночь. 

***

Уже стемнело, когда караван свернулся кольцом, огородив телегами и повозками скотину, костры и палатки, а слуги караван-баши выставили в центре клетки с петухами. Отряд Терхи в круг не заходил, им платили не за сон в тепле, а за службу, то же касалось постоянной охраны каравана. У сухонького караван-баши порядок был строгий, что Лань Чжаню нравилось. Сам он оплатил путешествие с караваном и мог спать в кругу, но всегда ночевал снаружи, потому что леность тела ведет к лености души и упражнения с мечом следует делать ежедневно, не ища оправданий своему бездействию. Шихо отказывался его покидать, хотя рядом не спал, стелил циновку в ногах. Это было неразумно, ведь ночи в степи холодны, а Лань Чжань всегда тушил костер после приготовления еды, чтобы тьма за ним не становилась непроглядной. Спать рядом было бы теплее, но он уже знал, что чуткий на любое желание и готовый к любому поручению Шихо имеет свои убеждения, от которых его ни за что не отговорить: мылся он только в нижней рубахе, никогда не снимал с шеи кожаный шнурок с красной бусиной, брал еду правой рукой и иногда шептал слова на неизвестном Лань Чжаню языке. Однако все эти причуды наверняка объяснялись традициями его народа и были безобидны, а холодные ночи могли стать причиной болезни. Но вопреки его доводам Шихо упорно спал у него в ногах. Вот и теперь прибежал от повозок с их циновками и одеялами в руках, принялся стелить. 

— Будем теперь про врата спрашивать, — сказал Лань Чжань.

— Хотите знать больше таких историй? Я могу. Давайте пока поспрашиваю у здешних?

Лань Чжань кивнул, дозволяя, и добавил медленно: 

— Если кто-то может указать могилы этих людей в черном, я хочу знать. 

Глаза Шихо стали круглыми, и Лань Чжань понял: догадался. Вспомнил, что, рассказывая о Вэй Ине, он говорил о темных одеждах и алой ленте. Притихший Шихо закончил с приготовлениями, дождался, когда Лань Чжань ляжет, и юркнул под овчинку, свернулся клубком. 

Ему страшно, думал Лань Чжань, глядя в огромные здешние звезды. Но, кроме преодоления и принятия, нет пути.

Он закрыл глаза и услышал, как Шихо что-то шепчет.


	13. Глава четвертая. Столица

Город Темраз оказался таким же, как все города степи, пыльным и тесным, только богатых домов в нем больше и стены выше, все-таки столица. Отсюда караван вставал на одну из трех дорог, к Самарканду, и Лань Чжаню пора было принимать решение, что делать дальше. 

Прошел без малого год, как он шагнул в голубое пламя. Чего он достиг? Он не погиб на входе и смог узнать этот мир, обжиться в нем. Пожалуй, если бы брату понадобился караван, Лань Чжань мог бы все устроить так, чтобы обошлось без кровопролития и грабежа. Он видел множество городов и народов, овладел здешними наречиями. Узнал, где похоронены старейшина Ван, его третий сын и двое заклинателей, ему незнакомых. Судя по одеждам, это были люди Цзинь Гуаншаня. Слышал множество историй про огненные врата, были среди них куда более цветистые, чем рассказ унгерата Терхи, но ничего нового к уже известному они не добавляли. Он видел, что несчастье, обрушившееся на этот мир, ничуть не лучше того, что досталось его миру. Там холод и вода, здесь жар и сушь, но как понять, что нарушило равновесие? Как вернуть его? Он не находил ответа.

И он не находил Вэй Ина. 

У него заканчивались деньги. Все чаще он задумывался, не пора ли вернуться и признать: он ничего не смог. Вся польза, на какую он оказался способен, единственный результат затраченных им усилий — это возможность вернуть родным тела погибших отца и сына Ванов. Но разве не сказано: нужно сделать свое сердце беспристрастным и, несмотря ни на что, сохранять покой, тогда все вещи будут изменяться сами собой?

В нем стало мало покоя, в этом причина. Он не может объяснить даже себе, зачем ищет Вэй Ина и почему верит, что он здесь. Знает только, что не может отказаться от этой веры точно так же, как от долга перед кланом, но разве не пламя гордыни терзает его душу, если он тщится найти одно решение и для себя, и для мира? Хотя известно, что только смирение дает легкость и покой. Должно смиренно плыть по воле Неба, а не цепляться за свои желания, как за камни. 

Лань Чжань все меньше говорил, все больше времени тратил на медитации, и Шихо, видимо чувствуя его настрой, тоже как-то сжался, притих. Работу свою меж тем он исполнял как положено, и Лань Чжань тоже: каждое утро он выходил из дома, чтобы найти мужчин, на которых указывали бродяжки, и посмотреть им в лицо. 

— Здесь подавальщик. — Шихо указал пальцем в темноту лапшичной. 

Лань Чжань не хотел есть и стоял у входа, дожидаясь, когда молодой человек выйдет к присевшим за столы гостям, но пока с тарелками бегала только женщина средних лет. Сегодня на площади было шумно, должно быть, в городе выдался праздник. Пестро одетые люди, яркие ленты и флаги, крики разносчиков напитков и сладостей. Лань Чжань обратил внимание на собравшуюся неподалеку кольцом толпу. Над головами зрителей на канате плясал мальчик. Вот он сделал вид, что падает, толпа ахнула, но он со смехом оседлал канат, сделал кувырок и снова поднялся. Восторженные крики сменились звяканьем монеток. Лань Чжань задумчиво смотрел на тонкое, гибкое тело на фоне неба. Мальчишка смеялся.

Когда представление закончилось, зычный мужской голос возвестил:

— А теперь настоящее представление! История с переодеваниями и фокусами! Такого вы еще не видели! Только у нас! Черный колдун и огненные врата!

Лань Чжань окаменел.

Шихо уже долго тряс его за рукав, и он с досадой перевел глаза на подавальщика. Конечно, не он! Лань Чжань вытащил пару монет и ткнул в руку Шихо.

— Заплати. Я буду смотреть представление.

Шихо понесся в толпу, пробивая Лань Чжаню дорогу.

— Пропустите! Пропустите, господин хочет посмотреть!

В кругу оказалось просторно, на землю были постелены ковры, и какая-то женщина в пестрых одеждах с поклоном принесла ему подушку, предлагая сесть, как другие зрители побогаче. Лань Чжань остался стоять.

Грохотали барабаны, выли трубы, а в центре круга извивалась фигура в черном, пролезая в лохматый от желтых и красных лоскутов обруч.

— Я демон-шолмасы, и я пришел в этот мир! — неприятно писклявым голосом возвестил актер, изображавший колдуна. — Чтобы погубить его! Я нашлю на этот мир многие беды! 

Все так же извиваясь, он станцевал странный танец. Люди хлопали, видимо, им нравилось. 

— Но как же мне обмануть людей, чтобы они не разоблачили меня? — Актер качался на месте, изображая раздумья. — А вот как!

Он закрутился волчком, сделал несколько кувырков и, ко всеобщему восторгу, замер в красивой позе. Теперь он не извивался, на лице его была маска с красивым лицом, а на поясе висел деревянный меч. 

— Кто теперь скажет, что я шолмасы? Я воин! 

Тут снова взревели трубы, загрохотали барабаны и в кольце из лоскутов на сцену выкатилась еще одна фигура.

— Я тоже шолмасы, я твоя сестрица! — еще более противным голосом возвестила она. — Кем же мне стать?

— Ты будешь прелестницей! — возвестил колдун, и после вращений и кувырков вторая фигура замерла с ним рядом с улыбающейся маской на лице и веером в руке.

Третий раз загрохотала музыка, и третья фигура вылезла из «врат». 

— Я твой братец, тоже демон! Кем я стану? 

— Ты станешь знаменитым лекарем!

Представление, кажется, пользовалось успехом, Лань Чжань чувствовал, что народу за спиной все больше и крики толпы все громче.

Троица станцевала танец и снова собралась посредине.

— Как же мы погубим мир? — спросил один.

— Это будет просто! — Черный колдун, важно выпятив грудь, сделал круг по сцене. Дети хохотали. — Мы станем их владыками!

— Но у них уже есть владыки! — возразила «сестрица».

— Их мы погубим! — объявил колдун, и троица злодеев снова исполнила танец. 

— Я стану генералом! — Колдун подбросил и поймал меч. — А ты, сестрица, станешь женой хана! 

— Но у него уже есть жена! — всплеснула руками демоница.

— После моего лечения ее не будет! — прокричал «лекарь», и толпа зашумела, закачала головами. Видимо, люди понимали, о чем речь. — Ты родишь хану сына! Он станет новым гурханом! 

Дальнейшее действие, все так же щедро перемежаемое грохотом музыки и танцами, подробно показало, как план был воплощен в жизнь. Вот уже жена хана умерла, хан танцует с демоницей, и — о чудо! — у нее на глазах растет живот, а черный колдун точит меч, готовясь убить хана и посадить на трон сына демоницы. Лань Чжань слышал, как за его плечом тихо сказали: «Может, ребенок вовсе не хана! А ее черного братца!» — и второй голос, женский, сплюнув, ответил : «Вот же мерзость!»

Лань Чжань взял Шихо за плечо, развернулся и вышел из круга вон. 

До постоялого двора они шли молча. Только в номере Лань Чжань посмотрел на мальчишку, собираясь сообщить ему поручение, которое он обдумал, и замер: на голове Шихо была меховая шапка, волосы подвернуты под нее так, чтобы спадали на лоб, лицо чумазое. 

— Что происходит? — спросил он, и Шихо совсем сжался, даже голову втянул, будто Лань Чжань хоть раз его бил и сейчас снова ударит.

Лань Чжань убрал руки за спину. Шихо из этого города, вот в чем дело. И боится, что его узнают, потому он был так тих все эти дни. Следовало обратить на это внимание.

— Может, купить тебе женское платье? — предложил он. Идея казалась ему хорошей: в таком возрасте мальчика от девочки отличить непросто, а женский костюм более закрытый. Но Шихо рухнул на колени и поднял на него испуганные глаза.

— Господин! — заскулил он. — Господин, не прогоняйте! Господин!

Лань Чжань долго смотрел, как по чумазым щекам слезы промывают чистые извилистые дорожки, потом закрыл глаза. Как его угораздило? Он провел с этим ребенком почти год и даже не заподозрил. Зубы, кстати, выросли, ей около двенадцати лет. И уши не проколоты, а это значит, что ее родной народ не кочевой.

— Как мне теперь тебя называть? — спросил он. 

Шихо перестала всхлипывать, замерла. 

— Не прогоняйте, господин…. — повторила она и, увидев, что он нахмурился, пролепетала: — Как вам удобно. Так же. Мне все равно. Лишь бы с вами.

— Шихо, — сказал он после паузы. — Приведи себя в порядок и приготовь чай. Позже я дам тебе поручение. 

Чего он не ожидал, так это что девчонка кинется ему в ноги, обхватив их так крепко, что он качнулся. 

— Этого я не просил, — сухо сообщил он, но Шихо уже сияла. 

Все это только его упущение, давно нужно было задуматься, ведь мальчики редко проявляют подобную чуткость и покладистость. Впрочем…

Дождавшись, когда Шихо убежит, Лань Чжань с длинным выдохом опустился на пол, сложил пальцы и закрыл глаза. 

Первым делом следует навести порядок внутри себя, в покое очищаются мысли сердца.

***

Шихо прибежала, когда уже стемнело, тут же бросилась снова ставить чай, но Лань Чжань сделал знак остановиться. 

— Расскажи, что ты узнала. 

— Все только и говорят о представлении! — Еще тяжело дыша, она опустилась на колени и сложила руки. — Но вообще-то все немножко не так! Городом правит гурхан Аши, он старый, и все думают, что восемь ханов не выберут его больше гурханом, потому что сейчас кругом беды и войны, нужен сильный правитель, чтобы навести порядок. А еще говорят, что его больше не любит Небо. У него четыре сына, один от старшей жены, она умерла, три от младшей, Севраз-ханым. Три ее сына еще дети, а старший, Тогон-хан, взрослый и хороший воин, только его тоже не выберут гурханом!

Она закашлялась, и Лань Чжань велел ей попить воды.

— Почему не выберут? — спросил он, когда Шихо все-таки принялась заваривать чай.

— Он молодой еще! К тому же злосчастный. Его мать умерла родами, а он случайно убил старшего сына одного из восьми ханов. Ну то есть тот сам упал, но в поединке с Тогоном. А еще у него нет сына, жена умерла, оставила ему девочку. 

Лань Чжань кивнул, соглашаясь, что для одного человека бед в избытке.

— Но он славный воин и будет ханом. На западе сейчас война, и Тогон повел туда армию. — Шихо беззвучно расставила чашки. 

То есть на воинское дело его злая судьба не распространяется, отметил Лань Чжань. Все его несчастья во дворце.

— Как зовут колдуна? — спросил он.

— Сейчас все расскажу. — По хитрому взгляду было ясно, что Шихо специально тянет время. — Прошлой осенью Тогон-хан вдруг разогнал свою личную гвардию и нанял новых людей, а во главе поставил Тайсуна, племянника своей покойной матери. А еще появился человек, никому не известный. Хан встретил его во время охоты в степи, и этот человек спас ему жизнь. За это Тогон принял его на службу, а его сестру взял в наложницы, она вот-вот родит. Брату он дал должность лекаря.

Лань Чжань чувствовал, как начинает печь в горле и каменеют плечи, заставил себя дышать ровнее. Сестра? Брат? Он ошибся. Увидел в нелепом уличном представлении то, чего в нем не было.

— Этого человека зовут Нэргуй, — невозмутимо продолжала рассказывать Шихо. Она сняла котелок с огня и перелила горячую воду в сосуд.— Все говорят, что он высокий, стройный и красивый. Глаза как ивовые листья, зубы как жемчуг. А мечом он владеет так хорошо, что только сам Тогон-хан с ним может сравниться. Он поручил Нэргую обучение своих солдат.

— У Вэй Ина нет сестер, — сухо сообщил Лань Чжань и взял чашку, грея об нее замерзшие руки. 

— А она названая, — с торжеством выложила Шихо, как хвастливый игрок в вэй-чи выкладывает кость, переламывающую сражение. — И брат тоже.

Лань Чжань молчал, не в силах пошевелиться. Неизвестный в степи. Хороший мечник. Глаза как ивовые листья.

Он медленно моргнул. Поставил чашку.

— Где он сейчас? 

— Я же говорю, Тогон-хан повел армию на запад, Тайсун его правая рука, Нэргуй — левая.

— Когда они выступили?

— Двенадцать дней назад, в новолуние, идут в крепость Сапжун, а потом дальше. Господин, мы же не поскачем прямо сейчас?

— Нет. — Лань Чжань с трудом ронял слова, дышать было трудно. — Завтра. Скажи… Что значит имя Нэргуй? 

— Ну как же, господин! — Шихо хитро сощурилась. — Вы учили эти слова! И велели вам больше не подсказывать!

Нет имени. Нэргуй означает «без имени».

***

Он заставил себя заснуть, но проснулся все равно раньше обычного, остался собой недоволен и выполнял упражнения до положенного времени. Шихо успела переделать все дела по хозяйству и теперь сидела в тени старой яблони и смотрела, обняв колени, как он сражается с невидимым противником. Лицо она умыла, но шапку оставила. 

Добившись желаемой ясности ума, Лань Чжань занялся подготовкой к отъезду. Двенадцать дней не два, спешкой такой разрыв не покрыть, а суета враг здравомыслия. Он попрощался с караван-баши, забрал из повозок вещи, которыми он и Шихо обзавелись в путешествии: циновки, одеяла, корзины для костра и посуду. Так же им следовало сделать запасы еды, воды и корма для лошадей на случай, если дорога пройдет через безлюдную каменистую местность, все это упаковать и погрузить. А еще проверить состояние одежды и обуви, копыта лошадей, купить для Шихо теплый плащ, потому что теперь у них нет повозки и в непогоду негде укрыться. На это ушло утро и часть дня, в путь они тронулись, когда в третий раз пропели с минарета, тень которого уже пересекла большой двор караван-сарая.

На площади сегодня было не так людно, но вокруг помоста, где шло представление, шумела толпа. В воздухе мелькал пестрый желто-красный обруч. 

— Они ведь врут! — возмутилась Шихо. — Просто врут! Жена Тогона умерла намного раньше, молодая наложница не при чем! И никакие они не демоны, просто люди. Разве ты не должен заставить их замолчать и защитить брата?

Лань Чжань остановился и с высоты седла какое-то время наблюдал за актерами.

— Ты просишь меня долить кипятка в кипящую воду?

— Но ты же сильный, у тебя меч! Просто возьми и разгони их! Или лучше заставь сказать правду! Пусть знают, что за вранье можно и поплатиться.

— Это актеры, — пожал плечами Лань Чжань. — Им платят не за правду.

— Я же не прошу их убить, — пробурчала Шихо. — Просто преподай им урок. 

— Урок тебе уже преподали. — Лань Чжань тронул повод, и Шихо нехотя последовала его примеру. — Достойный человек, видя недостатки другого, исправляет их в себе, а не в нем.

— Я-то не вру! — возмутилась Шихо. — Да еще за деньги!

— Ты считаешь себя вправе говорить другим людям, что им думать. Они тоже. 

Шихо надулась и молчала всю дорогу до городских ворот, где они спешились, проходя мимо стражи. Здесь было людно, повозки досматривались и на въезде, и на выезде, что создавало толчею. Лань Чжань заметил, как невдалеке прошмыгнул один бродяжка лет девяти, потом второй поменьше, нашел глазами Шихо. Та ответила честным взглядом.

К тому времени, как они добрались до ворот, с площади стали доноситься шум и крики. Вряд ли представление могло продолжиться при таком беспорядке. За воротами Шихо опасливо на него покосилась, но Лань Чжань безмятежно смотрел на дорогу перед собой. 

Считать людей глупыми, а себя мудрецом — недостойно.


	14. Часть четвертая. Глава первая. Крепость Сапжун

Идти за армией оказалось легко, но совсем неприятно. И без того здесь местность унылая: ни деревца, ни речки, глазу зацепиться не за что, так еще дорога впереди густо унавожена и разбита колесами телег. С утра до ночи только унылая зимняя степь, вонь, колдобины, а еще следи, чтоб лошадь не наступила на разбитый горшок или в пятно дегтя. Хотя зря она ругает свою лошадку, Оч умница. Шихо потрепала ее по жесткой стриженой гривке. Оч значит искорка, это потому, что у нее на пегом лбу рыжая отметина. А лошадь господина Шихо называет Бат, потому что для господина лошадка маловата, но она крепкая, везет и его, и груз, не жалуется. Сам господин никак лошадей не называет. Шихо считает, что так неправильно, но господину прощает, он ведь вообще в лошадях поначалу не смыслил. И даже хотел продать Оч и Бат. Говорил, что они уродливые и ему нужна лошадь выше. Шихо, пользуясь тем, что она чуть позади, вытянула лицо и шепотом перечислила, как господин тогда: у них все признаки плохой лошади, они пузатые и вислозадые, ноги слишком короткие, зато головы слишком большие и странной формы. К тому же они не кованы и шерсть их слишком густа. Шихо фыркнула — разве можно такое говорить про хороших лошадок? Стоит только посмотреть, какие у них широкие, крепкие копыта! Почти как лапы верблюдов. Их и не нужно ковать, такие лошадки пройдут и песок, и камень. Ножки у них и впрямь коротки, потому крупно рысить они не любят, зато они этими ножками весь день топают. Попробовал бы господин на персидской высокой лошади столько пройти! Хотя персидские лошадки очень красивые, резвые, ушки у них острые, шеи длинные, и такая лошадка была бы очень господину к лицу! Да только по песку и камню резвость не помощник, навидалась Шихо, как это бывает: у прежнего ее хозяина красивые были лошадки, всяких пород. 

— Ты все равно лучше, — сказала она в мохнатое ухо Оч и запустила пальцы в рыжую шерсть — погреть, холодно сегодня.

Оч трудяга, она и поест на ходу, что сама найдет, и не упрется только потому, что с утра до ночи ходить ей скучно, как балованным дорогим коням. Идет себе да идет. Господин не верил поначалу, что лошади очень хороши, а теперь полюбуйтесь — привык! И к стременам коротким, и к высокому седлу. 

Шихо чуть откинулась, любуясь господином: спина ровная, сильная, плечи широкие, а в поясе узок, будто девушка. В каких краях родится такая красота? Шихо обязательно бы до этих краев добралась! Там, должно быть, все-все красиво, а не как тут… Навоз, сухой бурьян, пятна кострищ.

Она вздохнула. Ну зато она с господином! Разве может она жаловаться? 

Небо насыпало ей удачи полной горстью, дав такого господина! Сначала глазам не поверила: как может быть знатный человек совсем без слуг? Даже если он издалека, как он добрался совсем один, ничегошеньки не понимая? Ведь был сначала чисто младенец, попадись ему не Шихо, а кто-нибудь из мошенников, чтобы с ним случилось? Уж точно ничего хорошего. Иногда Шихо думала, что господин был послан ей как испытание. Мама любила говорить про испытания, которые учат нас и делают сильнее. Шихо не очень понимала, для чего испытания учили маму, если она все равно умерла, но нет-нет да и задумывалась, а вдруг это означает, что мама испытание не прошла, потому все так и обернулось? А если все правильно сделать, то будет счастье? 

Ну вот господин, к примеру. Шихо ведь сначала хотела просто стащить что-нибудь такое, чтоб денег надолго хватило. Хорошо бы меч! За такой три коровы дадут! Поплоше если, то даже четыре. Ну или хотя бы то нефритовое колечко… Она бы нашла ему применение! Думала в доверие войти, все выведать и ждать случая, а потом как-то так вышло, что решила остаться. Ну то есть не то чтобы вышло, просто она поняла, что Небо нельзя гневить! С ним ведь как? Разок отвернешься от милости — и все, больше не пошлет. Господин красивый и не злой, ничего сверх обыкновенного не требует и сытно кормит. Одежду ей купил хорошую. Разве это не значит, что она прошла испытание и ей дана награда? Вот стащила бы меч, а ее за ухо да к судье: где взяла? Где бы она была сейчас? 

Да и как господина оставить, ну что он один может? Больно он странный. Вон как с этими лицедеями. Даже не всыпал им! Он совсем никогда не злится, виданное ли это дело? Однажды она не утерпела и вместо пополнения запасов еды купила красную стеклянную бутылочку. Она давно на нее смотрела — такая красивая! Ее продавали в лавке рядом с постоялым двором, и Шихо по несколько раз на дню забегала туда полюбоваться. Если через красное стекло посмотреть на солнце, то от радости душа взмывает и летит, как птица, а свет такой ослепительный, что лечит дурное настроение лучше сытной еды и сна в тепле. Даже лучше конфет! Но стекло очень дорого, и даже такая маленькая вещица из него стоит как целая корзина продуктов. Она знала, что нельзя нарушить указания господина, но наутро они бы ушли из этого города и она никогда больше не увидела бы этой красоты. И она ее купила. 

А господин ее даже не избил! Даже не сказал, что она никчемная! Спросил, зачем она купила эту вещь, и она честно сказала — красиво. И показала, как нужно смотреть. Он велел больше самовольно деньгами не распоряжаться, бутылочку забрал, и Шихо плакала ночью, думая, что лучше бы она соврала, что потеряла деньги, тогда ее сокровище было бы при ней! Но через время господин отдал ей бутылочку, доверху наполненную какой-то прозрачной жидкостью. Горлышко ее было крепко запечатано, но смотреть насквозь все равно можно было. Господин сказал, что теперь в этой бутылочке будет храниться дорогое лекарство и она должна пообещать, что ни в коем случае не потеряет его. Радостная Шихо клялась всеми богами и всевидящим Небом, повесила бутылочку на шею, рядом с маминой бусиной. 

Вот только потом они до новой луны ели лишь самую дешевую еду, совсем без мяса и даже без сыра! Нет, Шихо была согласна, но зачем и господин ел вместе с ней одно вареное пшено и сухие пресные лепешки, а пил только воду? Это было несправедливо, и Шихо даже хотела потихоньку продать бутылочку и перелить лекарство в дешевую глиняную, но ведь тогда бы вышло, что она нарушила слово и снова самовольно распорядилась деньгами господина! И она не стала.

Шихо дернула повод, чтобы Оч не вступила в деготь, а то ведь налипнет на копыта, отскребай потом. Сколько им ехать по этой ужасной дороге? Господин сказал, что их скорость вдвое больше, чем скорость армии. Шихо знает, что с их лошадками не нужны дневки, а господин говорит, всякая армия их делает раз в пять-шесть дней, потому что идти без передышки армия не может. Как бы посчитать, за сколько они доберутся до крепости Сапжун? Говорили, что до нее около двадцати дней пути. Значит, Тогон-хан должен быть уже там или близко, а им еще ехать и ехать. Еще говорили, Тогон-хан будет стоять в крепости Сапжун, пока не подойдут другие войска, и только потом двинет армию к перевалу. Успеет ли господин добраться раньше, чем армия уйдет вперед? Хорошо бы успел!

Господин думает, она не видит, как он волнуется? Она видит! Но быстро скакать нельзя, лошади устанут, и придется дать им отдых, тогда выйдет вовсе не быстрее. Шихо попыталась представить: если бы она узнала, что у нее есть брат, которого она любит и долго ищет, смогла бы она вот так спокойно ехать? Господин может, подумала она с гордостью. Поэтому он господин, а не сопливая девчонка! А еще он такой красивый! Шихо особенно нравится, когда перед сном, вечерами, он садится и снимает с головы черный платок. Под ним у него шелковая ленточка с серебряным облаком, но ее господин при Шихо никогда не снимал. Туго стянутые в узел волосы растекаются по его плечам и спине до пола, а он прочесывает их красивым белым гребнем, который обмакивает в масле, и тогда волосы блестят как шелк и запах такой, какой бывает у палочек благовоний. Шихо попробовала и сама так волосы прочесать. Масло, понятно, взяла обычное. Вышло красиво, и плести стало легко. Только к таким волосам песок уж больно липнет! Трудно потом отмыть. А носить платок Шихо не нравится. 

Господин вдруг свернул с дороги и поскакал к груде камней, над которой кружили птицы. Шихо, и не видя еще, что там, догадалась — мертвечина. Но мало ли дохлятины им встречалось, то лошади, то степные звери. Чем эта заинтересовала господина? Вскоре она увидела чем. На земле лежала на только лошадь, но и всадник. Сразу было видно, что умер он не своей смертью: голова развалена надвое, как гнилая тыква, внутри одни ошметки, ни мозга, ни глаз, да и от лица мало что осталось. Это птицы выклевали: на костях видно щербинки от клювов. Господин спрыгнул на землю, присел, разглядывая тело. Шихо с ужасом смотрела, как он обшаривает халат мертвеца, пояс, рукава, седельную сумку. Беспокоить мертвых, да еще неупокоенных, да еще в безлюдном месте!

— Вы его знали, господин? — спросила она опасливо. Может, господин собирается этого человека похоронить? Тогда мертвец не обидится за обыскивание его вещей. Или еще можно отомстить за него. Но откуда им знать, кто убийца? 

— Он обогнал нас вчера, помнишь?

И в самом деле, этот человек пронесся мимо них прошлым вечером, она подумала еще: как будто это он нашел наконец брата и спешит увидеться. А господин сказал, что это гонец, и весь вечер молчал потом.

— Это правда гонец?

— При нем ничего нет. — Господин поднялся, отряхнул руки. — Бирка срезана. 

— Его убили, чтобы забрать донесение?

Господин кивнул, отошел к груде камней, взял один и перенес к телу. Потом второй, третий. Шихо решила помочь: пусть крупные камни ей не под силу, зато она может быстро таскать мелкие. Задобрить мертвеца не помешает, хоть она его и не трогала. 

Постепенно они обложили тело гонца крупными камнями вокруг, а теми, что помельче, завалили сверху. Бат и Оч мирно хрустели сухой травой, и Шихо, проходя, потрепала их по шерсти. Хорошие лошадки, персидские на такой корм и не глянули бы. 

Когда они снова тронулись в путь, господин спросил задумчиво, не видела ли она по пути голубей в небе. Шихо не видела, но твердо решила теперь смотреть как следует. Вот ведь история! Прошел месяц, как армия Тогона покинула столицу, и вот ему вслед шлют гонца, но кто-то его перехватывает. А ведь больше никто мимо них с господином не проезжал! Что же это значит? А вот что. Кто-то заранее знал, что гонец будет, и ждал его на полдороге. Только, может, гонец скакал вовсе не к Тогон-хану. Мало ли кто там впереди мог ждать новость из столицы? Или его просто ограбили какие-то злодеи. Все в этой истории непонятно. Вот и господин все думает, думает. Надо его отвлечь.

Шихо ткнула пятками в бока Оч, поравнялась с Бат. 

— А почему могилы? — спросила она, указывая на холмики взрытой земли, которые уже не первый раз замечала по сторонам от дороги. — Солдаты что, болеют?

— Некоторые, — не поворачивая головы, сказал господин. Видя, что разговорить не получилось, Шихо собралась было задать еще вопрос, но он продолжил сам: — Вторая причина — дисциплина. 

Господин не любит, когда спрашивают, не подумав, и Шихо честно подумала сначала, при чем тут дисциплина. Бьют кнутом? Палками? Но не до смерти же бьют!

— Наказывают? — уточнила она. 

— Это армия, в ней есть правила. А еще у каждого есть оружие. Если к соблюдению правил не принуждать, наступит хаос, армией невозможно станет управлять. 

— Они что, казнят своих?

Господин кивнул. 

— Воровство. Драки. Дезертирство. Потеря оружия. Неисполнение приказа. За все это смертная казнь.

— Но почему? Можно же просто побить хорошенько!

— На войне нельзя. — И лицо у господина сделалось такое, что Шихо отвела глаза. Стало страшно.

Она-то представляла себе армию вроде каравана, только едут люди не по торговым делам, а воевать. Выходит, вот как все на самом-то деле устроено? Она притихла. Война? До сих пор она не думала о том, куда они направляются. Ну то есть они едут в крепость Сапжун, там господин встретится наконец с братом. А дальше Шихо никогда не думала, потому что это было немножко страшно. Вдруг господин, когда найдет брата, больше никуда не поедет и скажет ей, что она больше не нужна? Шихо совсем не хотелось такого, а всякий знает, что если о плохом не думать, демоны не подслушают мысли и неприятного можно будет избежать! Только, кажется, уже не выйдет не думать. Может, обойдется? Пускай бы они и дальше ехали с господином, ей нравится. И брат с ними тоже, конечно. Говорят, он очень красивый! И наверняка нравом похож на господина: тоже иногда говорит странные вещи и ведет себя непонятно, но человек не злой. 

Только как же — война? Она же где-то там, а они просто едут к брату? Они же не на войну?

***

Крепость оказалась невзрачной и совсем крошечной на фоне близких острозубых гор. То, что армии в ней уже нет, понятно стало еще до того, как они с господином в ворота въехали, потому что никакая армия в этой крепости бы не поместилась, а снаружи не было видно лагеря. Значит, Тогон-хан уже идет к перевалу, а они все еще от него отстают. 

К большому облегчению Шихо, господин не миновал городок, чтобы быстрее догнать брата, а велел ей найти постой, чтобы помыться и привести в порядок одежду. Она знала, что господин не терпит неряшливости, и все-таки не слишком рассчитывала на передышку, ведь как можно остановиться, когда брат совсем близко! Только, может быть, думала она, господину тоже страшновато. Отчего его брат не давал ему о себе знать, да еще имя сменил? Тут какая-то непростая история. Но ее дело маленькое, она поспит в тепле и переоденется в чистое, это уже хорошо.

Здешний караван-сарай оказался наполовину пуст, не было в нем привычного шума и суеты, никто не грузился и не тащил тюки на склад, не кричали ишаки и петухи, мелкие торговцы не уставили своими лотками весь двор, здесь по нему хоть колесом ходи. Даже одежды на просушку вывешено было всего ничего. Зато из кузниц слышался звон: то бухали тяжелые молоты, то звенели маленькие, по всему городу вился черный дым. Железных дел мастерам, видать, работы здесь хватало. Покрутившись меж людей, Шихо разузнала, что уже второй год торговля здесь в упадке: слишком часто из-за перевала приходят не караваны, а отряды степняков. На крепость они не нападают, конечно, ее с наскоку не взять, но окрестные селенья грабят частенько и обозы угоняют. Нанимать солдат для охраны уж очень накладно выходит, ничего не заработаешь, да еще людей потеряешь, вот и пошел торговый люд другой дорогой — не пропадать же товару.

Пользуясь таким случаем, Шихо сняла жилье получше, все равно вышло дешевле, чем в Темразе, разузнала, где тут что, свела лошадей на конюшню и перетаскала все их вещи наверх, в их комнату.

Здешняя едальня была на хорезмийский манер, с топчанами, на которых люди сидели помногу и подолгу. Такое устройство Шихо нравилось, интересно же. Можно истории послушать, разузнать, чем люди живут и какие на свете новости. А бывает, что рассказывают сказки или поют долгие-долгие песни. В игры ее никогда не берут, понятно, но тоже можно поглазеть. Плохо только когда соберутся по торговым делам, тогда уж не лезь, там сделки обсуждают и заключают договора. А вот господин такие места не жалует, не нравится ему, когда чужие подсаживаются. Хотя он и слова не скажет, но Шихо все равно видит: не любит. Потому обычно и садится лицом к стене, это как бы знак, что видеть он никого не хочет. Иногда и правда помогает. Но сегодня господин сел боком, а значит, хочет посмотреть, что здесь за народ. 

Шихо забралась на топчан с ногами и тоже начала оглядываться, дожидаясь еды. Тут не как в караван-сарае, народу полно. Прямо напротив солдаты, целая толпа, говорят громко, смеются, видно, что все знакомы, да и одеты все одинаково. А справа вроде местные, это тут так пояса принято вязать. Их человек пять, один что-то рассказывает, остальные скучают. А вон приезжие, длиннобородые, степенные. Наверняка купцы. Семья или даже две сбились в углу, детишек полно, женщины галдят. Сюда, значит, и женщин пускают. А вон усталые люди в одинаковых халатах, сидят вместе, но никто ни на кого не смотрит. Понятное дело, чьи-то работники. 

Ничего особенно увлекательного не обнаружив и еды еще не дождавшись, Шихо повернулась к господину и обмерла, не веря своим глазам. Таким ей господина видеть не приходилось: смотрит куда-то перед собой, будто и не дышит даже, только недвижные глаза горят черным пламенем. Зверь перед прыжком, подумала Шихо и повернулась посмотреть, что такого заприметил господин, но не успела — он тут же опустил глаза и теперь сидел недвижный, холодный. Ну не померещилось же ей! Подавальщик притащил миски с похлебкой, потом сбегал за чаем, а Шихо все следила, поднимет ли господин взгляд? Он не поднимал и к еде не приступал, так и сидел статуей вроде Будды, только тонкий и не из золота.

— Остынет, господин! — Шихо придвинула ближе миску, придумывая, чем бы его отвлечь. Бросила взгляд на посетителей — да что он такого тут увидел? Все как было, так и есть. — А я узнала, Тогон-хан всего три дня как из крепости вышел. Мы его мигом нагоним!

Господин открыл глаза и долго смотрел на нее. Ничего не ответил, стал есть.

Похлебка была чудо как вкусна, Шихо мычала, когда было слишком горячо, но не могла остановиться, хватала новые и новые куски. Господин такого поведения не любил и сам всегда ел медленно, но сейчас ему нужно было отвлечься, а ей очень хотелось проглотить все до крошки. 

— Ты чужак, — прозвучало прямо над ухом, и Шихо удивленно подняла голову от миски. По подбородку потекло. 

Перед ними стоял один из тех солдат, что сидели напротив. Нет, не солдат! Слишком богатым мехом подбит черный кафтан, слишком дорогая на нем вышивка, пояс шелковый, сапоги остроносые красные, и по рукояти меча красные камушки. Не солдат! Шихо подняла глаза выше и замерла. 

Красив ее господин, Шихо всегда им любовалась, как выдавался случай и он не видел, но его красота небесная, светлая, а от взгляда на этого человека у нее в душе полыхнуло, как от солнца через красное стекло. И даже показалось, что сейчас он скосит на нее глаза из-под длинных ресниц и на высокие скулы лягут алые отсветы. Только на Шихо подошедший, конечно, вовсе не смотрел, он смотрел на господина, а тот снова окаменел. Потом неспешно отставил тарелку, сложил руки. 

— Да, — сказал он просто, глядя этому человеку в глаза. 

Это же он, догадалась Шихо. Это его брат, все как говорили: высокий и стройный, в поясе как девушка, глаза как ивовые листья… Ох, какие глаза! От такой красоты страшно.

— По твоей одежде мне не понять, откуда ты, — чуть нараспев произнес незнакомец, все так же не сводя с ее господина взгляда. Шихо видела, как его солдаты следят за этим разговором, перешептываются.

— Я прибыл в Архай с юга и пришел в Темраз с караваном. — Голос ее господина был ровным, громким, но Шихо чуяла: что-то не так. Это же его брат? Почему они говорят, как чужие? Они в ссоре? Брат отказался от него? Или не хочет возвращаться?

Незнакомец молчал, смотрел, и взгляд его был недобрым. Шихо не могла больше глядеть ему в лицо и перевела глаза на руку, которую он опустил на рукоять меча. Рука тоже была красивой.

— Ты не остался в Темразе, — сказал незнакомец и вдруг наклонился, приближая лицо к лицу ее господина. — Зачем ты пришел сюда?

— Такова моя судьба.

Нэргуй — конечно, это он, кто же еще! — медленно распрямил спину.

— Судьба привела тебя на войну хорошо вооруженным, — усмехнулся он. — Ты хочешь наняться на службу?

— Я только прибыл. — Голос ее господина стал холоден и безразличен, ресницы чуть опустились. — Я дам тебе ответ позже.

Усмешка снова тронула губы Нэргуя, и Шихо показалось вдруг, что прежде она этого человека видела. Не таким, как сейчас, а...

— Меня зовут Нэргуй, сын Дамдина. Эта крепость под моим началом.

Дамдин? И это имя ей кажется знакомым. Шихо грызла губу, пытаясь вспомнить. Господин тем временем спустился с помоста и приветствовал Нэргуя со всем почтением. 

— Меня зовут Лань Ванцзи. 

Нэргуй ответил поклоном.

— Судя по имени, ты и в самом деле издалека, — сказал он, распрямляя спину, и тут же спросил быстро, будто сам себя перебил: — Мое лицо тебе знакомо?

Шихо замерла, ожидая, что ответит ее господин. Скажет: «Да, ведь ты мой брат, я искал тебя»? Должен сказать, как иначе? Он ведь постоянно твердит, что лгать запрещено!

— Мне рассказывали историю о тебе. 

Шихо в восхищении шлепнула себя ладонью по губам. Ловко! А Нэргуй склонил голову к плечу, качнулся на каблуках богато украшенных сапог.

— Вот как? Что же это за история?

— На площадях Темраза играют представление с тобой в главной роли. Называют демонами тебя, твою сестру и твоего брата. 

От улыбки Нэргуя у Шихо душа ушла в пятки. Ударит, подумала она. Убьет! Полыхнет алым из-под ресниц! Но Нэргуй запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

— И огненные врата открываю?

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил господин. 

— Полезная штука на случай войны! — все еще смеясь, кивнул Нэргуй. — Нужно будет научиться. 

Господин как-то странно на него посмотрел, но сказал совсем про другое: 

— Хочу сообщить главе крепости о том, что видел по пути сюда. 

Нэргуй жестом разрешил продолжить.

— В трех днях пути отсюда был убит гонец из столицы. Кроме него, нас никто не обгонял.

Взгляд Нэргуя снова стал пристальным.

— При нем было донесение, опознавательные знаки?

— Нет. 

Нэргуй качнулся на каблуках и вдруг посмотрел на Шихо. Она от неожиданности ойкнула и закрыла лицо руками. 

— Я жду твоего решения, Лань Ванцзи, — медленно произнес Нэргуй у нее над головой. Сквозь пальцы она видела, как он сделал знак солдатам. Те без единого слова поднялись и вместе с ним вышли. 

Господин молча смотрел перед собой. И Шихо тоже не знала, что сказать.


	15. Глава вторая. Голуби

Голубь мелко переступал розовыми лапками по насесту, курлыкал и косил блестящей бусиной глаза на подругу, но та оставалась равнодушна, а потом и вовсе смежила серые веки-колечки.

Раньше Цэцэг думала, что почтовые голуби — это обычные птицы, которые приучены носить груз на лапке. Откуда ей было знать, что это особая порода? Ведь такие голуби дороги и есть только у богатых. Теперь она знает, что серые кольца вокруг глаз — верный признак хорошего почтаря, а кроме них, обязательно нужно смотреть на форму головы и длину шеи: только породистая птица мчит быстрее самого горячего коня и лететь может весь день. Жаль, что в людях породу не определить по одному лишь виду. 

Цэцэг подставила лицо солнцу. Зимнее солнце мало греет, но все-таки радует. А эту тесную, открытую всем ветрам желто-глиняную крепость она ненавидит, зато здесь она полновластная хозяйка и порядки может завести какие пожелает, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Если она желает проводить время на голубятне, посещать лечебницу и видеться с братьями, это ее право, и пусть только попробует кто спорить! Но отчего же нельзя получить сразу все? Для чего у всякого хорошего есть темная сторона?

Снизу послышались шаги, кто-то легко и быстро поднимался по лестнице. Служанкам в их неудобной одежде так не суметь, и Цэцэг повернулась к двери, уже догадываясь, кто к ней спешит. Шаги приближались.

Порой Цэцэг вспоминала себя прежнюю и качала головой. Не была она тогда цветком, только бутоном. Да и братьев она помнила совсем другими. Мэрген теперь становится похожим на отца, такой важный, строгий. А ведь как с ним спорил! И назло носил не снимая кольцо для стрельбы из лука. Теперь же, полюбуйтесь, даже порядок в его лечебнице похож на тот, о каком любил поговорить отец. Или вот Нэргуй. Был молчалив, задумчив, а что теперь? Он похож на уголь, подумала Цэцэг, глядя на поднимающегося к ней брата. Не хрупкий древесный, а тот, что вырубают из земли и который кажется камнем, пока не попадет в огонь. И тогда он себя покажет. 

Нэргуй блеснул улыбкой, коротко ей поклонился.

— Приветствую Цэцэг-ханым!

— Нэргуй-эркин! — поддразнила в ответ она.

— Голубей из столицы не было? — спросил Нэргуй, и Цэцэг подняла брови, удивляясь. К чему спрашивать? Донесения отправляются ему без задержки.

— Только от северной разведки, ты вчера его получил, — ответила она, уже чувствуя: брат неспокоен. Улыбнулся в первый миг, а теперь серьезен, губы сомкнуты, плечи напряжены.

— В трех днях пути убили гонца с донесением из столицы.

— Как ты узнал?

Нэргуй хмурился, глядя куда-то вдаль, молчал, потом признался:

— От человека, который называет себя Лань Ванцзи. Он только что прибыл в город, с ним мальчик-слуга. 

— Ну рассказывай уже! — рассердилась Цэцэг. — Что я тебя, уговаривать должна? Пришел человек, что в этом такого? Торговец?

— Смотри сама. Говорит, что он с юга, пришел с караваном от Архая, но одет он не так, как одеваются китайцы, на нем длинный халат вроде тех, что носят даосские монахи, только синий. Держится, как человек знатный, у него дорогое оружие, но при этом лошади степные и заводных нет. — Нэргуй жестом остановил собравшуюся было снова его перебить сестру. — Молодой, немного выше меня и в плечах шире, в поясе так же тонок. Он похож на меня, Цэцэг, будто мы одного народа. И лицо его слуги кажется мне знакомым, это мальчик, лет десять-двенадцать. 

— Давай я на них взгляну.

Нэргуй кивнул, соглашаясь, что так и нужно поступить.

— Память у тебя всегда была лучше моей. 

— Как раз скоро Белый праздник, пригласи его.

Нэргуй задумчиво сощурился. 

— Верно, нужно пригласить. Ты на них обоих посмотришь, а я проверю кое-что…

— И все-таки в том, что ты рассказал про этого человека, нет ничего особенного, а ты неспокоен, я вижу. Тебе кажется, ты знал его раньше? Или волнуешься из-за гонца?

— Ты не понимаешь. — Нэргуй помолчал, глядя в сторону гор, потом развернулся к сестре. — Архай. Пришел с юга. Темные длинные одежды. Меч-улду. 

Так вот о чем вспомнил брат!

— Красный пояс и волосы по плечам? — спросила она.

— Нет, — неохотно признал он. — Пояс кожаный, волосы в узел и черный платок. Но лицо тоже чистое, красивое.

— Ты же сам сказал, что у него лошадь степная! Да и вообще, он один. С мальчиком. — Цэцэг потрясла брата за плечо. Ух, жесткое! — Те люди угнали караван, а что им здесь брать? Даже если этот Лань Ванцзи один из них и приехал сюда разведать, ты сам знаешь, в этой крепости нечем поживиться. Может, только железом, но здесь слишком много людей с оружием.

Пальцы Нэргуя стиснули край невысокой, Цэцэг по грудь, стены, которая огораживала площадку на вершине башни. 

— Не так много. А если в дверь можно войти, из нее можно и выйти! 

Эта мысль Цэцэг в голову не приходила, она нахмурилась.

— Сообщишь Тогону?

— Не сейчас. Одних подозрений мало, — неохотно признал Нэргуй. — Я поставил людей следить за каждым их шагом.

Цэцэг подумала и согласилась: хорошее решение.

— К тому же Тогон не верит в огненные врата, — сказала она. — Говорит, все это сказки. Он думает, что какой-то южный народ ищет новые земли, вот и все.

— Но я своими глазами видел это огненное кольцо! И Мэрген!

— Я тебе верю. — Цэцэг погладила его по плечу. — Говорю лишь, что для Тогона нужны доказательства посущественней синего халата и высокого роста. А меня, признаться, больше волнует хан Джирга. Вот уж кто точно своего ни за что не упустит и Тогона не простит. Он долго ждал случая.

— Пока гурхан жив, предать открыто он не решится, — задумчиво протянул Нэргуй. — Конечно, всегда можно сделать так, чтобы что-то задержало в пути... Но разведка доносит, что хан Джирга движется к нам, как и было оговорено. Судя по пыли, ведет тысяч пятнадцать.

Цэцэг молчала, глядя в бесконечную даль холодной, каменно-мертвой степи. Даже при свете солнца стебли засохших трав белели, как кости. Ни проблеска цвета, куда ни глянь, только серый, коричневый, черный и синева неба.

— Ненавижу эту крепость! — Цэцэг стукнула кулачком по глиняным кирпичам стены. — Почему я должна тут сидеть? Почему Тогон там, а я тут? Нам нельзя разделяться, мы должны держаться вместе! И ты из-за меня тут застрял!

— Тебе со дня на день рожать. — Лицо Нэргуя смягчилось, и он стал похож на себя прежнего. — Этот ребенок слишком важен для Тогон-хана. И для меня. А про Мэргена ты не забыла? Не сердись, Тогон-хан все правильно сделал. 

Нэргуй договорил чуть отстраненно, словно подумал в это время о чем-то другом. Цэцэг догадывалась, что его тревожит. Слишком много всего: хан Джирга, этот новый человек, убитый гонец…

— А что этот твой незнакомец рассказывает о столице? Какие новости? 

— Говорит, нас славят на всех площадях, — усмехнулся Нэргуй. — Играют представление, где ты демоница!

— Почему? — изумилась Цэцэг. Понятно, почему ее называют грязной степнячкой, но в ней же нет ничего такого… Ах да, она ведает травы! И знает яды. А еще мешает Севраз-ханым. У которой, возможно, как раз ухудшилось здоровье...

— Потому что ты моя сестра, а я тоже демон!

— И Мэрген?

— Конечно!

— И какой же у нас план? — Цэцэг притворно нахмурилась. — Может, захватим мир? 

Они рассмеялись, но смех вышел не слишком веселым. Спасти бы одного ребенка, думала Цэцэг. Нет, двоих, еще девочку. И одного мужчину ханской крови. И двух ее братьев. Вечное Небо, разве она многого хочет? Какую цену нужно уплатить?

— Когда вернемся, — сказала Цэцэг, будто решая вопрос ближайших дней, — нужно будет что-то решать. Сумасшедшая старуха не стоит жизни детей Тогон-хана. Кто сидит без движения, к тому подбирается скорпион несчастий!

— И чем тогда ты будешь от нее отличаться? — невесело скривил губы Нэргуй. — Севраз-ханым тоже защищает своих детей.

— Ничем я на нее не похожа. Я на ее детей не нападала! И на ее мужа не нападала! И вообще, все эти истории про благородство золотой крови пишут те, кто успел нанести удар первым и остался жив!

Нэргуй поймал ее руку, и ударить по кирпичам второй раз не вышло. 

— Маленькая Цэцэг стала грозная! Сама додумалась? — спросил он со смешком. 

— Тогон объяснил, — призналась Цэцэг. — Он умнее меня. Я глупая, я думала раньше, что можно просто никого не обижать, и все будет хорошо.

Нэргуй понимающе кивнул, но Цэцэг знала: не стоит ему говорить о том, что она твердо решила стать первой. Не просто решила, но и кое-что для этого сделала. Да только не пошлют в далекую крепость гонца с вестью о смерти старой ханым, тут что-то другое...

О чем Нэргуй думает? Взгляд скользит по степи, ни за что не цепляясь. Хоть и стоит с ней рядом, но он не здесь. С ней голуби — курлычут, заглядывают, нет ли корма. А он как тот беркут, что кружит в небе. Вот и Нэргуй его заметил, наклонился поднять камушек и метнул его в часового так, что ротозей подскочил от неожиданности. А не спи на посту, приказ был за хищными птицами следить.

— Ни одного голубя… — проговорил Нэргуй, снова глядя в небо. — И убитый гонец. Его не преследовали, Цэцэг. Его подстерегли. 

И указал на раскинувшую в небе крылья птицу. Часовой на стене, вскинув лук, щурился и ждал, когда она отвернет от солнца.

***

Цэцэг любила Белый праздник больше всех на свете. Нет другого такого таинственного праздника, как волшебство спасения Солнца. Всю осень черные демоны-мангусы тянут его к земле, пьют из него жизнь, чтобы забрать солнце насовсем в свой подземный мир, но равноденствие уже случилось, а значит, Белый старик сменил кочевье и вот-вот уже придет солнцу на помощь. Он ударит демонов посохом с лошадиной головой, а когда они выпустят добычу, покатит старик солнце в гору, чтобы оно снова набралось жизни. 

К такому событию готовятся задолго, хлопот много. Нужно наготовить и спрятать на льду мясных пирожков, навести чистоту в жилищах и пошить новые одежды, украсить мешочки для дарения, позаботиться о девяти белых кушаньях и приготовить для Белого старика семь чаш. Цэцэг пропела, как в детстве:

В первой чаше вода: Белый старец моет руки.  
Во второй чаше молоко: Белый старик моет лицо.  
В третьей чаше цветок: Белый старик вдыхает аромат.  
В четвертой чаше девять хужэ: Белый старик очищается дымом.  
В пятой чаше горит огонь: Белый старец считает людей.  
В шестой чаше чай: Белый старец пьет.  
В седьмой чаше угощение: Белый старец ест.

В их лампадке-зуле раньше было четыре фитилька. После того как мама умерла, стало три. Когда появился Нэргуй, снова зажгли четыре. И в этом году четыре: отец остался в далекой желтой степи, но теперь у нее есть Тогон-хан. А скоро, если Белый старик явит милость, фитильков может стать пять! 

В Темразе принято ставить одну зулу с фитилем из девяти нитей, но Цэцэг сделает, как в детстве, она здесь хозяйка. 

А еще до праздника обязательно нужно сходить к шаману. Он каждому говорит, как ему открыть дорогу счастья. Для каждого этот путь свой, зависит он от дня, в который человек родился. 

Радостный это праздник — и страшный. Страшно ошибиться и вызвать немилость Белого старика. Страшно не суметь открыть путь своему счастью. Ведь если не успеешь проснуться до рассвета, Белый старик решит, что ты мертв и нет тебя в мире живых, потому обойдет своей милостью. А еще нельзя в ночь его битвы с демонами быть вне дома, потому что все животные и птицы идут в эту ночь кланяться Белому старику, и, если какой-то человек заступит им дорогу, не будет ему счастья и дети в его роду будут похожи на того зверя, которого он обидел. Белый старик строг, он любит порядок во всем. Чем обидели его люди в прошлом году, отчего год выдался злым? Как теперь узнать?.. Нужно не оплошать в этом, отпраздновать так, чтобы старик порадовался!


	16. Глава третья. Праздник

Поначалу Шихо заскучала. Не потому, что эту всю пыльную крепость можно на одной ножке пропрыгать и не запыхаться. Да, нет в ней ничего интересного, но они с господином всякие города видали, иногда вовсе кочевые стойбища. Просто всегда было у них дело и цель: они искали брата. Каждый день ходили, смотрели, узнавали. Ничего не добивались, возвращались домой отдохнуть и шли дальше, в каждом городе одно и то же, но все-таки двигались вперед. Теперь им бы радоваться, они нашли, кого искали! Да только и господин не весел, и Шихо с ним. Ну а какое тут веселье? Брат вроде и нашелся, а вроде и нет. Ничего не понятно. Разве так должно было быть?

Господин все так же рано вставал и упражнялся во дворе, но потом садился и молчал. Долго! Он, кажется, мог вечность молчать. А Шихо не могла и скучала. Нет у нее дела, нет от нее пользы. 

Потом господин сказал ей собираться в дорогу, но недалеко, в ближайшие селенья. И только тут Шихо вспомнила, что было у нее два задания, а не одно, как она про второе-то забыла? Расселась, бездельница! Нужно же было спрашивать везде про врата! Конечно, толку от этих расспросов было еще меньше, чем от поиска брата, но раз Небо к ним милостиво и помогло в одном деле, глядишь, и в другом поможет? Хорошо бы удачней, чем с братом.

Селений здесь было немного, оно и понятно, речушка-то название одно. Толку от нее и в лучшие годы было чуть, а в этом сделался грязный ручей, а не река. Видно было, что здешние жители пытаются возделывать поля, а в некоторых усадьбах есть и деревья, но общая убогость жизни показывала, что большого успеха никто здесь не добивался. Пустели загоны для скота, видать, прежде его здесь было много, да засуха и набеги весь извели. Дома глиняные, заборы глиняные, и даже собаки у них будто глиняные, серо-желтые. 

Они с господином бродили по селеньям, расспрашивали про необычные события и незнакомых людей. Местные жители смотрели на господина с понятной опаской. С чего вдруг богатый человек не в город приехал, а к ним? К чему его расспросы? Чего он хочет? Шихо думала, что лучше бы ей было приехать сюда одной, ее бы не боялись, болтали, как со своей. Но ведь и господину нужно чем-то себя занять, она понимает. 

А вот зачем ему себя этим занимать, Шихо не понимала. На что господин надеется, чего ждет? Брат его знать не знает, был брат, и нет брата, чужой человек. А может, не хочет знать, вот и притворяется. Не зря же он весточки о себе не давал, наверняка не желает он возвращаться. Плохо ли ему, стал левым крылом самого Тогон-хана! Обласкан им, одарен щедро. И жену ему хан найдет, и домом он обзаведется. Кому захочется такое счастье бросить? Шихо бы ни за что не бросила. Это ж Небо гневить! Оно тебе милость, а ты нос воротишь? Так нельзя. И потому Нэргуй все верно делает, у него новая счастливая жизнь. Только вот господина до слез жалко! Ему-то как поступить? Обратно идти, что ли? Так ведь тоже нельзя. А как бы придумать, чтоб всем было хорошо? Шихо не знала.

Про врата ничего в этих краях и не слышали. Из всех событий — однажды старуха схватила ее за рукав и потащила в уголок. Шихо подумала, может, рассказать что-то хочет, а при господине стесняется, но старуха, приблизив к ней плоское морщинистое лицо, только всплескивала восторженно руками и повторяла, какой господин красивый. 

— Глаза узкие, — сипела она. — Глаза узкие хорошо! Мне муж так сказал, когда меня выбирал! В большие глаза заглядывают демоны, пьют душу, сводят с ума. Узкие глаза красиво! Выбирай тех, у кого глаза узкие!

Шихо вырвалась. У самой старухи глаз уже вовсе не было видно, да только ей это не помогло.

Еще из этой поездки Шихо запомнился камень, на который они наткнулись случайно: из одного селения господин отказался возвращаться по той же дороге, сказал, что есть путь короче, и они поплелись через каменистую пустошь. Лошадкам мелкий щебень не нравился, они фыркали и били хвостами, и Шихо уже думала предложить взять левее, там земля была более темная, может, по ней идти было бы легче, но господин что-то увидел впереди и свернул сам. Оказалось, он заметил белый камень, плоский и узкий. Он был стоймя воткнут в землю, так что издалека походил на человека, и Шихо сразу догадалась, кто это изображен. Конечно, Белый старец! Господин ничего про него не знал, пришлось рассказывать, что это и впрямь старик, весь седой, одежды у него белые и даже посох белый. Бродит он по свету и следит за порядком, наказывает за зло и награждает за добро. О животных он заботится не меньше, чем о людях, а любимое его животное — сайгак. Потому если увидишь в степи, как сайгаки сгрудились и стоят, не подходи и не смотри даже, это Белый старец их доит, уходи быстро, не то рассердится. Хотя вообще-то старец не злой, только требует порядка. Зато если случится погибать в пустыне или горах, можно просить его помочь и обещать ему, что можешь. Старец обязательно явится и посмотрит сначала, жил ли ты по совести, не делал ли зла? Хорошим людям он всегда помогает! Белый старец носит в рукаве книгу, где все человеческие жизни описаны, поэтому он всегда знает, какая у человека судьба и какие он совершал дела, его нельзя обмануть. 

Тут господин сказал, что в его стране тоже есть такие истории, только зовут старца Шоу-син и одежды у него не белые, потому что белый — цвет траура, а старик дарит долголетие и благополучие, траурные одежды ему не подходят. Он носит с собой книгу и скачет на олене. Шихо этой новости ничуть не удивилась, она давно поняла, что все народы немного похожи и словами, и богами, и одеждами. Но все-таки белый цвет — это точно цвет радости, как может быть иначе? 

Камень они рассмотрели со всех сторон. На одной и впрямь был изображен человек, только без лица, а на другой скакали лошади и бежали олени с огромными рогами, много-много. Неподалеку от камня была низенькая оградка из четырех стен, и господин спросил, для чего это сделано. Шихо объяснила, что это место духа и заступать на ту сторону нельзя, можно только в праздники приносить жертвы и оставлять на оградке. Как раз скоро Белый праздник, люди будут здесь молить о благополучии. Вон с прошлой зимы остались высохшие косточки, битые чашки и цветные лоскуты. А вообще таких камней по степи полным-полно, Шихо разные видела. Или бывают еще священные деревья карамат, под них тоже нельзя заходить, можно только оставлять дары. Есть в стране господина священные деревья? Он покачал головой и велел трогаться дальше. 

За несколько дней они с господином обошли все селения, что располагались рядом, да и вернулись безо всякого толку, разве что время убили. Видать, думала Шихо, господин того и хотел, чтобы, пока они бродят, понять, как ему поступить дальше. Живой ведь он человек, а тут родная кровь, брат, его сразу не отрубишь, да и с неудачей свыкнуться нужно. Ничего, как раз к празднику вернулись, веселье господину не помешает. Пускай развеется, вкусно поест, посмотрит, как люди веселятся. Ну и она тоже, конечно!

***

Что Белый праздник везде справляют своим обычаем, Шихо и прежде знала, поэтому интересно было глянуть, как здесь. Задолго до вечера она выпросилась погулять по городу, посмотреть. Господин согласно кивнул. 

Шихо пробежалась по узким извилистым улочкам, заглядывая в распахнутые двери лавок и ворота домов. Город шелестел белыми лентами и флажками, продавцы зазывали купить белые праздничные одежды, на лотках разложены были — но еще не тронуты — белые угощения. Красок добавляли разноцветные шарфы-хадаки, простые полотняные и дорого вышитые шелковые: синий как небо, дар богам и пожелание благополучия и покоя; желтый как солнце, дарит достаток и тепло; красный — цвет силы, величия и защита от колдовства; зеленый как трава весной, которой любые препятствия нипочем, она все равно вырастет и зацветет. Шихо купила бы господину красный! Но денег у нее было всего две медные монетки, хватило только на маленький мешочек с боорцоками, а их обязательно надо было подарить господину. Чаны с кипящим маслом сегодня стояли всюду, торговцы ловко лепили тестяные фигурки всех видов, какие бывают, кидали в масло жариться, а потом вылавливали большими плетенками и выставляли на прилавок. К чему господину барашки, коровки и верблюды, если он не имеет стад? Шихо выбрала ему в подарок круглое плоское солнце, солнце всем нужно, а еще скрученные жгутом поводья как пожелание долгих лет. Подумав, добавила шохр, «клубок овечьих кишок», чтобы в новом году не пришлось господину расставаться со своей семьей. Вот и получился подарок, будет она завтра не с пустыми руками. Хотя и жаль, конечно, что не осталось ничего от двух ее монеток, но зато теперь у нее все готово, и подарок, и все нужное для того, чтобы завтра утром открыть путь своему счастью. 

Шихо знала порядок: до восхода солнца зажечь лампадку с молитвой маань, потом сделать подношение на четыре стороны света, после чего идти на восток, сыпать по пути клочки бумаги и трогать все камни до семижды семи раз и вернуться домой с севера. Она всегда так делала. Хотя говорят, что нужно каждый год просить шамана указать новый порядок открытия пути, но у Шихо не было денег на подношение. Да к тому же зачем что-то менять, если оно хорошо работает? В этом году ей повезло найти себе хорошего господина, она живет в сытости, значит, в прошлый Белый праздник сделала все верно! 

Шихо стрельнула глазами, ловко сдернула с оставленного торговцем лотка один бумажный флажок и сунула за пазуху. Пожалуй, не помешает еще добавить в мешочек с обрывками бумаги. Лучше запасти побольше, чтобы точно хватило. 

Уже темнело, на улицах появлялись праздничные фонари, слышна была музыка, смех. Люди понемногу выходили на улицы. Подростки сбивались в группки и начинали танцевать, подскакивая по два раза на каждой ноге. Шихо, пробегая мимо, тоже попрыгала — так приманивается удача!

Во дворе караван-сарая она столкнулась с толстой женщиной в нарядном халате. Та ловко цапнула рукав Шихо, не давая ей сбежать. 

— Это ты слуга господина Лань Ванцзи? 

— Я, — кивнула Шихо, прекратив попытки вырваться. 

— Негодник, заставляешь себя искать! — Женщина отвесила ему затрещину. — Твоему господину оказана милость! Виданное ли дело пренебрегать!

— Я… Простите… — пролепетала Шихо. — Не вините господина за мое небрежение.

— Никчемный! Немедленно ступай и передай своему господину, что он приглашен на празднование Белого праздника в Синем дворце! Только самые достойные люди города удостоены такой чести! Понял ли, сын ослицы? Ну-ка повтори!

— Мой господин приглашен на празднование Белого праздника в Синем дворце! Только самые достойные люди города удостоены такой чести! — протараторила Шихо. — К какому часу следует прибыть, госпожа?

— К наступлению темноты! — Толстуха с презрением выпустила и оттолкнула от себя Шихо. Медленно проплыла мимо нее, склоненной, к воротам и покинула двор караван-сарая. Шихо помчалась в комнату. 

Господин, к ее удивлению, уже крепил на пояс меч. У него не было новой нарядной одежды, но вместо выгоревшего и пропыленного, сколько его ни выбивай, синего чапана он надел дзяпао на рысьем меху, которое возил с собой, но не носил, и выглядел теперь господин очень достойно. У самой Шихо запасной одежды не было, но она слуга, какой с нее спрос? Ее, может, и не пустят вовсе.

— Эта женщина так громко кричала? — виновато спросила Шихо.

Господин кивнул, но не стал ее ругать. Шихо быстро спрятала под свое одеяло красивый мешочек с боорцоками и простой полотняный с бумажками, понеслась наливать воду господину и себе — умыться.

— Нам нужно что-то взять с собой? — спросил господин.

— Ой, конечно! Пойдемте скорей, я знаю, где все продается! Как бы только они не закрылись!

***

Синий дворец, как уже давно разузнала Шихо, был всего лишь богатой усадьбой управителя здешней провинции. Откуда в жалкой крепости взяться резиденции гурхана! Или даже хана. Но украшены владения были красиво, и музыка здесь была не то что на улицах, а уж как вкусно пахло! Куда ни глянь, всюду тлеют палочки благовоний. Шихо подумывала, не стащить ли пару. Никто и не заметит, вон их сколько тут, а она бы их спрятала в одежде и иногда нюхала. 

К удивлению Шихо, ее пустили в зал, и она затаилась, как мышка, за спиной господина, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание поношенной одеждой. Господин вовсе не бедный! Просто они путешествуют и не готовились к визитам в богатые дома. Место ему отвели на западной стороне, на восточной сидели женщины, а на северной, самой почетной, богатые купцы, чиновники, управляющий провинцией и Нэргуй. Перед ними на низком длинном столе стояли нетронутыми девять белых блюд и огромные груды отварного и жареного мяса, пирожков и сладких шариков. Шихо жадно разглядывала здешнее богатство: рисовая молочная каша и масло, творог и простокваша, молочные пенки и кумыс, белое топленое сало и сметана, шарики курута. Коржи идээ в девять слоев! Чтобы не глотать слюну, стала разглядывать женщин, сидевших напротив. Знатных было немного, их по прическам сразу было видно. Дальше всех от старших сидела китаянка в розовом, маленькая, как девочка. Шихо даже интересно стало, кто выше, она или эта девушка. Четыре богато разодетые женщины средних лет и одна старуха, увешанная серебром, — это, видимо, жены здешней знати. Две беременные красивые и молодые женщины у самого северного помоста. Одна поменьше ростом, спокойная, в синем. Вторая повыше, глазами так и сверкает, в красном. Шихо знала, что у Тогон-хана три наложницы. Должно быть, это беременные и китаянка, они и накрашены по темразскому обычаю, остальные для молодого хана слишком стары. А раз дочерей знати здесь нет, получается, их приглашать не принято. 

Глаза так и тянуло обратно к столу, но от взгляда на него начинал громко урчать живот, и Шихо заставила себя глазеть на соседей, слушать разговоры, хотя все это было неинтересно. Хорошо, что долго ждать не пришлось, — в центр зала вышли танцоры и начали танец закрытия, как водится в последний день года. Управитель провинции, как самый старый и знатный, первым поднял чашу с молочной водкой, все выпили, плеснули остаток напитка себе под ноги, угощая предков. Шихо взволнованно стреляла глазами по сторонам: смотрят ли на ее хозяина? Она знала, что он никогда не пьет вина, вот и сейчас выплеснул себе под ноги все, только губы смочив. Кажется, не заметили? И тут же накололась, как на иглу, на взгляд Нэргуя. Видел! Он точно видел. Что теперь будет? Рассердится? Выгонит их? Она аж дышать перестала. Но ничего не происходило, и она осторожно покосилась на Нэргуя снова. Он беседовал о чем-то со своим соседом, крепким мужчиной с полосой седины в широкой короткой бороде, в сторону Шихо с ее господином и не смотрел. Она осторожно выдохнула. 

Стали разносить угощение, и Шихо повеселела. Новые блюда сменялись выступлениями фокусников, фокусники — танцами, танцы — здравицами, здравицы — новыми блюдами. Было шумно, весело, она пригрелась, наелась, и было ей очень хорошо. Господин сидел ровно и спокойно, по нему и не понять, нравится ли ему пир, но напряжения в спине не чувствовалось, и лицо было мягким. Шихо решила, что нравится.

Все вокруг ждали завтрашних конных соревнований. Судя по всему, это здесь главное событие в году, а в этом в крепости много солдат, они молодые, сильные, достойные соперники! Первый день нового года будет жарким! А на второй день все поднимаются на гору, несут дары Белому старику. Шихо слушала эти разговоры и не понимала, о какой горе люди говорят, они же с господином видели святилище старца, оно вовсе не на вершине, оно у подножия. Должно быть, их тут несколько.

Когда есть стало совсем невозможно, всех пригласили во двор на разжигание костров. Первой поднесла факел к самому большому та старуха с серебряными украшениями, старшая мать. Она брела, опираясь на высокий, выше ее роста, посох, служанки семенили следом, тянули руки, чтобы тут же подхватить, если госпожа споткнется. Но старуха швырнула факел с неожиданной силой и, когда пламя поднялось к небу и затрещали дрова, гордо усмехнулась. Всем гостям раздали факелы поменьше, пирамидки костров были сложены кругом большого костра-солнца, как судьбы меньших людей вокруг владыки. К восторгу Шихо, и господин тоже зажег костер. Жаль только, прыгать через него он ни за что не станет, а ведь это очищает от всякой скверны — болезней, проклятий, неудач, и в новый год человек входит чистым. Шихо обязательно прыгнет! Не здесь, конечно, здесь все важные, а на городской площади, там эти костры еще за три дня до праздника заготовили.

Как она поняла, костры завершили торжественную часть пира, и теперь уже не обязательно стало соблюдать порядок, все садились своими кружками и ходили от одного к другому с чашами и пожеланиями. К ужасу Шихо, ее господина пригласили к столу Нэргуя. Он согласно кивнул и пересел на предложенное ему место. Шихо пряталась за его спину и зыркала по сторонам, не зная, чего ждать. Никакого зла ее господину не причинят, конечно, сейчас праздник, на нем запрещены ссоры и разногласия, даже наоборот, все должны прощать старые обиды. Она волновалась потому, что не понимала, что происходит. Отчего Нэргуй выделяет ее господина и приближает к себе, если хотел сделать вид, что ничего не помнит? Что-то здесь не так.

Тем временем Нэргуй легко поднялся, будто до этого и не пил, и с двумя чашами в руках встал перед ее господином.

— Готов дать ответ? — спросил он с улыбкой, но щурился недобро.

Ее господин медленно поднялся. 

— Я не останусь в этом городе. Но пока я здесь, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Глаза Нэргуя блеснули опасным весельем. Он протянул одну чашу.

— За что ты хочешь выпить?

— Я не пью вина, — медленно ответил господин, и Шихо сжалась. Ну зачем он так прямо? Может, Нэргуй ему и брат, но у Шихо от него кровь стынет. Нельзя так неосторожно!

— Вот как? — Улыбка зло скривила красивый рот, видны стали сжатые зубы. — У тебя есть причина?

— Это обет. — Господин смотрел в глаза своему брату. — Не держи обиды. 

Нэргуй покрутил в руке чашу, неспешно кивнул.

— Держать обет — это достойно, — сказал он, отдавая чашу за спину не глядя. — Налейте воды. 

Господин принял поданную слугой чашу.

— Выпьем за мир в душе, — провозгласил он и выпил под пристальным взглядом Нэргуя.

— За это стоит выпить, — сказал Нэргуй и тоже опустошил чашу. — Я продолжу праздновать с солдатами, здесь скучно. Тебе, кажется, тоже?

Господин кивнул и вместе с Нэргуем двинулся к выходу. 

— Твоему мальчишке среди пьяных солдат и девок не место. — Нэргуй сунул руку за пояс, достал серебряную монетку и сунул в руку Шихо. — Иди тоже повеселись.

Она вскинула глаза на господина, но тот спокойно кивнул, позволяя, и добавил еще одну монетку от себя.

Шихо провожала их взглядом, и на душе у нее было неспокойно. Что задумал Нэргуй? Не стоит ли ей прокрасться следом и проследить? Помощи от нее, конечно, маловато, но все же... С другой стороны, это же хорошо, что Нэргуй к ее хозяину благосклонен. А что, если он передумал? Ну то есть сегодня же день, когда мирятся и прощают обиды, вдруг он решил, что так и надо поступить? Это же будет хорошо? Шихо не верила, что Нэргуй может передумать так решительно, что все бросит и вернется с господином в его страну, но, если они хотя бы поговорят как братья, а не как чужие люди, это ведь уже будет лучше! Повеселев, она стиснула в кулаке монетки и побежала на площадь.

***

Вволю напрыгавшись через костры, насмотревшись на представления и наплясавшись, она прибежала в караван-сарай, когда до рассвета оставалось несколько часов. Нужно чуть-чуть поспать, думала Шихо, но совсем чуть-чуть, а то пропустит рассвет!

Во дворе стояли кони, и облачка пара поднимались над их мордами. Кто-то приехал? Пока Шихо таращилась на лошадей, ее крепко схватили за плечо. Она айкнула и попыталась вывернуться, но куда там! Несколько солдат вышли из тени под навесом. 

— Отпусти, — лениво велел один из них. — Это слуга. Я его видел. 

Хватка разжалась. Шихо потерла плечо. 

— Вы чего здесь? — спросила она недовольно. — К кому приехали?

— Тебе я еще не докладывался. — Все тот же солдат, что велел ее отпустить, толчком направил ее к лестнице. — Иди куда шел.

Шихо взлетела наверх. Тут тоже стояли двое. Она неслышно шмыгнула в свою комнату, прикрыла дверь. 

В полутьме комнаты Шихо увидела, что над кроватью господина кто-то склонился. Она и дышать перестала, окаменела. Что делать? Кричать? Бежать? Кажется, он ее еще не заметил? Она на всякий случай зажала себе рот, но уже в следующий миг поняла, что смотрит на своего господина. Это он стоит у кровати склонившись. А кто тогда лежит? Там точно кто-то лежит. Шихо часто-часто заморгала, зная, что так глаза скорее привыкают к темноте, потом скосила их — так в темноте лучше видно. Нет, все равно не понять, кто это. Но раз тут полно солдат… Шихо снова окаменела. Не может же быть, чтобы… Да конечно, может! Откуда бы еще здесь взяться крепкому запаху перегара? 

Господин, кажется, и в самом деле не заметил ее появления: он снимал с лежащего сапоги. Поставил их у кровати, сел на край и замер, глядя на спящего. Шихо виден был его профиль на фоне окна. Она решила, что таиться смысла нет и ничего плохого не происходит, уже качнулась вперед, собираясь сделать шаг, но тут господин ее чуть наклонился. Шихо отчетливо видела, как он взял руку спящего и прижался к ней губами. Он не двигался, не двигалась и Шихо. Снизу раздались голоса, кто-то прошел мимо, громко топая, и она под шумок торопливо распахнула дверь. 

— Господин? — спросила Шихо шепотом, делая вид, что только зашла. — Вы спите?

— Я нет, — тихо ответил господин. 

Сидел он теперь прямо.

— Ой! — Шихо уставилась на его постель. — Это…

— Ему нужно отдохнуть. — Господин поднялся и жестом предложил Шихо пройти в дальнюю часть комнаты. — Сделай чай. 

— Да, конечно! — Шихо метнулась к жаровне. Вот хорошо, не потухла. Подкинула угольков, налила в котелок воды. До чего она бестолковая, господин должен ее просить делать свою работу! Она там развлекалась, а он весь вечер одну воду пил, наверное!

Пока она готовила, господин сидел недвижно, о чем-то думал. Шихо вдруг снова так ясно вспомнила, как он склонялся над Нэргуем, будто снова увидела, и сердце зашлось от жалости. Бедный господин!

— А там, у вас в стране, — спросила она тихо-тихо, — кем он был?

— Он был великим человеком.

Шихо это озадачило. Нет, она сразу в это поверила, сразу видно, что Нэргуй как угли из жаровни, в карман не спрячешь. Виданное ли дело, года не прошло, а он стал левым крылом Тогон-хана! Вот и болтают про него всякое, это уж как водится, успеху завистники всегда найдутся. Но она-то думала о другом. Великий человек значит знаменитый. Как же вышло, что его никто не ищет, кроме брата? И как вообще он мог все бросить? Вот же история! Чем дальше, тем меньше в ней понятного. 

— Он вас не вспомнил? — спросила она с надеждой. 

Господин покачал головой. Шихо вздохнула.

— Я раньше думала, может, он просто не хочет возвращаться, — призналась она. — Здесь он добился успеха, у него новая семья, он богат… Жалко бросать. Но если он был великим…

Господин посмотрел не нее внимательно, словно удивился ее словам, и Шихо мысленно отвесила себе затрещину. Какое она имеет право обсуждать такие вещи!

— Там он потерял все. И я… — господин замолчал и выдохнул совсем тихо: — …не смог его защитить.

— Значит, никто бы не смог! — горячо возразила Шихо, желая утешить, но лицо господина стало вдруг жестким и холодным. 

— Я должен был стараться лучше. 

***

Шихо распахнула глаза в темноту. Что это было? Ей показалось, что мир качнулся. Приснилось? 

Господин вскочил на ноги, с кровати кошкой слетел Нэргуй, в коридоре грохотали сапогами солдаты. 

От нового удара дрогнул пол. Густой низкий гул прокатился и затих. 

— Осадные машины! — крикнули за окном. 

Шихо вскочила, натянула чапан, заметалась. Собирать вещи? Бежать? Налетела на жаровню, опрокинула, шипя, сгребла теплые угли обратно. 

— На улицу! — крикнул господин, и все, будто дождавшись сигнала, кинулись вниз. Как он умеет кричать, оказывается! 

Нэргуй раздавал указания: «На башню! Часовых! Охрана дворца!»

— Лошади! — Шихо бросилась в конюшню, разыскивая впотьмах сбрую и седла.

Везде кричали люди, распахивались двери, зажигались огни. Сонные перепуганные жители пытались понять, что происходит, а земля вздрагивала снова и снова, словно огромное чудовище медленно заносило молот, а затем обрушивало его. 

Трясущимися руками Шихо привязала испуганных лошадей снаружи, свалила им под ноги упряжь. Что делать, седлать? А вещи? Где господин? Вон он!

Она бросилась к знакомой фигуре.

— Ты обезглавишь крепость, — говорил ее господин, крепко держа повод коня, пляшущего под Нэргуем. — Ты не должен ехать сам!

— Нет времени ждать, когда вернется разведка! Это перевал! — Нэргуй попытался вырвать повод, зло оскалился и крикнул: — Тахир! Ты главный. Зеркало мне! Один — спокойно, два — опасно, три — на стены!

— Дай мне тоже лошадь. — Господин сказал ровно, но отчего-то это звучало сильнее крика.

Нэргуй оглянулся. Конь под ним танцевал, готовый прыгнуть с места и понестись, и сам он был таким же бешеным, в глазах обоих плясало пламя факелов. 

— Ты! — Он ткнул зажатой в руке плетью в одного из всадников. — Дай ему своего!

Тот повиновался, господин взлетел в седло, и два всадника унеслись к воротам. Солдаты, кто бегом, кто верхом, тоже бросились бежать.

Шихо села, где стояла, и заревела. Ощущение беды, такой огромной, что не устоять, накрыло ее волной, придавило, и тут же новая дрожь сотрясла землю. Беспокойно всхрапнула Оч. Шихо подползла и обняла ее теплую мохнатую морду.


	17. Глава четвертая. Ловушка

Вэй Ин летел туда, откуда доносились удары, на запад, в отступающую ночь. Грохот становился громче, кони пугались, сбивались с ноги и норовили свернуть. 

Перевал. Осадные машины. 

Лань Чжань ругал себя, что не удосужился съездить посмотреть, как именно выглядит это важное место. Перевалы бывают и трещиной меж скал, и густо заросшей лощиной, и сухим речным руслом. Бывают пещеры, крепости, заметенные снегом седловины. Конечно, теперь уже ничего это знание не меняло. 

Вэй Ин взял правее и погнал коня на склон. На горной тропе пришлось перейти на быстрый шаг, но решение подняться на скалу и увидеть все сверху Лань Чжань считал верным. До перевала гораздо дальше и скакать туда вдвоем — ничем не оправданный риск. 

Они поднимались все выше, а на востоке вставало солнце. На западе темнота уже сошла, да только облака бурой пыли застилали небо так же беспросветно, как ночь. 

— Они заваливают перевал? — спросил Лань Чжань, когда настала пора спешиться и карабкаться выше своим ходом. 

— Думаю, да. — Губы Вэй Ина спеклись, пересохли, но глаза горели все так же бешено. — Но кто?!

В этом был главный вопрос. Если Тогон обнаружил подступающую огромную армию, он мог принять решение обрушить перевал, чтобы не позволить ей перелиться в долину и захватить его страну. Могло случиться, что его выманили за перевал и заперли там. Как понять, что происходит и что с ним сейчас? А если он смог отступить и его армия окольным путем движется обратно к крепости Сапжун? Вот только почему не подает вестей? И откуда у Тогона осадные орудия? Их постройка занимает недели и месяцы и всегда выполняется прямо на месте. Перевозить эти громадные конструкции попросту невозможно. 

Нет, ответ на их вопросы вырисовывался все яснее, надвигался пыльным беспросветным мраком. 

Вэй Ин рядом тяжело дышал, пот тек по его щекам. Последний рывок по мелкой каменной крошке, цепляясь за острые выступы скальной породы, и они выползли на карниз. Солнце поднялось уже выше гор, выгнало тени, но пронзить пыль его лучи оказались неспособны. Помогал ветер. Он налетал порывами, разбивал красиво клубившиеся бурые тучи пыли в жидкие клочья, и они плыли дальше на запад, пятная землю под собой. 

— Их ждали, — прошептал Вэй Ин, щуря слезившиеся от ветра глаза. — Чтобы запереть и перебить.

Лань Чжань молчал. Спорить тут не с чем, даже если решение обрушить перевал все-таки принадлежало Тогону, его армия обречена. Для спасения ему нужно чудо.

— К нам движется хан Джирга. — Вэй Ин махнул рукой на север. Там тоже клубилась пыль, жиже и ниже, но вполне заметно. 

Он вытащил круглое зеркало и один раз блеснул в сторону крепости. Все верно, людей нужно успокоить, врага поблизости еще нет.

— Сколько солдат он ведет?

Вэй Ин усмехнулся, вытер рукавом лицо. 

— Обещал пятнадцать тысяч. Да только не думаю, что он придет первым.

Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Ни для кого из них эта война не была первой, они могли ничего друг другу не объяснять. Это как шкатулка с секретом: нажми здесь, толкни там, поверни ножку, и она откроется. Она открылась.

— Тогон не мог не предвидеть такой ход событий, — нахмурился Лань Чжань. 

— И не мог не выполнить приказ отца. — Вэй Ин улыбнулся знакомой жуткой улыбкой. — Поэтому ушел за перевал. Интересно, жив ли еще гурхан Аши?

Лань Чжань отвел глаза от этой улыбки, принялся изучать местность. Итак, крепость запирает дорогу от перевала, в тылу у нее горы, что хорошо, но сама крепость серьезной осады не выдержит. Построена она грамотно, с водохранилищем, стена спиралью, но башни не выдвинуты, а значит, придется оборонять две трети стен разом, на них потребуется постоянно держать большое количество защитников, это будет выматывать осажденных. 

— Сколько у тебя людей? — спросил он. 

— Тысяча. В гарнизоне крепости еще пять сотен. Запасы на случай осады сделаны хорошие, Тахир имеет опыт обороны. — Вэй Ин тоже сделался деловит. — Наша задача — не дать захватить Сапжун с ходу, как любят степняки, тянуть время. 

Лань Чжань кивнул. Тысячи человек в зимней степи — сила, которая быстро станет слабостью. Деревьев нет, воды мало. Солдаты начнут болеть, лошади выгрызут траву с корнями. В это время года даже ко всему привычные кочевники ограничиваются краткими налетами. Хотя эта зима малоснежная, как он слышал, и намного теплее обычной, корма все равно нет. К тому же тянуть время в подготовленной крепости хорошая тактика, когда дожидаешься помощи. А к ним никто не придет.

— Сколько у нас времени до прихода этого войска? — Он указал на пыльное облако на севере. 

Вэй Ин пожал плечами. 

— Дней пять. Осадные машины подтянут за это же время.

— Ты уверен, что это не хан Джирга?

— Думаю, что сначала придет не он. Ему нужна победа, и ей будет спасение крепости Сапжун. — Губы Вэй Ина снова недобро скривились. Из трещинки на нижней сочилась кровь. — После он проведет работы по разбору перевала. Торговля снова расцветет, стычки со степняками прекратятся. Его выберут гурханом.

Он еще раз просигналил в сторону крепости и убрал зеркало.

Хорошо придумано, думал Лань Чжань. Вступить в сговор со степняками, чтобы они изображали опасного врага, затем картинно их победить и стать героем. А в войне между прочим не выживут личный враг и соперник, его дети и верные ему воины. 

Но что ему, Лань Чжаню, судьба хана этой чужой страны? Ему важнее другое: неужели Вэй Ин пришел в этот мир только затем, чтобы и здесь повторить свою судьбу? Лань Чжань сжал губы. Пока он жив, этого не будет.

Он повернулся к горам, сощурился.

— Это что? — Лань Чжань указал рукой на одну из вершин. Кажется, там жилище? И похоже оно на…

Вэй Ин тоже долго всматривался.

— Не знаю. Слышал про святилище Белого старца на какой-то горе, в новом году многие собирались идти туда. — Он усмехнулся. — Просить, чтобы посмотрел на нас добрым взглядом. Возможно, это как раз святилище. Но на добрый взгляд я бы уже не рассчитывал.

Лань Чжань кивнул. Нужно будет выяснить.

Размеренные удары сменились особенно громким и долгим раскатом. Новое облако пыли поднялось над горами, и наступила тишина. С перевалом было покончено.

Они спустились так же молча, как поднимались. Но теперь не потому, что ничего не знали, а потому, что каждый думал о своем. На обратном пути по предгорью Лань Чжань предложил чуть забрать в сторону и, когда увидел святилище Белого старика, придержал коня и спешился. Никаких жертвоприношений на оградке не появилось: сегодня всем было не до праздника. Лань Чжань перешагнул невысокую каменную стену, вынул из ножен меч и повел им по песку — медленно, не пропуская ни цуня. 

За спиной раздались шаги, это Вэй Ин тоже спешился.

— Я знаю, что ты ищешь, — сказал он в спину Лань Чжаня напряженным, злым голосом.

Лань Чжань только кивнул. Выходит, Шихо была права, все это время он притворялся. И наверняка опять как-то благородно это себе объяснял. 

— Ты думаешь, если я и здесь потеряю все, то вернусь с тобой? 

Слова пробивали спину и втыкались в сердце. Лань Чжань заставил себя медленно выдохнуть, вдохнуть, выдохнуть снова. Меч бесполезно шуршал по песку.

— Если не хочешь снова терять, — медленно сказал Лань Чжань на родном языке, — помоги мне найти.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что это нужное место? — хмыкнул Вэй Ин, и у Лань Чжаня заледенело сердце. Он помнит язык! Он все помнит… Никак иначе это не объяснить, здешний китайский совсем на его родной язык не похож, в этих местах никто его не знает, а это значит... Вэй Ин не простил его. Вэй Ин не хочет его знать. 

— Я ищу способ, — сказал он тихо, — выбраться из ловушки. 

Вэй Ин замолчал. Ветер шелестел сухой травой, песок ничего под собой не таил. Место в оградке было совершенно бесполезным. Лань Чжань бросил меч в ножны и вскочил в седло. Вэй Ин тоже.

Молчание между ними стало злым.

***

Суеты в крепости уже не было, все замерли в ожидании плохих новостей. Были, впрочем, и хорошие. У городских ворот Нэргуя ждали с докладом: найдена внутренняя стена, сложенная из каменных ядер, их там верных несколько тысяч. Он умчался, не бросив и взгляда на Лань Чжаня. 

Эта их странная ночь закончилась. Чего Нэргуй хотел, так долго держа его при себе? Чего ждал, дурного или хорошего? Что толку гадать, сейчас есть дела поважнее. 

Во дворе караван-сарая Шихо сидела на груде их вещей, с двух сторон окруженная лошадьми. При виде Лань Чжаня она вскочила, радостная и виноватая. Он спешился, вручил ей поводья.

— Я не знала, как мне поступить, — пробормотала она. — Простите.

И бросилась к нему. Лань Чжань отступил, не желая, чтобы она снова повисла у него на ногах, и сунул ей в руку повод. 

— Отведи коня хозяину. Потом сделай мне чай. 

Шихо кивнула и потянула коня к выходу со двора. Заметно было, что она бы побежала, ей хотелось быстрее, она долго ждала, но конь успел решить, что настало время отдыха, и теперь упирался, не желая снова куда-то идти. Шепотом обругав ленивую скотину, Шихо взлетела в седло и ударила коня пятками.

— Пошел!

Лань Чжань отвел лошадей обратно в конюшню, вернул на место седла и упряжь, перенес вещи обратно в комнату. Отличный был случай, чтобы сбежать, думал он. С двумя лошадьми и всем необходимым она могла бы добраться до какого-то города, пускай не Темраза, и найти себе работу. Хороший толмач, даже подросток, место всегда найдет. И до этого дня у нее возможностей тоже хватало. Но она не побежала. Почему? 

Шихо вернулась быстро, тут же притащила воды, раздула жаровню. Пока доставала из короба посуду, котелок начал звякать крышечкой. Она заварила чай и принялась торопливо рыться в своем узле. Наконец вытащила красный мешочек и с поклоном положила перед Лань Чжанем.

— Это боорцоки, — торопливо пробормотала она. — Их обязательно нужно съесть в новом году, чтобы вы были здоровы и жили долго! А это чтобы вам всегда светило солнце!

Лань Чжань смотрел на маленькие тестяные фигурки, обжаренные в масле. Он видел такие и в городе, и на застолье, но не знал, что блюдо имеет ритуальное значение.

— А это для чего? — Он указал на тестяной жгутик, смотанный клубком.

— Это чтобы не пришлось расставаться с семьей, — смутилась Шихо. 

— Очень хорошие пожелания, — серьезно кивнул Лань Чжань. — Спасибо. Мне жаль, что я не знал о них раньше и не приготовил подарка.

— Ну что вы, это ерунда! — взмахнула руками раскрасневшаяся Шихо. — Конечно, господин не знал, я же понимаю! И вы дали мне денег, помните? Я себе купила вчера! Вот! Это подарок от вас!

Она снова нырнула в глубины своего узла и достала тряпичный узелок с боорцоками. Тоже солнце, поводья, но вместо кишок птичка.

— Что это означает? — Лань Чжань указал на нее.

— Это приход весны. Хочется уже тепла. — Шихо поежилась и спохватилась: — Давайте пить чай!

Боорцоки были сладкими и вкусными, чай — горячим и ароматным. Шихо быстро все съела и привалилась к узлу с вещами, усталая и размякшая. 

— Все говорят, что на нас идут степняки? — спросила она. 

Лань Чжань кивнул. 

— Они же не захватят крепость, она надежная?

Он кивнул снова. 

— А как же теперь Тогон-хан? — Шихо подтянула к груди коленки. 

— Будем ждать новостей и делать, что можем.

Шихо кивнула, кажется, перспектива не казалась ей заманчивой. Что ж, ему тоже. Но сейчас есть вещи поважнее новостей, вещи из прошлого. Здесь и в самом деле никто не знал его родного языка, он много раз это проверял. Однако его знает Шихо. 

— Я никогда не спрашивал тебя о твоей жизни, — начал он осторожно. — Откуда ты родом?

— Не знаю. — Шихо пожала плечами. — Мама говорила, что мы бежали от врагов, но я не помню, маленькая была. 

Лань Чжань кивнул. Прошло шесть-семь лет. Конечно, она мало помнит. 

— Вы бежали семьей?

— Нет, было очень много людей! Мы сначала хотели занять земли у реки, но пришли степняки и сказали нам убираться. В общем, мы долго искали место. Потом нас взял под крыло джабгу Мур-Яви, дал нам землю и позволил строиться, за это мы ему платили десятину. Ну и вот, получился целый город. Много людей. 

— Где этот город? Далеко?

— Да, севернее Шелкового пути. Помнишь, где ты меня встретил? От этого города четыре дня верхом до моего.

— Но как ты оказалась в Темразе?

Шихо как-то сжалась, поскучнела. 

— Мы с мамой служили у богатого купца. Он решил и тут заниматься торговлей, пристал к каравану, дошел до Темраза, но дела у него не заладились. Уж не знаю, что случилось, кажется, его обманули. И тогда он нас с мамой продал. Только у нового хозяина мама заболела и умерла, а я… — Она вздохнула. — Я решила сбежать. 

Она опасливо зыркнула, и Лань Чжань понимал, чего она боится: беглых рабов должно возвращать хозяевам. Он этого делать не станет. 

— А почему ты не вернулась в свой город? — мягко поинтересовался он, будто про рабство и речи не было. 

— Кому я там нужна… — пробормотала Шихо. — Родни, кроме мамы, у меня не было. А если этот купец меня узнает…

Лань Чжань кивнул. Ей действительно не стоило возвращаться.

— Это у него ты языкам выучилась?

— Да, пока шли караваном. Я способная! Быстро научусь чему хотите!

Лань Чжань улыбнулся. 

— Я заметил. Как твое полное имя?

— Вэнь Шихо, — неохотно призналась девочка. 

Лань Чжань прикрыл глаза и какое-то время молчал.

— У меня есть для тебя задание, Шихо. Даже два. 

Шихо оживилась. Живой ум этой девочки требовал работы, и сидеть на одном месте ей было скучно, Лань Чжань давно это понял.

— Во-первых, узнай, что за небольшая крепость на вершине горы, я видел ее сегодня утром. Это может быть святилище Белого старца. Узнай дорогу туда и что про это место рассказывают. — Шихо радостно кивнула, а он продолжил: — Во-вторых, разведай, нет ли в горах других перевалов.

Наверняка есть, но неудобные, такие, что караван не проведешь, и пользуются ими только местные. Нужно понять, где они. Тогон-хан не мог пойти за перевал, как овца под нож, иначе какой из него военачальник?

Шихо кивнула: ясно. Вскочила было бежать, но замялась.

— Господин, вы же… Ну, не отдадите меня? Я вас не обманывала! Просто как-то так вышло, что я не сказала сразу…

— Я дал тебе задание, — мягко оборвал ее Лань Чжань. — И хочу получить результат. А не лишиться верного человека. 

Шихо просияла и исчезла за дверью. Потом влетела обратно, ополоснула и убрала посуду, после чего все-таки умчалась. 

***

Город готовился к обороне деловито и без паники. За последние годы он привык к атакам степняков и к тому, что в лечебнице много раненых. Все, кто хотел спокойной жизни и мог себе позволить ради нее уехать, это сделали, оставшиеся принимали ситуацию как есть: бежать некуда, но можно отбиться. Впрочем, последнее утверждение было неточным: горожанам было куда бежать. Шихо разузнала, что жители близлежащих селений в случае опасности укрываются не в крепости, она слишком мала, чтобы вместить всех жителей, да еще скот, а последних коров, овец и коней терять селянам не хотелось. Люди бежали в пещеры, где на такой случай держали запас воды, факелов и сена. За порядком следили старосты селений, и в случае угрозы люди хватали только еду, детей, самое ценное и гнали скотину к горам. Первый удар в любом случае принимала на себя крепость, и мирные жители успевали спрятаться. Способ был не раз опробован и работал четко не только потому, что крепость была ближе к перевалу, но и потому, что в ней служили мужчины из семей тех самых селян. Всем было ясно, что если город не будет сопротивляться, то степняки начнут искать беглецов по окрестностям и быстро найдут. А пока они волна за волной разбивались о крепость и грабили, что осталось вокруг, найденное решение было лучшим из возможных. Поэтому сейчас к крепости тянулись возы с углем, деревом, маслом. На стены закатывали валуны, которые обрушились с них во время последнего налета, костяные наконечники набивались на новые древки стрел, чинились перья, проверялись канаты, заливалось в бочки масло, сколачивались широкие щиты, точились топоры и пики. Целые отряды были заняты лепкой и обжиганием глиняных ядер для камнеметов. Тесаные ядра разбирали по размерам и подкатывали к машинам. Жители проливали водой все, что могло загореться. От закрытых дворов, где работали мастера огненного зелья, порой доносились хлопки и взрывы — опасное это дело. Много было хлопот и с огненными стрелами, которые хранятся плохо, а нужны в больших количествах, потому целыми днями городские дети заготавливали сухие полые травяные стебли, набивали их порохом и приматывали к древкам. Лань Чжань отправил Шихо помогать в подготовке, а сам приторочил к седлу циновку и одеяло, взял еды и воды на день и отправился в горы.

Дорога к святилищу на горе, как он теперь знал, занимала больше дня даже верхом, пешком выходило два дня. Маленькая разница объяснялась тем, что лошадь была полезна только в предгорье, подниматься на сам склон приходилось шагом, и количество ног теряло значение.

Он не проскакал и пары ли, как услышал за спиной стук копыт. Догадываясь, кто его догоняет, придержал лошадь. Уже знакомый злющий черный жеребец затанцевал, когда Вэй Ин поравнялся с Лань Чжанем. Ему, молодому, сильному, хотелось скакать дальше,быстрее. Мышцы перекатывались под блестящей шкурой.

— Ты не пригоден к командованию, — холодно сообщил Лань Чжань. — Все делаешь сам. 

Вэй Ин только усмехнулся под хмурым взглядом. Ладно хоть он в доспехах на этот раз. Видимо, был предел и его безрассудству.

— Ты следишь за мной?

— Конечно. — Вэй Ин искрился веселой злобой, как и его конь. — И буду следить, пока не пойму, чего ты добиваешься.

— Я еду к тому святилищу на вершине, вернусь завтра. 

— Едем. — Вэй Ин ударил коня пятками и унесся вперед. 

Лань Чжань поскакал следом.

К тому времени, когда пришлось перейти на шаг, солнце уже перевалило за полдень. Тропинка была хорошо видна и пока достаточно широка, чтобы ехать рядом. Резкий ветер гнал по небу небольшие округлые облака, и тени от них ползли по склону горы.

— Мне приходится ездить с тобой самому, — легко, будто они не ехали многие ли в молчании, а продолжали беседу, сказал Вэй Ин. — Никому другому ты не позволил бы. 

Лань Чжань подумал и кивнул. 

— Что тебе нужно там, наверху? Опять будешь искать черный шар?

Лань Чжань посмотрел в его смеющиеся глаза. Сегодняшний Вэй Ин напоминал ему того, прежнего, от этого на душе делалось неспокойно. 

— Я проверяю все возможности, — произнес он ровно. — Хочу на обратном пути посмотреть пещеры. 

— Я тоже об этом думал. Нужно оценить, насколько они велики и в каком состоянии содержатся. 

Лань Чжань кивнул:, это разумно. Часть мирного населения крепости стоило бы из нее вывести: детей, раненых и больных, стариков.

— От Тогона нет вестей? — спросил Лань Чжань, когда они преодолели узкую часть тропы и снова сблизились. 

Вэй Ин покачал головой.

— Мои люди ушли разведать перевал вон за той горой. Он сложный и неудобный, но короткий, и в крайнем случае им можно воспользоваться. Пока они не давали о себе знать.

Ему неспокойно, думал Лань Чжань. Он тоже не может сидеть в крепости и ждать вестей. 

Рыжее зимнее солнце ползло вниз, они поднимались все выше. Где-то приходилось вести лошадей в поводу, но очень опасных мест не было. От всех четверых валил пар, морозный воздух слезил глаза, вершина приближалась. Ели и пили на ходу, чтобы не терять время и не студить лошадей. 

Уже сейчас было видно, что жилище-крепость частично вытесано прямо в скале, а частично надстроено из того же камня. Узкие, как бойницы, окошки беспорядочно темнели то редко, то кучно. В целом постройка действительно была похожа на ту, что Лань Чжань видел в первый свой день в этом мире. Но там она стерегла обрыв, а здесь что? Видимо, единственным способом понять это было выглянуть из окошек самому. Вряд ли будут препятствия. Лань Чжань не думал, что на вершине кто-то живет, однако не удивился бы отшельнику или небольшому монастырю. 

Уже на закате они поднялись к широким ступеням, ведущим к входу. От вида, открывшегося им, захватывало дух, но предгорья уже терялись в лиловом сумраке и крепость была почти не видна. Полосатое от длинных облаков небо полыхало алым, обещая назавтра ухудшение погоды. В четырехсторонней оградке вроде той, что была внизу, стояли чаши с подношениями, украшенные цветами из лоскутов и палочками благовоний. 

Нашлась и конюшня с остатками сена. Пока расседлали и вычистили лошадей, осмотрели пустое строение, стемнело окончательно, ветер усилился. Костер решили развести в маленькой комнате без окна, чтобы не привлекать внимания светом. Дверей здесь не было, комнатки были в основном крошечными, но несколько из них оказались весьма внушительными и сохранили остатки деревянных перегородок внутри. Чем они служили? Складами? Храмами?

— Завтра будешь искать? — спросил Вэй Ин, когда они сидели у костра, ожидая, пока закипит вода. Очень хотелось горячего. В этот каменный лабиринт не задувал ветер, но холодно в нем было, как на улице: кругом только стылый, промороженный камень. 

Лань Чжань кивнул. 

— Я знаю, где закопан один такой шар, — признался Вэй Ин. — Но это далеко. 

— Я тоже знаю. Тоже далеко. 

Вэй Ин помолчал, потом склонил голову к плечу, спросил:

— Что будет, когда ты его найдешь?

Лань Чжань тоже долго молчал. Подбирал слова. 

— Я ищу его, чтобы уйти, — сказал он наконец. 

— Даже без меня? — Глаза Вэй Ина отразили свет костра, и Лань Чжаню на миг стало жутко. Он стал смотреть в стену, на которой от огня плясали тени.

— Да. Я не стану заставлять. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что именно здесь нужное место?

— Я проверяю предположение. — Лань Чжань высыпал из коробочки чай в котелок и переставил его с огня на пол. — Белый старец.

— А он тут при чем? — поразился Вэй Ин. 

— По описаниям он похож на… — Лань Чжань помедлил, подбирая слово, — ...даоса. Его видят в пустынях и на вершинах гор. 

Вэй Ин хмыкнул и больше вопросов не задавал. Лань Чжань тоже молча разлил чай и принялся мелкими глотками пить. К чему этот разговор? Если Вэй Ин не хочет возвращаться и не хочет его знать, зачем он неотступно следует за ним? Может быть, и в самом деле из предосторожности? Но если Вэй Ин его помнит, почему он ждет от него подвоха? Чем Лань Чжань заслужил такое отношение? Пускай Вэй Ину здесь нравится и таков его выбор, Лань Чжань может это понять. Но зачем обманывать? Вэй Ин никогда так не поступал. А если он не обманывает и действительно ничего не помнит, то откуда он знает про шар? И как быть со знанием языка?

Лань Чжань закрыл глаза, успокаивая мысли. Получалось плохо. 

Два года. Два года, когда он боялся надеяться, что Вэй Ин жив. И вот он сидит рядом, руку протяни, скрестил ноги, осторожно, чтобы не обжечься, пьет чай. Разве это не предел мечтаний? Отчего же так больно?

Молчание становилось тягостным. Лань Чжань сложил около костра верхний теплый халат и принялся снимать доспех — простой, кожаный, зато легкий и удобный. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы в нем хотелось спать. Вэй Ин смотрел на него снизу, пил чай, молчал. Его джавшан, блестящий, с чеканными пластинами, был надет поверх стеганого и укрепленного кожей кафтана цвета вечернего неба, и в этой одежде Вэй Ин снова показался ему тем, прежним, любившим яркие сочетания и всеобщее внимание. Покончив с чаем, он поднялся и тоже принялся за доспех. Застежки на плечах расстегнул сам, потом повернулся к Лань Чжаню правым боком, отставил руку. 

— Помоги, я не достану.

Лань Чжань высвободил жесткий кожаный ремешок из пряжки. Он был теплым.

Костер они затушили и смели к двери, на горячий еще камень постелили ветхие циновки, которых паломники тут оставили довольно много, легли. Лань Чжань и боялся, и надеялся, что Вэй Ин будет спать отдельно, но тот без тени сомнения прижался плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру, укутался и затих. 

Кроме их дыхания, звуков не было, только иногда в щелях посвистывал ветер и щелкали, остывая, угли.

Лань Чжань закрыл глаза и постарался дышать как можно тише. Вот только сердце билось слишком громко, то и дело приходилось вдыхать глубже, чтобы его успокоить. 

— Мы родственники? — спросил тихо Вэй Ин. 

Лань Чжань качнул головой, понял, что в здешней беспросветной тьме этого не видно, сказал:

— Нет. 

— Тогда кто я тебе?

Самый важный вопрос. Лань Чжань сглотнул, облизнул губы. 

— Ты называл меня другом, — произнес он хрипло. 

Вэй Ин долго молчал. Потом повернулся, Лань Чжань почувствовал на щеке его теплое дыхание. 

— Ты и сейчас мне друг? — спросил Вэй Ин серьезно. 

Лань Чжань закрыл глаза. Как хорошо, что здесь темно. 

— Да. Всегда. 

Вэй Ин снова лег ровно. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он и замолчал. 

Дыхание его становилось все тише, а Лань уже знал, что этой ночью он ни мгновения не потратит на сон. Ни за что. Слишком важно прислушиваться к дыханию Вэй Ина, чувствовать тепло его тела и запах волос. Слишком щемит в груди, чтобы уснуть, упустить. Не выпить до капли так внезапно свалившееся на него счастье. 

Вэй Ин жив. Здоров, успешен. У него есть дело, есть люди, которых он любит. Разве можно желать ему лучшей судьбы? Лань Чжань не желал бы. Вот только смерть Тогон-хана— это конец всему, что дорого и важно Вэй Ину. Понимает он это? Конечно, понимает. Но не отступит. Не Вэй Ин. 

Лань Чжань повернул к нему лицо. Ничего не было видно, свет не требовался, он помнил все: длинные ресницы, линию губ, острый кончик носа, невозможный разрез глаз, разлет бровей. И даже усы и полоску бороды. Вэй Ин шевельнулся, почесал руку и снова затих. Лань Чжань улыбнулся.

К утру Вэй Ин начал мерзнуть: возился, поджимал ноги, один раз ткнулся ледяным носом Лань Чжаню в щеку, и тот потихоньку спихнул на спящего одеяло, а сам укрылся плащом. Ему холодно не было. Достаточно было подумать, как легко сейчас повернуться на бок и обнять. Прижаться всем телом, стиснуть, слиться. От этих мыслей обдавало жаром и сердце начинало колотиться так оглушительно, что Лань Чжань не удивился бы, услышав от стен эхо этого биения. Но стены молчали. Вэй Ин ровно дышал. И Лань Чжань улыбался.

Вэй Ин проснулся, когда солнце пробралось в окно и высветило розовым корявый, грубо вытесанный потолок. Конечно, им следовало бы встать раньше, но Лань Чжань не хотел, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась, и решил, что не станет ее заканчивать, оставил это судьбе. Судьба в лице Вэй Ина с хрустом потянулась, сощурилась на солнце, сообщила, что снилась всякая дрянь, и поплелась во двор. 

***

Солнце, которое с утра пробилось из-под туч, вскоре затянуло белой мутью, и пошел снег. Добрую часть утра Лань Чжань с Вэй Ином обшаривали мечами строение и его окрестности, задумчиво смотрели из окон, пробовали снова, однако так ничего и не добились. Продолжать тратить на это время было нельзя, по темноте им отсюда было не спуститься. Пришлось мириться с очередной неудачей и седлать лошадей.

К пещерам они успели добраться засветло. Удивились, что в них весьма людно: селяне сооружали загородки для скотины, сгребали в кучи жухлое старое сено, сидели около сваленных горой тюков с дубьем. Оказалось, каждая деревня ставит охрану стеречь свое добро от соседей, и загородки тоже затем, чтобы скотину с соседской не путать. 

Оценить, много ли людей может здесь разместиться, на глаз не выходило. Хотя пещера была просторной, с несколькими залами, нужно было знать, сколько жителей будут здесь скрываться и как велики их стада. Ни Вэй Ин, ни Лань Чжань этими данными не владели, но общее представление об этом месте себе составили. 

По темноте и пурге, в которых сигнальные огни башен крепости Сапжун были еле видны, они добрались до городских ворот. 

— У тебя есть еще идеи, где может быть нужное место? — поинтересовался Вэй Ин, когда копыта их коней гулко цокали по узким улочкам сонного города. 

Лань Чжань качнул головой. Больше у него не было предположений, была только тяжесть на сердце.

— Я распоряжусь выделить тебе жилье в гарнизоне, — сообщил Вэй Ин, будто они это уже прежде обсуждали и теперь он принял решение. На удивленный взгляд Лань Чжаня пояснил: — Ты сказал, я могу рассчитывать на твою помощь. Мне что, посылать за тобой всякий раз?

Вэй Ин качнулся в седле, дотягиваясь, хлопнул Лань Чжаня по плечу и умчался к Синему дворцу.


	18. Глава пятая. Перевал

— Я-то близко не подходил поначалу, — рассказывал тощий человек с плоским морщинистым лицом, сидя перед Тогон-ханом. — Я следом шел. По следам все-все видно, если знать, на что смотреть. Я умею понимать следы, я тебе скажу. Телеги гружены легко, но их много. Зачем так? Ночью встали — все в огнях! Как днем светло! Посмотришь и думаешь: стоит великая армия! А чего ж телеги мало гружены? И воняет мало. Если где большая армия на ночь встанет, так то место долго воняет! Тут я стал смотреть лучше. Вот идут они когда днем, а пылища! С виду вроде тысяч сто! И на ночь встанут, тоже так думаешь. А где же эти сто тысяч, уж прости, мой господин, облегчаются? Ай-я! Тогда стал я смотреть землю, как собака, носом шел. Метена она, мой господин! Ветками метена! Эти шакальи дети метут дорогу на ходу, оттого и кажется, что их много. А в темноте костров нажгут для видимости. Только все это обман. 

Тогон-хан усмехнулся, довольный. Прав он был, осенью еще заслав за перевал своих людей. Вот один из них уже прибежал с вестями. 

— Сколько же, по твоему мнению, там солдат? — спросил он лазутчика. 

— Тысячи, может, три. — Человек почесал голову под мохнатой шапкой. — Не больше пяти, думаю. 

Тогон-хан переглянулся с Тайсуном.

— Продолжай. 

— Идут они, мой господин, вот сюда. — Лазутчик ткнул пальцем в расстеленную на полу карту. 

Все собравшиеся в юрте склонились, разглядывая указанное место. 

— Ловко, — признал Тайсун. — Очень уж выгодное место, если первым его занять. Любой бы постарался это сделать. 

— Ай-я! — восхитился лазутчик. — Истинно так. У тебя войско маленькое, мой господин, а они раздулись, как жаба. Хотят, чтобы ты начал спешить!

— И ушел подальше от перевала… — пробормотал Тайсун. — Ступай, добрый человек, ты получишь обещанного коня и две дюжины железных наконечников. 

Кланяясь и благодаря, лазутчик попятился к выходу и скрылся за пологом. 

— От перевала нет вестей? — спросил Тогон. 

— Нет, мой господин. 

Тогон долго молчал, разглядывая карту. В этой проклятой долине все как на тарелке, видно на три дня пути. Сверни он сейчас, это тут же заметят, а сворачивать пора, они покинули Сапжун восемь дней назад, и он звериным чутьем чуял: беда ходит рядом на мягких лапах. Не понять пока, что за беда, но она здесь, и от того сосет сердце тоска, нет покоя сердцу. Где приготовлена засада, что здесь правда, а что обман? Как же ему не хватает старого лиса Есудэра! Но старик с осени болел, зимнего похода ему, всю жизнь прожившему во дворце, было никак не вынести, и Тогон стиснув зубы оставил его в столице.

— За лазутчиком следить, — сказал он. — Если захочет уйти, вели остаться, пока не разрешу. Если тайком побежит, убей.

Тайсун сделал знак одному из тысяцких, тот кивнул и вышел.

Этот человек может врать, чтобы они поверили, будто враг слаб, и решили шутя его разбить. Но радуется слабости врага только глупец и трус. Он же сын гурхана, он золотой крови, и эта низкая радость не для него. Ему сейчас нужно понять, где затаился смертельно опасный зверь. За спиной? Или бежит перед ним, притворно хромая? А если он там, за перевалом? Как заставить его высунуть морду?

— Отправить людей сюда, сюда и сюда, — распорядился он, тыкая в карту пальцем. — И чтоб не смели слать, кого не жалко! Опытных взять. Все пускай как следует рассмотрят. А мы будем с завтрашнего дня забирать правее. Посмотрим, чем еще они придумают нас заманить.

— Хочешь уйти в лощину? — прошамкал одноглазый Кайши. Седой, жидкобородый, с виду он был жалок и немощен, как старый пес, однако мыслил так же ясно, как много лет назад, когда стал наставником пятилетнего Тогона. Они с Есудэром всегда стояли за ним: один изворотливый и хитрый, другой холодный и расчетливый. Но сейчас нужен был Есудэр... 

— Нам пора сворачивать, — согласно кивнул Тогон. 

— Хорошо, хорошо…. — бормотал под нос Кайши. — Да только всех там не спрячешь.

— Я всех и не возьму. 

Старик задумался, глядя на карту.

— Бросишь обоз?

— Брошу. — Тогон-хан снова нацелил палец в карту. — Мы вот так двинемся на этот перевал. Там с телегами не пройти. Выйдем здесь. Хан Джирга примерно в это время должен пройти этой дорогой.

Он посмотрел в лицо старику. Оба знали, что речь сейчас не об обозе. Старый Кайши уже не мог сидеть в седле, его везли в повозке. И все-таки он поехал на эту войну. А как иначе? Это ведь он твердил Тогону с самого его детства, с тех давних пор, как стал его наставником: «Плох тот воин, что умирает дома». 

— Я оставлю тебе пять тысяч, учитель, — сказал Тогон. 

— Хватит половины, пыль поднять мы тоже умеем. — Старик выпрямил спину, сощурил единственный глаз. — Давно хотел попробовать поступить, как великий Чохон-хан в битве при реке Ургез. Ох и славная была битва!

Тогон смотрел, как дрожит рука старика, лежащая на колене.

— Бессмертная армия Гэсэра смотрит на тебя с Небес, учитель, — сказал он и положил свою руку поверх старческой. 

***

Еще не рассвело, когда Тогон-хан понял, что опоздал и решение, которое он принял вчера, нужно было принять раньше. А теперь земля содрогалась, будто по ней били исполинским молотом, и темная туча поднималась над горами на фоне светлеющего неба. 

Зверь, многие дни ходивший рядом на мягких лапах, оскалил зубы и рычал, уже не скрываясь. Теперь стало ясно, в чем состоял план. Его, так и не дождавшегося подкрепления хана Джурги, заперли в долине и живым не выпустят, а крепость Сапжун будет захвачена. Недобрые эти новости принесли Тогону облегчение. Наступившая очевидность намерений врага позволяла не ждать больше, не складывать, словно разбитую миску из осколков, крупицы догадок, а заняться тем, что он умел и любил, — воевать. Законченный в ночи совет был созван заново для обсуждения новых задач. Раз перевал, через который они вошли, завален, им доступны два других: один западнее, ближе к крепости Сапжун, труднопроходимый, переход по нему растянется на многие дни, и тот, к которому они собирались свернуть сегодня, перевал Ойши. Он тоже сложен, к тому же он дальше от крепости, но зато намного короче. Последнее обстоятельство Тогон после долгих раздумий и бесед признал определяющим. Растянутую в цепь армию легко запереть на перевале и начать уничтожать с обеих сторон, места там открытые, оборону не удержать. Ойши, напротив, перевал скальный, даже попади они на нем в ловушку, перебить их будет непросто. 

Решение принято — медлить некогда. Ударный отряд немедленно был выслан к перевалу Ойши. Оставшиеся у Тогона войска были срочно подготовлены, чтобы отправиться за ними: запасы еды, снаряжение и палатки перегружены на лошадей, спешились все, кроме разведки, и, как только сумеречная дымка спустилась с гор, армия потекла в заросшую кустами лощину.

Дорога до Ойши должна была занять, по расчетам Тогона, два перехода, и он хмурился, думая о предстоящей дневке. Пусть они за ночь сменят место, нечего было надеяться, что в чаше долины целая армия останется незамеченной среди белого дня. Невеселые размышления мучили Тогона всю дорогу, пока он, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь в темноте, шагал по замерзшему ручью к перевалу. Но едва из-за гор показалось солнце, его лицо посветлело: Небо к нему благосклонно! Розоватые лучи еще высверкивали из-под тяжелых сизоватых туч, подкрашивали их снизу, но уже ясно было, что непогода пришла надолго. Первые порывы колючего от снежной крупы снега уже звенели по замерзшей земле и степь начинала тонко, протяжно петь. Такое случается перед бураном, а значит, им нужно успеть крепко встать лагерем, пока он не ударил в полную силу. 

Определили место дневки в том месте лощины, где она изгибалась. Палатки ставили плотно, низко, присыпали забивавшимся в изгиб снегом. Мело уже так густо, что можно было развести костры, не боясь выдать себя дымом, и подкрепиться горячей сытной едой. Да и спать на прогретой земле теплее. 

Лично проверив посты и съев во время докладов командиров-тысяцких свою порцию мучной похлебки с мясом, Тогон забрался в палатку, накрылся меховым плащом и какое-то время лежал, глядя в отверстие, куда утекал дым. Старик Кайши, конечно, не тронется по такому бурану, это невозможно. Но и враг заперт непогодой. Этим нужно суметь воспользоваться. Лощину заметет, идти по ней завтрашней ночью вряд ли получится. Но буран дал им выиграть день, это уже удача. Следующей ночью они должны любой ценой уйти в горы и закрепиться для дневки. Еще ночь для преодоления перевала и отдых перед выходом в степь.

Тогон улыбнулся.

Хану Джирге осталось недолго ждать встречи.

***

Выход с перевала оказался свободен, милость Неба не покидала Тогона. Посланный вперед ударный отряд прошел до него налегке и разбил скрытый в скалах лагерь, где дожидался прибытия основных сил. А вот они двигались медленно, слишком медленно! Снеговые заносы и узкие скальные тропы уменьшили дневные переходы чуть ли не втрое, потеряны были несколько сотен солдат и лошадей. Измученное и поредевшее войско требовало хотя бы суток отдыха. И до Сапжуна было не меньше трех переходов. Тогон злился на невозможность действовать, требовал больше данных, слал разведку во все концы. Замечал, что ему старается не попадаться на глаза даже верный Тайсун, и настроения ему это не улучшало. Прятаться — не для него. Понимать, что враг опережает, и ничего не делать — не для него. Старый Кайши всегда говорил, что барс силен умением выждать, но одно дело — ждать, управляя ходом вещей, и другое — все очевиднее лишаться возможности нанести удар. 

Очередной разведчик скатился с коня, сорвал с головы шапку. Тогон жестом велел надеть: голова мокрая. И конь мокрый, дрожит, но его подхватили и увели, а этот валяется в снегу.

— Крепость атаковали, господин! Две осадные машины, с виду китайские… — Разведчик закашлялся, схватил горсть снега и сунул в рот. — Лагерем встали широко, посты…

— В мой шатер его, — распорядился Тогон и пошел первым. Разведчика, которого ноги не держали, потащили следом. Усадили на ковер, сунули в руки чашу вина, а пока он пил, расстелили карту, присыпали края мелкими камушками.

— Вот так они встали. — Разведчик принялся выкладывать камни серпом у нарисованной крепости. — А тут посты. Атаковали вчера прямо как рассвело. Камней больших швырнули штук сто, не меньше, вот тут стена разбита немного. Пожаров нет пока, хотя стрел не жалеют. Мне видится, что на стены лезть они пока не хотят, надеются стену порушить и в ту дыру войти. Хотя самих вдесятеро против крепости. Мое мнение, нет у них опыта.

— Глупость твое мнение, — оборвал его Тогон. — Без опыта как раз на стены и прут, а они машины собрали, мастеров заранее нагнали. Вот тут верно посты указал?

— Верно. — От вина лицо разведчика, и без того обветренное, покраснело сильней. — Тут нас и обстреляли, я один ушел. Вон, дыра в рукаве, стрела на излете ткнулась.

— Обстреляли? — Тогон нахмурился. 

— Думаю, господин, часовой у них сидел на горке, вот тут где-то, он нас сверху-то и заметил, потому что с земли бы никак, мы свое дело верно знаем.

— Что тут вообще охранять? — Тогон требовательно ткнул пальцем в карту, посмотрел сначала на растерянного разведчика, потом на столпившихся вокруг военачальников. — Какое значение может иметь это место?

Все молчали, супились. Место было чуть поодаль от стен Сапжун, у подножия той же горы, к которой крепость лепилась.

— Ход там не прорыть, господин, скала. А рубить долго выйдет, и слышно далеко, мы бы услыхали. Камня битого тоже не видать....

— Тропы вот тут, поверху, там нет ли? — спросил Тайсун разведчика. 

— Да хоть бы и была, господин! — Разведчик грязным ногтем надавил на карту. — Вот тут-то расселина! Не скажу глубокая, но не перескочить. Это как же войску там пройти? Нет, тропе там идти некуда. 

— Видно ли это место со стен? — спросил Тогон.

Разведчик свел брови, припоминая. 

— А может, и не видно, — сказал он наконец. — Я на стене, понятно, не был, но вроде если вот так глядеть, — он чиркнул по карте пальцем, — то как бы заворот за скалу получается. И потому не видно. 

Тогон в бешенстве ударил по карте так, что камушки брызнули в стороны. В шатре, где только что все шушукались, обсуждая меж собой донесение разведки, повисла тишина.

— Я так и знал, что в этом крысином гнезде есть еще норы!

— Торговцы, — согласно кивнул Тайсун. — Самый поганый народ. 

Тогон давно изучил эту купеческую повадку. Сколько крепостей она сгубила! Торгашу, особенно богатому, все равно, кому служить, лишь бы с выгодой и свое добро сберечь. Вот и роют, жирные кроты! Зная их породу, Тогон, пока был в крепости Сапжун, пытался принять меры, нашел два отнорка и обрушил, но один, выходит, утаили, шакальи дети. А может, и не один. Вот только откуда степнякам про него известно? Вряд ли там ворота настежь. 

Тогон задумчиво сгреб в кулак бороду. Не выходит ли, что у кого-то в крепости налажены со степняками крепкие связи? 

— Сколько голубей осталось? — обернулся он к Тайсуну. 

— Один.

— Отправляй немедленно. Сообщи в крепость о расположении хода. 

Когда следующей ночью небо на западе из черного стало чудовищно-рыжим, будто закат десяти солнц разом, Тогон понял, что опоздал и захваченная крепость горит. Идти в Сапжун три дня, чтобы увидеть остывшее пожарище, не было теперь никакого смысла. 

Утром армия Тогона выступила наперерез войску хана Джирги.


	19. Глава шестая. Ночной огонь

— Господин, там что-то происходит. — Шихо проскользнула в дверь. — Нэргуй собрал всех на большом дворе. 

Он не удивился. Лань Чжань чувствовал, что Нэргуй что-то замыслил — все эти дни он был рассеян, взвинчен, подолгу стоял на стенах, всматриваясь во вражеский лагерь. Вряд ли его озадачивало происходящее. Пускай Лань Чжаню не случалось прежде участвовать в обороне крепостей, следил за событиями он внимательно и пока ничего в них его тревоги не вызывало. Да, превосходство в живой силе у врага значительное, обстрелы города ведутся плотные, осадные машины управляются очевидно опытными людьми, которые не тратят ядра на разрушение жилых домов, а бьют в стены и даже смогли обрушить их на одном участке. Однако пока не случилось ничего удручающего. Стену спешно заделывают, войска неприятеля не хлынули в провал, ответный огонь ведется, обстановка в крепости ровная, без паникерства и кликушества. Несколько озадачивает, что степняки не пытаются штурмовать стены, но это может быть сознательной тактикой сбережения войска. Пристреливаются, высматривают слабые места, чтобы однажды нанести удар. Размышляя так, Лань Чжань спустился во двор гарнизона.

Здесь горели факелы и стояли три группы солдат, одна большая конная, две малые пешие. Нэргуй и Тахир, тот самый немолодой воин с проседью в бороде, повторяли задачу. 

— Лучники основной группы выполняют залп и остаются за спинами первой линии. Первая линия завязывает бой и собирает на себя удар. С места не сходит! По сигналу первая линия делает десять шагов назад, лучники выполняют второй залп и все немедленно отступают. Правое и левое крыло продвигаются скрытно, наносят удар и немедленно отступают. Бегите боя, иначе завязнем и не вернется никто. Это ясно?

Головы склонились в согласии.

— Последняя проверка снаряжения, и выступаем.

Лань Чжань подошел к Нэргую.

— Ты собираешься возглавить вылазку?

Напрасный вопрос, видно, как он возбужден близостью битвы.

— Сегодня удачная ночь, — Нэргуй кивнул на небо, — ветер сменился. И мы эту возможность не упустим.

— Что ты хочешь сделать, почему ночью? — Лань Чжань догадывался что: от Нэргуя все эти дни пахло порохом. И все-таки сердце екнуло, когда тот обернулся, блестя пламенем факелов в глазах.

— Жечь. — И улыбнулся. Страшная это была улыбка. — Дать тебе коня?

Лань Чжань кивнул. 

— Вон там стрелы. А это заряды. — Нэргуй показал на обмотанные веревками шары. — И возьми тряпку набросить коню на морду.

Лань Чжань смотрел не на заряды, а на него. Не мог не смотреть. Весь как натянутая тетива. И как же он счастлив ею быть! 

По пути выяснились подробности плана. Конная группа выезжает из городских ворот и несется к вражескому лагерю. Первым залпом зажигательных стрел подпаливает лагерь, после чего лучники уходят за спины, ударная группа затевает бой. Нужно создать впечатление лихой, но слишком удачной вылазки, чтобы дать время двум пешим группам под прикрытием общей суеты набежать на лагерь слева и справа. По сигналу производится залп огненными шарами с трех сторон.

Не стоило и спрашивать, какую роль Нэргуй отвел себе. Лук он вообще не взял, только меч и незнакомое Лань Чжаню оружие вроде алебарды с изогнутым лезвием и короткой рукоятью. Видимо, здесь научился сражаться таким. Лань Чжань ехал с одним только мечом, с рукояти которого он размотал кожаную обвязку: так и не смог к ней привыкнуть. Бичэнь — это не здешние железяки, он не поведет. А лук ему ни к чему при отсутствии опыта стрельбы зажигающими стрелами. 

У ворот пришлось ждать сигнала, что пешие группы спустились со стен и побежали к лагерю. Наконец створки ворот раскрылись и всадники выехали в ночь. Вражеский лагерь отсюда казался далеким, а звезды — близкими. Две осадные машины темными чудовищами сторожили путь. 

Нэргуй остановился и вдохнул воздух полной грудью.

— Сегодня наша ночь, — выдохнул он и голос его был полон сдерживаемого восторга. С шальной улыбкой обернулся к небольшому своему войску. — Эти люди ломились в наш дом, хотя мы их не звали. Очень хотели увидеться! Окажем милость дорогим гостям, навестим их сегодня!

— Навестим! — негромко, но дружно отозвались всадники. Многие улыбались, отвечая командиру.

— С подарками! — ухмыльнулся невысокий, но с широченными плечами бородач.

— Дорогими подарками. — Нэргуй уже не улыбался — скалился волком. — Пошли!

И кони понеслись по ледяной безмолвной степи. Ветер бил в спины, подбадривая: быстрее, смелее, это ваша ночь. Башни надвигались с боков, нависали хищными зверями. Лань Чжань пристально следил за ними, наверху наверняка лучники. 

Пятьсот шагов… Триста… Двести. Встали!

— Луки! Залп!

Стрелы с шумом унеслись ввысь, чтобы обрушиться на башни и лагерь огненным дождем.

— Луки! Залп!

После третьей косматой от пламени стаи позади раздался топот — это лучники отступили в темноту, скрываясь. Вовремя: с разгорающихся башен посыпались стрелы, загрохотали о спешно вскинутые щиты. Но продолжался обстрел недолго: башни заволакивало густым дымом, лишая стрелков обзора и воздуха, на верхних площадках началась паника. Зато от лагеря уже неслись степняки, все пешие, лошадей они, как обычно, выпустили на ночь пастись. Вэй Ин тоже спрыгнул с коня, бросил поводья мальчишке позади себя. Лань Чжань нашел это разумным и поступил так же. Конь примет на себя первый удар, и все равно придется спешиться, так зачем ему погибать?

Топот отводимых коней слился с первыми криками нападавших. Они были хорошо видны на фоне полыхающих юрт и телег, неслись беспорядочно, визжа и вопя в попытке то ли напугать врагов, то ли подбодрить себя. Лань Чжань первому же отрубил руку с мечом, у второго выдернул копье, ударил торцом в лицо и тут же метнул в темную тень за его плечом. 

— Умеешь! — одобрил Вэй Ин. Хакнул, принимая на меч визжащего человека, рванул лезвие выше, разваливая надвое живот, и ударом ноги сбросил с него еще живое, но уже обреченное тело. Полоснул по лицу пытавшегося подойти сбоку. 

Умею, думал Лань Чжань, внимательно следя за нападавшими. Этому в голову. Подбить ноги и в живот. У этого снова копье — выдернуть. Умею — не значит люблю. Эти люди жалки. Они считают себя воинами и бросаются в бой, но ведет их не смелость, а глупость, они не дали себе труда научиться воевать. Они широко замахиваются, открывая корпус, смотрят не в глаза врагу, а на меч, у них ничего не стоит отнять копье, просто дернув его вперед. Необученные, бесполезные глупцы с плохим оружием, недостойные называться воинами. Что за доблесть в таком бою? Что может быть хуже жалкого врага? И все-таки нельзя недооценивать его опасность: глупость непредсказуема. Полоснув мечом по горлу одного, Лань Чжань ударил рукоятью в висок другого. Третьего пришлось пнуть в живот, сбивая с ног, и заколоть.

По ноге ударила, отлетев, отсеченная рука, и Лань Чжань резко обернулся на Вэй Ина. Его работа, протирает забрызганное кровью лицо. Сбоку сунулся кто-то с топором, Вэй Ин выхватил из-за спины алебарду, отрубил пальцы на обухе и острым концом двинул в висок. Человек рухнул и больше не двигался. Тоже умеет. 

Мелькнула в воздухе толстая арбалетная стрела. Лань Чжань ударил, отшибая ее от Вэй Ина, всмотрелся во тьму. Стрелка надо снять. Вон он! Лань Чжань вырвал из рук ближайшее копье, крутанул, снося тех, кому не повезло оказаться рядом, и метнул в арбалетчика. 

— Умеешь! — повторил, весело скалясь, Вэй Ин. Он танцевал среди врагов как тень, уворачиваясь, обманывая и вдруг ударяя насмерть. Но степняков не становилось меньше, только больше.

Кровь заливала им лица, руки, под ногами становилось скользко от вывалившихся кишок и отрубленных конечностей, рос вал мертвых и искалеченных тел. На него забегали все новые и новые степняки, топтали своих еще живых кричащих товарищей, нарывались на мечи и достраивали вал собой.

Не было в жизни Лань Чжаня битвы омерзительней. И когда раздалось наконец тяжелое и гулкое, как громовые раскаты, биение барабанов за спиной, он почувствовал облегчение. Вэй Ин схватил его за локоть, отбил ногой очередного степняка. 

— К коням!

Добежали, взлетели в седла, и только теперь перед Лань Чжанем открылась полная картина происходящего. Лагерь местами горел, в нем метались люди, башни полыхали огненными столбами, и пламя в них гудело, подхлестываемое ветром. Ветер! Зачем он нужен был Вэй Ину? Прочь от степняков бежали те из их отряда, кто уцелел, кто-то конный, кто-то пеший. Много, большинство. Видимо, для вылазки набраны были опытные бойцы. И тут над головой хлестнуло странным тяжелым звуком, будто огромным крылом ударило. Это выдвинувшиеся снова вперед стрелки дружно подбросили в высвеченное пламенем небо заряды, вскинули луки и выстрелили по ним. Грохот и сплошная стена огня обрушились на лагерь, а жаром опалило лица даже им, стоявшим поодаль. Чуть вразнобой ударило слева и справа. Густой дым застилал теперь вражеский стан, и ветер тащил его в ночь, вслед за пожирающим все на своем пути пламенем.

— Отступаем! — закричал Вэй Ин, и они помчались к крепости. Мокрые от крови и пота, провонявшие дымом и смертью, врывались они в распахнувшиеся створки, в запале бежали и скакали еще какое-то время, но уже останавливались, задыхаясь, обессиленные. К ним стекались люди, началась суета. 

Лань Чжань не осознавал, как он устал, пока не слез с коня. Упал на колени и так и остался стоять. Кто-то рухнул рядом, содрогаясь от судорожного дыхания и хохота одновременно. 

— Ты видел? — Это Вэй Ин. Подполз, навалился на него, опрокидывая на стену, да так и остался сидеть плечом к плечу. — Видел?

Лань Чжань кивнул. 

— Это я придумал. — Вэй Ин прикрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание, потом продолжил горячечно: — Такие штуки вроде клювов, они позволяют направлять движение заряда. Хорошего взрыва никак не мог добиться, я и опилки пропитывал, и уголь менял… желтый воск… мышьяк… Ничего не получалось. А потом я понял: нужно усиливать корпус. Вот тогда рванет!

— Никогда такого не видел, — признался Лань Чжань. 

— Это еще не все… Дым ядовитый. Я оплел заряды веревками из трав, дым которых вызывает страшный кашель, его… быстро не вылечить… Мы не одну тысячу вывели из строя...

— Господи-и-ин! — Это по улице неслась Шихо. Упала на колени, хватала за руки, за ноги, заглядывала в глаза. — Господин, вы ранены?

Он покачал головой. Сидеть бы так и сидеть, ну зачем она суетится и кричит?

— Все в порядке. Отведи коней и приготовь мне горячей воды. Нужно помыться. 

— Я уже! Я натаскал и погрел! Пойдемте! Хотите попить? Я взял!

Лань Чжань нехотя поднялся, подал руку Вэй Ину. Тот со страдальческим стоном встал тоже и с завистью смотрел, как Лань Чжань пьет. 

— Почему у тебя есть такой слуга, а у меня нет? Я командующий, а ты вообще никто.

Тот молча отдал ему бутылку, хотя по улице уже рысил отряд солдат, спеша встретить командира и наверняка фляжка с водой у кого-то из них нашлась бы. Вэй Ин пил, а он смотрел, как движется по шее кадык и капля воды на ней промывает дорогу по засохшей крови. Потом обшарил взглядом всего. Такие слабые противники для Вэй Ина небольшая угроза, но все же... Нет, вроде бы цел. 

— Теперь вымыться. — Вэй Ин вернул флягу. — Воняю, как дохлая лошадь. Ты тоже.

Лань Чжань кивнул. Одежду, наверное, не отстирать. Что-то налипло на рукаве, он отряхнул и поспешил вытереть руку о чистое — зуб, белый и блестящий.

Вэй отошел к своим, выслушал, о чем-то распорядился, вручил коней и обернулся к Лань Чжаню. 

— Идем?

Лань Чжань догадался куда, только когда Вэй Ин не свернул к своим покоям, а уверенно продолжил идти рядом с ним. Догадался и опешил. 

— Ты собрался мыться у меня?

— У тебя уже все готово, а мои только сейчас начнут. В общую баню я не хочу.

— Я не стану мыться с тобой!

— Почему? — искренне удивился Вэй Ин. — Мы одинаково грязные. У тебя мало места?

Лгать не было смысла. Вэй Ин сам показывал ему новое жилище и размера купальни не мог не знать. 

— У нас это не принято, — нашелся Лань Чжань, но Вэй Ин не обратил на его слова внимания.

— Я тут узнал кое-что, — сказал он. — Хотел обсудить. Но если ты слишком устал…

Можно не смотреть, думал Лань Чжань. Остаться в белье. Быстро накинуть халат. И купальня глубокая… 

— Нам все принесут, — продолжал Вэй Ин, поднимаясь первым по лестнице.

Действительно принесли. Стопки чистой одежды, еду, вино. Сброшенные у порога халаты, сапоги и доспехи ловко сгребли и утащили. Шихо кинулась было вдогонку, Лань Чжань остановил. Ей одной ни за что не отстирать верхнюю одежду, она слишком тяжелая. Слишком пропитана кровью, слизью, мозгами, содержимым кишок… Ни к чему этим заниматься ребенку.

Тем временем Вэй Ин уже раздевался в купальне, и пришлось быстро заняться тем же, чтобы не залезать в воду под его взглядом. А его, кажется, ничего не смущало. Он в чем мать родила спокойно перелез через край и стоял к Лань Чжаню боком, по пояс в воде, пока тот спешно, но не теряя достоинства, погружался по шею. Тонкий, жилистый, Вэй Ин не спеша расплел косы, встряхнул освобожденными волосами и сел. Лань Чжань, окаменев всей спиной, смотрел, как он откидывает голову на бортик и прикрывает глаза. Как смягчается его лицо, приоткрываются губы. 

— В бою ты был куда спокойней, — не открывая глаз, произнес Вэй Ин. — Ты был прекрасен. Бог войны. 

Лань Чжань молчал, погруженный в воду почти до подбородка. Смотрел. Не мог не смотреть. 

— Ты хотел обсудить, — напомнил он после долгой паузы, когда ему показалось, что Вэй Ин засыпает. 

Тот вздохнул.

— Да, я думаю о сговоре. Даже не я, моя сестренка. — Вэй Ин открыл глаза. — Жизнь во дворце очень изменила ее. Я помню ее совсем другой… Хотя и она меня, наверное, помнит не таким, как сейчас…. 

Он снова замолчал, мягкий, сонный. 

— Сговор кого с кем?

— Я порасспросил людей. — Вэй Ин заставил себя сесть ровнее, вода колыхнулась, блеснули мокрой кожей плечи. — О прошлых нападениях степняков. Знаешь, всегда одно и то же. Люди бегут в пещеры, степняки грабят, что не успели спрятать. Ну обозы могут угнать, торговцы попадались… А потом они просто уходят. 

— Слишком мало добычи и много усилий?

— Ты меня понял. — Вэй Ин мягко ушел в воду, и пришлось подождать, когда он вынырнет и протрет лицо. — Ну и какой в этом смысл? Я уже бывал здесь раньше во время одного из нашествий. Мы с большим трудом прорвались к крепости. Но потом степняки в один день снялись и ушли. 

— Ты думаешь, у них есть другая цель? — Лань Чжань впился взглядом в Вэй Ина. — Они прогоняют свидетелей и делают то, зачем пришли?

— Или они самые бессмысленные кочевники на свете, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. 

— Но никого прежде это не озадачивало?

Вэй Ин поднял палец, подчеркивая важность произнесенных слов. 

— Голос простолюдина никто не услышит, — сказал он. — А голоса наделенных властью не звучали. Цэцэг умница, она это заметила. 

Лань Чжань задумался. 

— Нет, — сказал он и закрыл глаза от внезапного понимания. Открыл. — Нет, все не так. Узкий круг не мог бы все скрывать так долго: зависть, обиды, сплетни… Что-то бы выплыло. Шихо пытался узнавать, я просил, но ничего не узнал. Все потому, что мы здесь чужаки. И ты чужак. И твои люди. Мы мешаем.

Вэй Ин выпрямился, свел брови, хмурясь.

— Ты думаешь, все население крепости заодно? 

— А почему степняки никогда не грабили пещеры? Они совсем недалеко, обороны никакой, туда снесено все ценное. Я считаю, заодно если не все, то многие.

— Погоди… — Вэй Ин вытащил из воды руку и вдруг знакомым жестом постучал по кончику носа пальцем. — Тогон тоже не доверял местной знати и нашел у них пару крысиных нор, но чтобы такое… Ведь если грабеж крепости не был целью, а, наоборот, награбленное в разных местах свозили сюда... Тебе чего?

Последние слова были брошены Шихо, замершей рядом с купальней с ужасом на лице и котелком в руках. 

— Может быть, добавить горячей… — пролепетала она. 

— Да, лей и иди. 

Когда девочка ушла, Вэй Ин продолжил: 

— Но это место не в крепости.

Лань Чжань кивнул. Конечно, нет. Оно где-то рядом, и от крепости его не видно. 

— Ну что ж… — Вэй Ин недобро сощурил глаза. — Раз добровольно говорить мне правду желающих нет, спросим иначе. Я так и думал, что нужно обсудить это с тобой. Видишь, как быстро все решилось. 

— От Тогона вестей нет?

Вэй Ин покачал головой. 

— Он брал с собой пять голубей, ни один не вернулся. И гонцов нет... На Цэцэг больно смотреть. 

— Он может быть еще жив.

Вэй Ин кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Снова расслабился, откинулся было на бортик, потом раздраженно мотнул головой. 

— Нет, это просто невозможно! Ну-ка повернись ко мне спиной. 

— Зачем? — напрягся Лань Чжань. 

— Ты меня боишься, что ли?

Лань Чжань медленно, не поднимаясь из воды, повернулся. И тотчас сильные пальцы нащупали его плечи в воде, пробежались, прищипывая кожу, растирая, продавливая. 

— Правую руку подними. Больно?

— Нет.

— Врешь, — с веселой злостью Вэй Ин ткнул пальцем в какую-то точку, и Лань Чжань не сдержался, дрогнул от боли. А пальцы скользнули ниже, к пояснице, прихватили кожу там, воткнулись в мышцы. — Из-за чего ты так напряжен, я не пойму? Ничего у тебя тут нет. Руку потянул немного, вот и все… Или старые шрамы беспокоят?

Лань Чжань резко встал, вырываясь у него из рук, схватил халат, набрасывая его на себя в такой спешке, что замочил подол, и вышел из купальни. Вэй Ин провожал его веселым заинтересованным взглядом.

Уйти в комнату оказалось недостаточно. Там возмущенному Лань Чжаню разом поклонились четыре девушки в розовых одеждах. За спиной с шумом поднялся из воды Вэй Ин, прошлепал мокрыми ногами.

— Это еще что? — совсем тихо от злости спросил Лань Чжань.

— Рабыни, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. — Мышцы обязательно нужно размять с целебной мазью. Ты весь в синяках, я тоже. Завтра будет рук не поднять, а ничего еще не закончилось, знаешь ли.

— Вон, — произнес Лань Чжань все так же тихо, но девушек вымело за дверь, будто розовые лепестки ветром.

— Целебная мазь. — Вэй Ин тоже разозлился, крутнул Лань Чжаня за плечо к себе. — Это у вас тоже не принято? Или тебя не устраивают девушки? Как там твоего слугу?.. Шихо! Позови девушек обратно, а сам займись своим господином. 

— Нет. 

Он не потерпит тут девушек. Если Вэй Ину они нужны, пусть идет с ними к себе.

Вэй Ин хмыкнул, так же резко погасая, как вспыхнул, снова почесал кончик носа. Вода с волос промочила насквозь халат на его груди, и белая ткань обрисовала маленькие жесткие соски. Лань Чжань отвел глаза. Очень хотелось пить и остаться наконец одному.

— Ладно, давай я сам. — Вэй Ин взял со стола горшочек с мазью и приглашающе кивнул на кровать. — Или мужчин ты тоже стесняешься?

Лань Чжань почувствовал, как неотвратимо краснеют уши. Он, в отличие от Вэй Ина, волосы расплести не успел, и скрыть происходящее было нечем. 

— Может, у вас и врачевание не принято? — нахально усмехнулся Вэй Ин, и ясно было, что он уже все заметил. — Я уговариваю тебя, как робкую деву, честное слово. 

Тут уже и шею залило. Лань Чжань вырвал у него из руки горшочек, но швырнуть в дверь не успел — Вэй Ин по-кошачьи извернулся, перехватил его руку и сжал. 

— А лекарство портить незачем, — прошипел он Лань Чжаню в глаза. — Ты его сделай хоть раз.

Горшочек с грохотом был возвращен на стол, а Вэй Ин как был, босиком и с мокрыми волосами, вышел. Слышно было, как тут же защебетали девушки, дожидавшиеся его за дверью. Лань Чжань заставил себя медленно выдохнуть. 

Шихо смотрела на него совершенно круглыми глазами. Будто без ее присутствия ему было мало стыда. 

— Долей горячей воды, мне нужно помыть волосы, — как мог ровнее произнес он и указал на принесенную еду. — Потом отнесешь это все обратно. 

***

Вэй Ин был прав, утро выдалось непростым. Тело будто набили камнями, и оно, неуклюжее и больное, превратило обычное утреннее занятие с мечом в добровольную пытку. Но Лань Чжань был ей только рад. Его вчерашняя несдержанность должна была быть наказана. Ему ли не знать, что внимание следует обращать не на видимость, а на истинную суть вещей, обратное является серьезным проступком. Вэй Ин пытался отплатить добром за добро, что искупает некоторую его бесцеремонность. А вот он вел себя грубо до оскорбительности, презрел хорошее в человеке, отнесся неуважительно к чужому труду и вынудил усталого гостя покинуть его дом ночью в легкой мокрой одежде. Всему этому нет никакого оправдания. Если он в этой дикой земле забыл о воспитании, это только его вина. И эту боль он выбрал сам, отказавшись от помощи человека, которого называл другом. 

Тело слушалось плохо, но постепенно, нехотя разогревалось, позволяя двигаться если не точно, то хотя бы плавно. Все еще недовольный собой, Лань Чжань взбежал на стену, чтобы оценить последствия вчерашней вылазки. 

Былая пестрота лагеря сменилась теперь огромным неровным пятном гари. Остовы башен казались на солнце черно-бархатными. Ветер все так же дул от крепости, и вони не чувствовалось, но зрелище вызывало мрачные чувства. 

Да, Вэй Ин переломил ситуацию, он воодушевил защитников крепости и подорвал моральный дух нападавших, уничтожил осадные машины, которые теперь ни за что не восстановить, и создал новое оружие для обороны. Но это не все последствия. Лишенные и без того скудного скарба степняки теперь будут вынуждены либо уйти, либо действовать жестче. Судя по тому, что они уже сейчас готовились к атаке, был выбран второй путь. Входило ли это в планы Вэй Ина? Возможно, он пошел на обострение противостояния сознательно.

— Работаешь ловушкой для стрел? — раздалось из-за спины.

Лань Чжань обернулся. 

Вэй Ин молча указал на развешенные по стенам тугие связки соломы, которые время от времени втягивали внутрь и вытаскивали из них стрелы. Сам он был в доспехе и шлеме с кольчужной сеткой до плеч. 

— Я прошу прощения за свою вчерашнюю несдержанность. — Лань Чжань поклонился.

— Не стоит упоминания. Сорок два человека, — сказал Вэй Ин и на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: — Столько мы вчера ночью потеряли. Примерно таковы наши ежедневные потери, зато пользы значительно больше. В разы.

— Они готовятся снова атаковать. 

— Я и не думал, что они уйдут, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. — Пусть уже покажут, что им нужно, потому что я собираюсь вырваться отсюда до прихода хана Джирги.

— И куда отправишься?

Лицо Вэй Ина озарилось тем злым весельем, которое Лань Чжаня всегда пугало.   
Куда в самом деле ему идти? Без Тогона в столице ему и его здешней семье верная смерть. У них нет собственности. У них нет верных людей. То, что останется от вверенной ему тысячи солдат, — не его люди, а гурхана Аши, и они должны защищать крепость, а не слоняться по свету.

— Мир велик, — беззаботно отозвался Вэй Ин. 

— Идем со мной, — выпалил Лань Чжань, не давая себе возможности задуматься, стоит ли об этом говорить. — Ты нужен там. Этот мир тебе чужой. 

— Там я всех потерял. — Вэй Ин щурился на жидкий зимний рассвет. — Твои слова. 

Он слышал. В ту ночь праздника он все слышал. Лань Чжань тоже повернулся лицом к степи, медленно вдохнул глубже. Принудил себя расслабить горло.

— Не всех, — сказал он. — Всё. Но не всех. 

Он чувствовал, что Вэй Ин смотрит на него, но не решался встретиться с ним взглядом. 

— Не стой здесь. — Вэй Ин легонько толкнул его в плечо и кивнул на подходившие все ближе к крепости цепи лучников. — У нас нет недостатка в стрелах. 

— Вэй Ин!

Он обернулся на ступенях. 

— Нэргуй, — поправил мягко. 

— Вэй Ин. Это способ спасти людей, которые тебе дороги. 

Он перестал улыбаться и теперь смотрел снизу серьезно и жестко.

— Этого способа нет, Лань Ванцзи. И пока его нет, говорить не о чем. Но я вчера кое-кого… поспрашивал. Думаю сегодня продолжить. — И он сбежал по ступеням на ставший уже шумным двор. 

Здесь начиналась обычная утренняя суета. Мальчишки разносили пучки стрел, люди покрепче складывали горками глиняные и каменные ядра, командиры-сотники выставляли на стену людей, кто-то подвязывал на спины высокие щиты из соломы и досок: этим предстояло собирать стрелы. Вода текла по деревянным стенам и огородкам. В дальнем конце мычали коровы, а звонкие удары железа о железо неслись отовсюду: не знали отдыха кузни, где спрямлялись покореженные в бою мечи, оправлялись копья. 

Начинался новый день, и следовало заняться делом

***

За утро Лань Чжань успел подняться на все башни крепости. Ему не препятствовали. То ли Вэй Ин распорядился, то ли привыкли, что он всегда рядом с командующим. План его был прост: попытаться определить, где может пролегать подземный ход. Ведь раз начало его пока не было найдено, можно было пойти от обратного и найти подходящий участок в небольшой близости от крепости, который с ее стен и башен не виден. В таком месте мог бы располагаться выход. В степи, где все открыто на многие ли, его быть не могло, рубить через скальный массив было бы слишком сложно, и это означало, что нужное место находится где-то на стыке крепостных стен с горой. Оно не слишком далеко, но достаточно скрыто, чтобы грузы могли перемещать к нему, не привлекая внимания. 

Солнце прошло уже половину утреннего пути, когда он определился с двумя подходящими участками. Теперь можно быть предположить, как потайной ход проходит: здесь слишком каменистые почвы для сложных решений, и потому, скорее всего, он спрямлен. Увы, продолжить изыскания времени не осталось, начинался бой, стены почернели от стрелков, и Лань Чжань, подхватив по пути умницу Шихо, ожидавшую его с луком, взбежал на свое место у каменного парапета. Тетива привычно заскрипела, натягиваясь, глаза нашли цель.

Он сначала не понял, что случилось, обернулся посмотреть, почему кричит Шихо. Левая рука, на которую пришелся удар, странно висела, а боли не было. Вторую стрелу он видел, слышал, но она уже ударила в грудь, ниже ключицы, и он шатнулся, пытаясь опереться на лук. Не получилось, упал на колено. 

— Господин!

Шихо навалилась на него, пригибая за край стены. 

— Господин!

Она очень громко кричала, от этого никак не получилось понять, почему стало темно и душно.


	20. Глава седьмая. Бусина

Шихо как могла осторожно опустила голову господина на камень. Кровь заливала рукав и шею, капала красным в желтую пыль. Слез у нее не было, вся она стала камнем, вся стала целью — спасти. Шихо вскочила, даже не думая пригибаться, помчалась по лесенке вниз, потом вверх, туда, где сиял шлем Нэргуя. Подбежала, без раздумий вцепилась в руку.

— Господин! Господин, помогите!

Нэргуй уронил стрелу, досадливо вырвал руку, покосился на Шихо, потом резким нажатием на голову заставил пригнуться и присел сам.

— Господин, спасите! Две стрелы, одна арбалетная! Нужен лекарь!

— Лань Чжань?

Она кивнула. Нэргуй сорвал с головы шлем, надел его на голову ближайшего лучника и приказал:

— Стоять здесь!

А сам бросился следом за Шихо. 

Лань Чжань лежал так же, как Шихо его оставила, только камень под ним потемнел широко вокруг, а лицо стало очень бледным. 

— Без сознания — это хорошо, — пробормотал Нэргуй. Он ловко отломил хвост стрелы, торчавшей из груди, подхватил Лань Чжаня под мышки, приподнимая. — Но тяжелый, это плохо…

Шихо схватила ногу господина, да только нести ее оказалось очень трудно, приходилось двумя руками, и вторая нога волоклась по камню. Навстречу им бежал пригнувшись молодой испуганный солдат, и Шихо бросилась ему наперерез с криком:

— Немедленно помоги господину!

Успела увидеть, как усмехнулся Нэргуй. Ну а что, разве она не права? Он командующий крепости и не должен делать все сам! Солдат, правда, оказался бестолковым и тоже постоянно ронял вторую ногу, но Шихо наловчилась ее придерживать. Голова господина свисала запрокинувшись, и смотреть на беззащитную шею было страшно.

— Тебе заняться нечем? — сказал кто-то зло у них над головами, и Шихо подняла глаза на молодого совсем человека в халате с короткими рукавами и заляпанном кровью фартуке, какие носят мясники. Шихо с облегчением бросилась к нему.

— Господин ранен, помогите!

— Тут все ранены. — Лекарь отодвинул ее локтем, чтобы не мешалась. — Сюда несите. 

— Вроде ничего страшного, одно вообще сквозное. Но крови теряет многовато. — Нэргуй опустил господина на циновку и посмотрел лекарю в глаза. Тот был ниже почти на голову, худой и выглядел мальчишкой, да только Шихо уже поняла, что он здесь не на побегушках, уж больно смело глядит. — Посмотри сам, этот человек мне нужен. 

— Ты про него мне говорил? 

— Да. 

Нэргуй присел и споро разрезал лямки доспеха господина, снял его с обломка стрелы, отбросил, принялся развязывать халат. Лекарь помогал, и так ловко у них выходило в четыре руки, что Шихо сообразила наконец: брат! Это тот самый третий демон! Одна из ран чем-то их озадачила, они внимательно ее разглядывали, Нэргуй даже на свою руку смотрел, будто примерял ранение на себя. Что они смотрят? Черная дыра толчками выталкивает кровь, разве можно медлить? Вон ее сколько уже...

— Ты чего стоишь? — Лекарь бросил на Шихо раздраженный взгляд. — Где вода?

Шихо понятия не имела, где вода, но помчалась мышью. Высмотрела, откуда поднимается пар, бросилась туда. Не ошиблась — на жаровнях рядами стояли котелки, нашлись и миски, и кувшины с холодной водой. Не зная, что лучше схватить, она вцепилась в первого попавшегося человека в фартуке и вскоре вместе с ним, котелком и кувшином, примчалась обратно. Успела увидеть, как Нэргуй сидит, уставившись на что-то у себя под руками. Испуганная Шихо посмотрела тоже. На груди господина слева было выжжено клеймо в виде солнца. Солнце это было… Шихо моргнула. Она видела такие!

— Иди отсюда! — с раздражением прикрикнул лекарь. — Тебе есть чем заняться! И руки грязные!

Это сказано было не ей, как Шихо решила поначалу, а Нэргую. Он поднялся, все еще не сводя глаз с господина, и лицо его было растерянным. Но вот он моргнул, вскинул глаза на Шихо. 

— Оставайся, помогай. — Поймал взглядом солдатика, который так и стоял все время столбом. — Почему не на стене? Марш!

И вышел. 

***

Шихо помогала, пока вытаскивали стрелы, обрабатывали раны, делали повязки. Помогала, чем могла, в лекарском деле она ничего не смыслила, но согласна была на любую работу, главное, чтобы не оставалось времени думать. Быстро-быстро, делать-делать — вот спасение. Но теперь господин лежал, накрытый одеялом, и дышал так тихо, что иногда было не слышно, и Шихо наклонялась ниже, проверяя. Губы у него были голубоватыми и сухими. На подносе у головы стоял отвар, который господину нужно будет дать выпить, когда он очнется, но он лежал недвижно, и так же недвижно сидела Шихо. Если бы ей хоть какое-нибудь дело! Если бы хоть чем-то еще помочь! Но он лежит, бледный, тихий, а как же она? Что ей делать?

Решившись отвести глаза, она посмотрела на человека на соседней циновке. У человека не было ноги. Она повела глазами дальше. Лицо накрыто повязкой, вся она в пятнах крови и чего-то желтого. А вон тот лежит, уставившись в потолок, и что-то шепчет. У этого нет глаза и куска кожи с волосами. У того рука привязана к доске, как у господина. Мир лечебницы, который Шихо будто не видела и не слышала все это время, вдруг зазвучал и окружил ее. Люди кричали, ругались, стонали, плакали, звали близких. Кто-то просился домой. Уже знакомый Шихо лекарь раздавал указания, но он тут был не один, множество мужчин и женщин в фартуках были чем-то заняты. Иногда приносили новых раненых или вдруг начинал кричать очнувшийся. А еще тут страшно пахло. Запахи трав и лекарств не перебивали кровь, пот, страх, мочу. И Шихо остро захотелось схватить господина и унести из этого жуткого места. Он не должен ему принадлежать! Она подползла ближе и склонилась, загораживая его собой. 

— На вот, займись. — Кто-то поднял ее за плечо, сунул в руки каменную ступку с пестиком и мешочек. — Растирай в пыль, понятно? И слезами не капать, испортишь. 

Шихо схватила их, благодарно кивая. В пыль! И не реветь. Она поняла!

Она посмотрела в спину маленькой полной женщины. Это ведь не может быть наложница Цэцэг?

***

Она растерла порошок мелко-мелко и помогла сделать перевязку незнакомому солдату. А еще принесла ему воды и лекарство. Когда вернулась, господин уже следил на ней глазами, и она радостно бухнулась на колени. 

— Господин! Как вы?

— Ничего страшного, — тихо сказал он, с трудом разлепив спекшиеся губы. Шихо схватила чашку с отваром и ложечку. 

— Это лекарство, пейте! — Ей хотелось прыгать и скакать от радости, поэтому капли отвара то и дело текли по щекам господина, а не в рот, и Шихо заставила себя дышать тихо-тихо, ровно-ровно. 

Допив отвар, господин попытался сесть, но Шихо вцепилась ему в здоровую руку.

— Лежите! Нельзя вставать!

На ее крик, видимо, снова подошла невысокая полная женщина, и Шихо застыла в ужасе: она! Наложница Цэцэг! Только не в шитых золотом одеждах и не со сложной прической, а с простым узлом и в теплом полотняном халате. Несмотря на огромный живот, она ловко опустилась на колени у циновки, и под ее взглядом господин немедленно перестал пытаться встать. Маленькие ручки взяли его запястье, отыскивая пульс, тронули мочки ушей, лоб, нырнули под край одной повязки, потом второй. 

— Сам не дойдет, — вынесла она заключение. — Но здесь ему делать нечего. Найди, кто поможет его отвести, потом приди за лекарством. 

Поднялась и ушла. 

— Я сейчас! Вернусь! Не вставайте! Слышали, что сказала госпожа? — Шихо бросилась из лечебницы. 

Здесь, снаружи, уже не было суеты, бой закончился, и крепость накрывали серые зимние сумерки. Усталые солдаты сидели у стен, и видно было, что им самим бы кто помог. Те, кто мог двигаться, вместе с женщинами и стариками таскали трупы, откатывали ядра, разбирали завалы. Дети собирали стрелы, оружие, выковыривали из стен наконечники и осколки железа. Шихо озиралась, не зная, кого просить. Побежала обратно — убедиться, что господин не попытался встать и не упал. Нет, лежит как лежал. Шихо снова бросилась на улицу и с размаху влетела в жесткую от золоченой чеканки грудь. Красивый узор местами был продавлен и испачкан кровью. От человека пахло порохом. 

— Теперь-то что за срочность? — проворчал Нэргуй, отодвигая Шихо с дороги. 

— Его сказали отвести домой… Но одному нельзя, не дойдет…

Господин увидел, кто к нему направляется, откинул одеяло и снова начал вставать, неловко, боком. Нэргуй присел рядом, поднырнул ему под здоровую руку и медленно, с усилием поднял обоих. 

— Здоров же ты… — буркнул он побелевшему господину. — Точно дойдешь?

— Дойду. 

— Ну, значит, пошли. Где этот твой?.. — Он поискал глазами Шихо. — Иди возьми лекарство. 

Шихо послушно бросилась выполнять, а догнала господина и Нэргуя уже внизу, во дворе. Здесь горели факелы, на земле лежали мертвые лошади и пахло просто отвратительно. Некоторых уже разделывали, а одну, с раной в боку, зарезали только что, и кровь еще дымилась на камнях. Такой же пар поднимался над чашей, которую Нэргуй протягивал ее господину. 

— Пей, — говорил он с нажимом. — Если хочешь встать на ноги, это лучшее средство. 

У него самого губы были черными, и Шихо поняла: Нэргуй подавал ее господину пример, тоже пил еще теплую лошадиную кровь. Господин долго молчал, потом взял чашу и осушил в несколько крупных глотков. Замер, качнулся, подавляя тошноту, но выдохнул и бросил чашу на истоптанный снег. 

Нэргуй кивнул и молча повел его дальше, а Шихо подняла чашу и с поклоном вернула мясникам. Это ведь и в самом деле хорошее средство, даже она это знала. Просто господину такое непривычно. 

Она забежала вперед, чтобы приготовить господину постель, кинуть углей в жаровни и поставить чай. Комнату на новом месте им дали хорошую, только вот за водой бегать далеко, в караван-сарае ближе было. Но она успела. Обернулась как раз к тому времени, как Нэргуй довел ее господина до покрытой шкурой скамьи и оба тяжело на нее опустились. Шихо подтащила столик, принялась готовить чай и собирать ужин, а Нэргуй вытер рукавом вспотевшее лицо. 

— Я не буду есть, — сказал господин. 

— Еще как будешь. — Нэргуй взял со стола лепешку и откусил. — И не как ты обычно ешь. Мясо и молоко обязательно. Видишь, твой слуга кивает? Не заставляй меня думать, что он разумней тебя. 

Шихо придвинула господину сыр, и тот взял кусочек, откусил. 

— Кстати, разумный слуга, — Нэргуй нацелил палец прямо в нос Шихо, — не думай, что никто тебя не узнал. Зачем ты наряжаешься мальчишкой? Или год назад наряжался девчонкой? Кто ты вообще?

Шихо вжала голову в плечи и замерла как была, с миской в руках, не зная, как выкрутиться. До чего не вовремя! Придется перед господином признаваться, что она ему соврала. Но ведь совсем немножко! Просто сначала думала, что из всего каравана выжила только она одна, а потом — что Нэргуй и Цэцэг теперь стали важные и ее не вспомнят. На слуг никто не смотрит, а они говорили-то один раз всего! Она сама не сразу их узнала! 

Господин повернул голову к Нэргую, и тот пояснил:

— Прошлой весной она шла с тем же караваном, что и мы, была рабыней одного из купцов. Однажды мы с Цэцэг застали ее в нашей повозке. Что она там делала, мы так от нее и не добились. Но у нас, кажется, ничего не пропало. — Он смотрел на Шихо невозможными своими глазами, и она совсем заледенела. — Может, теперь признаешься?

— Ты что-то взяла? — тихо спросил господин. 

Шихо кивнула. 

— Да говори, говори, ничего я тебе не сделаю. — Нэргуй сидел вытянув ноги и привалившись к стене, чумазый и уставший, с выбившимся из косы прядями волос у щек. Не такой страшный, как обычно. 

Шихо сунула руку в ворот и вытащила красную бусину на нитке. 

— Вот это? — Нэргуй сощурился. — Зачем она тебе понадобилась?

— Это мамина, — прошептала Шихо. — Ее бусы отдали вам в уплату за лекарство… Я всего одну…

— Ты, — Нэргуй снова наставил на нее палец, уперся взглядом черных-черных глаз, — поступила неправильно. Не потому, что украла и врала. А потому, что ты решила, что мы плохие люди и не поймем, если нас попросить. Я бы дал тебе эту бусину. И Цэцэг бы дала. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

— Покажи мне ее, — попросил господин. 

Шихо помедлила, поставила миску и сняла шнурок с шеи. Господин ведь никогда не сердится! И Нэргуй, кажется, не злится, хотя говорит ерунду. Никому нельзя выдавать свои слабости и желания, этим обязательно воспользуются. Что, если бы она попросила, а они не дали? И спрятали бы эти бусы под замок, чтобы она не нашла? А так они просто лежали в ящичке…

— Яшма. — Господин показал бусину Нэргую. Они оба ее крутили, рассматривая, чуть не касаясь друг друга лбами. Шихо знала, что их заинтересовало — узор-поясок из маленьких солнц. Он красивый! Как только ей вернули шнурок, она тут же набросила его на шею и спрятала бусину под халат. 

— Как ты уцелела? — спросил Нэргуй, снова откинувшись на стену. — Мы полезли на гору за травами, а в это время всех угнали в огненное кольцо. Как ты спаслась?

Шихо посопела и неохотно призналась:

— Я решила, что это подходящий случай, чтобы сбежать. Все собирались в спешке, никто не заметил, что меня нет. 

— А потом некому стало замечать, — кивнул Нэргуй. 

— Огненное кольцо? Ты видела, как все случилось? — спросил господин. 

Шихо помотала головой. Не видела. И даже если видела, ни за что не скажет. Ей-то известно, что бывает с теми, кто знает такие вещи! Мама никому ничего плохого не делала, да только осталась от нее всего одна бусина. 

— Дело прошлое. — Господин откинул голову на стену и прикрыл глаза. 

И Шихо спохватилась. Сидит, жалеет себя, будто это из нее целая лужа крови вытекла, а господин жует всухомятку сыр! Она вскочила и занялась чаем, нарезала холодное вареное мясо, поставила греться похлебку, которую варила утром. Приготовила стол и удрала со своей миской в угол. 

И не украла она бусину, а сохранила. Правильно сделала.


	21. Глава восьмая. Много солнц

Когда Шихо скрылась с глаз, Лань Чжань повернул голову к Вэй Ину. 

— Я должен сказать тебе важное. Просто запомни. Даже если не понимаешь, о чем я. Запомни. Обещаешь?

— Помирать собрался, что ли? — Лицо Вэй Ина вмиг стало злым, и Лань Чжань досадливо закрыл глаза. Только что он видел перед собой того чумазого оборванца, что пытался выращивать овощи на горе Луаньцзан и гордился своим редисом как великим достижением, на что имел полное право, потому что кто еще смог бы? Даже в золоченых доспехах он был похож. Но не с этой злостью в глазах.

— Другого случая сказать может не выпасть. — Лань Чжань облизнул губы и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. В комнате было очень душно.

— Обещаю, — проворчал Вэй Ин и сунул в рот кусок мяса. 

— Если получится выбраться, запомни. Первое. Доберись до города Илин. Рядом с ним есть гора, на ней пещера. Это единственное место, где ты… вы на какое-то время будете в безопасности. Найди способ связаться с Цзян Чэном. Цзян Чэн. Глава клана Цзян. Передай ему, что Старейшина Илина вернулся. Он поможет.

Последние слова прозвучали хрипло, должно быть, и поэтому в его ладонь ткнулась чашка с чаем. Лань Чжань выпил.

— Второе. Сообщи ему, что кланы Не и Цзинь вступили в сговор и нарушают Северный рубеж. Возможно, клан Лань тоже. Сначала они похищали караваны. Думаю, потом нашли другой способ… Менее заметный. — Лань Чжань замолчал. Как объяснить, что глава Не никогда не согласился бы жить грабежом, а значит, был обманут? Как узнать, догадался ли он за прошедший год, что происходит? Если да, то вряд ли он жив. Новым главой должен стать Не Хуайсан, который зачем-то приезжал в Гусу. Какую позицию он займет? Лань Чжань никогда не понимал молодого господина Не: кто он, какой он? В памяти только мелькание веера. Может ли Не Хуайсан решить, что благополучие клана важнее чистоты души? А брат? Брат — может? В любом случае не было смысла пересказывать Вэй Ину все эти догадки, да и запомнить будет трудно. Он должен донести главное. — Третье. Сообщи ему, что крупная часть клана Вэнь пересекла Северный рубеж и основала селение недалеко от Шелкового пути, на землях джабгу Мур-Яви. Не знаю, есть ли среди них заклинатели. Думаю, есть. Эта девочка, Шихо, из клана Вэнь. Береги ее. Но Цзян Чэну о ней ни слова.

Лань Чжань открыл глаза, повернул голову и встретил взгляд Шихо. Девочка с ужасом смотрела на него из своего угла. Он заставил себя чуть улыбнуться, давая понять, что бояться ей нечего. 

— Это все? — спросил Вэй Ин. 

— Нет. Черные солнца. — Лань Чжань дотянулся до пояса, открепил от него кожаный мешочек и протянул Вэй Ину. 

Тот взял, нахмурился, когда почувствовал, что предмет тяжелый, развязал шнурок и выкатил себе на колени черный полированный шар. 

— Так он у тебя все время был? — Вэй Ин изумленно схватил камень. — Зачем мы тогда его искали? Или ты нашел? Где?

Лань Чжань покачал головой. 

— Это мой. Бесполезный. Его задача — скрытно помечать нужное место. Я искал место, а не шар. Оставь у себя. Потому что — четвертое. Эти шары сделаны очень давно. Я не смог узнать кем и сколько их всего. Так давно, что книги не сохранили… — Лань Чжань снова отпил чаю. — Несколько веков назад часть этих шаров была перенесена за Северный рубеж и оставлена, потому что вошедшие с ними погибли. Теперь перенесли еще часть. Думаю, этих шаров стало больше по эту сторону, чем по ту. 

Вэй Ин хмурился, вертел шар в руке. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, эта вещь имеет особую силу?

— Не знаю, но... — Лань Чжань поднял руку и постучал пальцем по ободку из солнц. Поймет Вэй Ин? Да, он понял. — Просто скажи, что здесь слишком много солнца и слишком много таких шаров. А там всего этого мало.

Была у Лань Чжаня еще одна версия: заклинатели клана Вэнь при бегстве могли вынести за Северный рубеж ценные артефакты, хранившиеся у них. Каждый клан скрывает свои маленькие тайны. Иногда потому, что ценности были нажиты неправедным путем, иногда потому, что назначение предметов кланом оказалось забыто, а иногда потому, что артефакт имеет слишком большую силу, и узнай о ней другие кланы, Совет может потребовать общего контроля. Могли заклинатели клана Вэнь хранить нечто ценное не в Безночном городе, чьи закрома и тайники были подчистую вычищены после Низвержения Солнца? Могли. И унести это ценное за Северный рубеж могли тоже. Но незачем все это говорить Вэй Ину, любому достаточно будет узнать о бегстве Вэней, чтобы догадаться обо всем остальном. И Вэй Ин теперь знает о бусине.

— Как это работает? — Вэй Ин поднял шар на выпрямленных пальцах. — Расскажи, я хочу понять. 

— Открыть можно только с той стороны. Нужны… усилия нескольких человек. Обученных. Вошедший должен отметить место таким шаром. — Лань Чжань остановился перевести дыхание, и Вэй Ин тут же закончил за него:

— А чтобы открыть врата с этой стороны и вернуться, нужное место поливают кровью?

Лань Чжань кивнул. Вэй Ин не сводил задумчивых глаз с шара.

— Говоришь, потом нашли менее заметный способ, да? — Он сощурился и повернулся к Лань Чжаню. — Это то, о чем мы говорили? Здесь и это завязано?

Лань Чжань опустил ресницы, соглашаясь. Конечно, степняки, пришедшие неизвестно откуда. Кого здесь этим удивишь? И кто их различает, этих кочевников?

— Ты что, уже давно думал об этом? А мне про Белого старца рассказывал? — возмутился Вэй Ин. 

— Я рассматривал все возможности. Но не смог понять, где здесь такое место… Чтобы никто не видел врат. Сияние… далеко видно. За многие ли. 

— Пещера, что же еще?

— Или подземный ход. Я не успел…

— А кто-то успел, — пробормотал себе под нос Вэй Ин. — Ты же понимаешь, что выстрелили в тебя не из-за стены?

Лань Чжань опустил ресницы. Конечно, он понимал. 

— Я займусь всем этим. — Вэй Ин убрал шар в мешочек и привязал его к поясу. Нахмурился, глядя на Лань Чжаня. Протянул руку, коснулся его лба. — Давай-ка я отведу тебя на постель. Тебе спать нужно, а не болтать. Думаю, пару дней тебе придется лежать, может быть лихорадка. Много пей. Лекарства у Шихо.

Последние слова он сказал подчеркнуто громко, и Шихо подтвердила, что да, у нее. Лань Чжань опустился на подушку, пристроил сломанную руку удобней. Боль действительно менялась, разливалась все шире от ран, пульсировала при малейшем движении. Но и это было знакомо. Затворенные меридианы точно так же лишают возможности к восстановлению потоков ци. А здесь они затворены у всех... 

Вэй Ин стоял над ним какое-то время, глядя сверху вниз. 

— Эти твои кланы... — сказал он и хлопнул себя по груди. — Мы с тобой из одного?

Лань Чжань закрыл глаза. Значит, он видел. Медленно покачал головой: нет. 

— У меня такое же солнце, — сказал Вэй Ин. — На этом же месте.

— Я знаю. — Лань Чжань всем видом показывал, что этого разговора не хочет, и Вэй Ин это понял.

— В этой истории действительного многовато солнц, — пробормотал он и ушел не прощаясь.


	22. Глава девятая. Крепость

Мэргену снилась река. Широкая и спокойная, она блестела на солнце, извивалась, как огромная сильная рыба, и он пытался схватить ее, разводил руки шире, но что-то мешало, висло на одной руке, и река-рыба увиливала...

— Господин лекарь, началось! Проснитесь, господин!

Мэрген открыл глаза, заморгал в низкий потолок, по которому плясали тени. Опять не погасили светильник, и теперь в его каморке без окна было нечем дышать. Ворча, он спустил ноги с топчана и сел. 

— Началось, господин. — Манол ощерил желтые крупные зубы. 

— Я говорил тебе гасить светильник, когда я сплю?

— Говорили, господин, — закивал слуга. 

— Так почему не погашен?!

— Началось, господин! Пора идти!

Мэрген в досаде пнул слугу по ноге. Ему отправляют весь ни на что не годный сброд, будто лечебница вроде конюшни, где щеткой махать всякий годится. Да и в конюшне бы Манол нашел что испортить! Нет, он вовсе не так туп, как изображает, тут дело хуже: он считает себя очень умным и хитрым и с ослиным упрямством делает все только так, как считает нужным. Что сложного в том, чтобы погасить светильник? Но у этого двуногого ишака наверняка есть особое мнение и по этому вопросу. А ему теперь ходи с больной головой! 

О том, как все проходит, Мэрген даже спрашивать не стал, перетянул халат поясом, взял ящик с лекарствами и вышел. На пустынной еще улице было стыло и сыро, жидкий туман превращал свет факелов в желтые шары. Помощница лекарки встретила его во дворе и повела к маленькой белой юрте под старым карагачом. Криков не было слышно, и Мэрген решил, что он прибыл вовремя. Пятясь задом, он вошел в юрту и сел в огороженном для него закутке. Принимать роды — дело не мужское, но, помня о печальной судьбе жены Тогон-хана, Мэрген распорядился без его наблюдения никаких снадобий Цэцэг не давать. Пускай лекарка Дарайхын знает свое дело и весьма толкова, тем более должна понимать, что надзор не помешает, ведь случись что, отвечать в первую голову ей, а нрав Нэргуя всем известен. Когда при нем слуга подал сестре угощение от какого-то купца, не сняв пробу, Нэргуй выволок его из комнаты и больше этого человека никто не видел.

— Доброе утро, Мэрген! — Лекарка, немолодая и сутулая, склонилась в усердном поклоне совсем уж колесом, хотя называла его всегда по имени, без величания, по праву старшей. Мэргену это в ней нравилось, он поклонился в ответ. 

— Мне сказали, началось?

— Да, схватки ночью ослабли было, а сейчас пошли ровно, на четыре счета. Ребенок лежит головкой, вот-вот уж двинется. 

Мэрген бросил взгляд на занавеску, скрывавшую от него происходящее в юрте. Сквозь нее видны были силуэты в ней собравшихся: Цэцэг стоит в центре, обхватила столб, две лекарки сидят у ее ног и тихо, нараспев, поют. 

— Молчит, — пожаловалась Дарайхын. — Пальцы грызет и молчит. Зачем так делать? Надо кричать, духи крика боятся. Говорю ей кричать, так она на меня ругается! 

Мэрген усмехнулся. Нет хуже, когда лекарь оказывается в положении больного. Хотя с маленькой Цэцэг и без того не сладить, до чего стала своевольная. 

Отправив лекарку обратно к сестре, он занялся приготовлением укрепляющего отвара и сгущающего кровь настоя для обмывания ребенка и масла для растирания. Работал размеренно, слушал, как пение знахарок становится тише и громче, меняется его ритм, высокий мелодичный голос то сплетается с низким бормотанием, то вьется меж ударов в ладоши, как змея меж камней, и почувствовал вдруг мурашки по коже и наползающее оцепенение, безотрывное, будто в костер засмотрелся. Мэрген заставил себя встряхнуться, щипнул за ухо. И в самом деле нечего делать мужчине в этом женском деле, темном и тревожном, как глубокие воды. Ритм снова сменился, теперь к ударам в ладоши прибавился топот ног, медленный и тяжелый. Он откинул занавесь на входе, подышал чистым холодным воздухом, прогоняя дурман из головы. Во дворе уже посветлело, на стенах делалось людно. Нэргуй, сидевший в ожидании на низком парапете, спрыгнул и мигом оказался рядом. 

— Еще нет?

— Уже скоро.

Нэргуй прислушался, хмурясь.

— А почему тихо?

— Не хочет кричать, — улыбнулся Мэрген. — Надеюсь, ребенок будет в отца, а не в нее. 

Нэргуй рассмеялся, но смех его был нервным, будто думал он о другом. Мэрген посмотрел на него внимательней. Лицо бледное, под глазами тени, на наручах брызги свежей крови.

— Ты спал? — спросил он прямо. 

— В могиле отосплюсь, — отмахнулся Нэргуй. — Не до того, ты же видел рану Лань Ванцзи.

Он кивнул. Видел, конечно, стреляли из крепости. И Нэргуй чует беду, как зверь, требует от кого-то ответов. Мэрген никогда не был в пыточных подвалах, но знал, что они есть.

— Я поставил людей, двор простреливается. — Взмах забрызганного наруча указал, где стоят лучники. — Цэцэг и ребенка повозкой отправь в дом рядом с лечебницей, я распорядился там все приготовить. Сам поезжай с ней. 

— Что-то происходит? — встревожился Мэрген. 

Нэргуй хмурился, смотрел в розовое от утреннего солнца небо. Из юрты доносилось протяжное пение на три голоса.

— Еще нет, — сказал он. — Но у меня плохое предчувствие.

За спиной Мэргена раздался возмущенный рев младенца.

***

— Куда мы едем? — Цэцэг выглянула за шторку. Малыш, завернутый в шелковое одеяльце, спал.

Мэрген нехотя признался, какое распоряжение отдал Нэргуй, и тут же пожалел: сестра, которой требовался покой, подхватилась и села прямо. 

— А об остальных он подумал? Ну что ты смотришь? Я говорю, где сейчас наложница Тэгэш? Где Ян Ци? Где Зейхун? Если он собрался держать оборону, где они? Ой, ну что ты моргаешь?

Мэрген и правда растерялся. Оборона? Он вспомнил дом, куда они ехали. Не очень большой, первый этаж без окон, высокие ворота…

— Почему мы еле тащимся? — Цэцэг снова сунулась в окно. — Куда все бегут?

Последнего вопроса Мэрген точно не ожидал. Он попытался велеть вознице остановиться, но тот ответил, что ему обещали за малейшую остановку в пути ноги переломать, а ему такое ни к чему. А вот ускориться согласился охотно. 

У порога дома ему в ноги бросился мальчишка и завопил на всю улицу:

— Господин! Господин, мне нужно лекарство! — Увидел Цэцэг, смешался. — Простите… Господину стало хуже, мне нужно лекарство!

— Ты не знаешь, где лечебница? — рассердился Мэрген. — Или вообразил, что я лично буду сидеть у постели твоего господина? У меня дел больше нет? Что за наглость!

— Все убежали, господин! — Мальчишка и не думал отставать, вцепился в полу халата. — Я просил, меня не слушают! Я никого не могу найти! Помогите, господин!

— Что значит убежали? — опешил Мэрген. — Куда?

— На стену! Там пленные!

— Ну-ка рассказывай толком. — то Цэцэг выбралась из возка, отпихивая пытающихся удержать ее служанок. Отряд солдат, приставленный Нэргуем, окружил их полукругом, сомкнул щиты, огораживая. 

Мальчишка сглотнул и затараторил:

— Утром стали кричать, что у стен пленные. Это оказались жители, которые прятались в пещерах. Ну то есть я думаю, что они там прятались. И вот, их согнали под ворота и ничего не говорят, а они тоже ничего не понимают. Им не дают никуда пойти, сторожат. Пробовали им кричать: они-то все слышат, ветер к ним, а наши нет. Ничего не понять! А все как узнали про это, сразу побежали смотреть, нет ли там их родных. Вон сколько народу на стенах, сами глядите. Никого из лекарей в вашей лечебнице нет, даже раненые некоторые ушли! А господину плохо, он горячий и не может подняться. Это срочное дело, господин! Помогите!

Мэрген переглянулся с Цэцэг, та поудобней перехватила ребенка и распорядилась:

— Пусть несут его сюда, он нужен Нэргую. Пошли солдат, Мэрген, прямо сейчас! У нас нет времени на разговоры! А сам иди в лечебницу, собери лекарства и все, что может понадобиться. — Она развернулась и ушла в дом, за ней следом поспешили служанки.

— Что встал? — напустился Мэрген на мальчишку. — В лечебнице носилки, бери четверых солдат и показывай дорогу!

Тот унесся, хлопая полами халата, как крыльями. За ним бежали, гремя оружием, солдаты.

Сказанное настырным слугой оказалось правдой: в лечебнице не осталось ни единого способного ходить человека. Те, кто ходить не мог, но был в сознании, просили рассказать, что происходит снаружи, правда ли, что под стенами стоят их семьи, и что теперь будет. Знал бы он сам, что теперь будет! Но он не знал даже, как поступить лично ему. Взять лекарства и уйти, бросив этих людей без помощи, теперь казалось ему предательством. Помедлив, он все же собрал необходимое, но никуда не пошел. Первый его долг — лечить людей. Раненого у окна опять рвет и нужно повернуть его, чтобы не захлебнулся. А этим двоим нужно провести операцию. Если не промывать глаза этому больному, он потеряет зрение. Тут пальцы размозжены, а тут загноилась нога... Мэрген надел фартук и принялся мыть руки. 

Со стены донесся вопль ужаса, глухой, потому что кричал не один человек, кричала толпа.

Пока он занимался пальцами, один из больных поднялся и побрел к двери. Вслед понеслись просьбы узнать об их родственниках тоже. Мэрген молчал. У него есть дело, которое он должен делать. И будет. 

Где-то в городе загрохотало раз, другой, потом удары стали частыми. Больные притихли, вслушиваясь, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Мэрген не слушал. Он наложил тугую повязку с порошком листьев дерева фу-жун, ополоснул руки. 

Нэргуй ворвался в лечебницу с запахом пороха, быстро нашел Мэргена взглядом, подбежал. 

— Тебе нужно уходить. Здесь опасно.

В лечебнице стало очень-очень тихо, только стонал раненный в живот. Замолчал. Видимо, кто-то закрыл ему рот, чтобы не мешал слушать.

— Я собрал все нужное, ящик стоит вон там. — Мэрген указал, где именно. 

— Послушай…

— Я никуда не пойду. 

— Она твоя сестра. 

— У нее есть ты. Ты можешь ее защитить, а я не воин. Я могу только лечить.

— Мэрген… — Нэргуй коснулся его руки, но заметил, что все его слушают, и смешался. — Прошу, отойдем, мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что. 

Мэрген кивнул, взял ящик с собранными лекарствами и вышел с Нэргуем за дверь. 

— Послушай, они выгнали в степь людей из пещер…

— Я знаю.

— …вышел человек и объявил, что гурхан Аши умер и крепость переходит во владение хана Джирги. Мы должны открыть ему ворота, иначе жители города будут считаться мятежниками, восставшими против законной власти, их семьи будут уничтожены. Ты же знаешь, треть солдат местные, если они подчинятся… А они подчинятся.

— Почему?

Нэргуй молча поднял палец, призывая прислушаться. Топпа на стенах снова тяжело ахнула. И тут Мэрген увидел. Он смотрел и не мог отвести глаз. Отрубленная голова ударилась о камни, подпрыгнула и покатилась по улице, заматываясь в длинные черные волосы, облипая желтой пылью поверх красной крови. Остановилась, уставив в небо обнажившийся белый хрящ, бывший носом, и один уцелевший глаз. Голова была совсем маленькая. 

— Они так отмеряют время, — тихо сказал Нэргуй. — Поставили часы. Если к сроку ворота не открылись, они выдергивают человека из толпы, отрубают ему голову и швыряют ее камнеметом сюда. Любого человека. 

— Но если ворота откроют, — прошептал Мэрген, не в силах оторвать глаз от страшного зрелища, — начнется резня.

— Да. Но сейчас им обещают прощение, и они откроют. Такого никому не вынести. — Нэргуй повернул лицо Мэргена к себе. — Люди, которых ты лечил, убьют тебя, чтобы это прощение получить. Ты готов ради них оставить сестру и ее ребенка?

— Сын, — прошептал Мэрген. — Она родила сына. 

— У него уже нет отца. Кто его воспитает?

И тогда Мэрген улыбнулся. 

— Никто никого не воспитает, — сказал он в расширенные от ужаса глаза Нэргуя ласково, желая успокоить. Разве он сам не понимает? — Нам не выйти из этого города. Это последний наш день. Я бы не хотел видеть, как умирают Цэцэг и ее ребенок… И ты. Я останусь здесь. Здесь все чужие… Но мне так легче. 

Земля под ногами содрогнулась от очередного взрыва. 

— Мои люди еще сражаются. — Нэргуй взял его за плечи. — И я буду сражаться. Я обещал Тогон-хану защитить Цэцэг и ребенка.

— Ты будешь сражаться, потому что тебе так легче, — терпеливо, как ребенку, пояснил Мэрген. — Помнишь, Цэцэг загадывала, чтобы мы все умерли счастливыми? Может быть, это и есть счастье — иметь возможность выбрать, как умирать? Прощай. 

Он крепко обнял Нэргуя и быстро, пока тот не опомнился, вырвался из его рук. Закрыл за собой дверь. 

Теперь он займется промыванием. 

***

Когда он пришел в себя, лечебницы вокруг не было. Был небольшой, закрытый со всех сторон двор, залитый солнцем. И было холодно. Его голова лежала на мягком.

— Очнулся, — сказал мальчишка, слуга Лань Ванцзи. Оказалось, он сидит рядом, а мягкое — это колени Цэцэг. 

— Начнешь снова нести чушь — снова вырублю, — тихо предупредил Нэргуй. Он сидел около недвижно лежащего Лань Ванцзи. 

Мэрген вздохнул и поднялся. Посмотрел на сестру, на брата, присел у носилок, на которых лежал раненый. Выглядел тот плохо: глаза ввалились, пожелтевшее лицо блестело от пота, на губах запеклось черное. Мэрген приоткрыл Лань Ванцзи рот, проверяя догадку — так и есть, десны кровоточат. И края век воспалены.

— Стрела была отравлена, — печально подтвердила Цэцэг. — Я уже сделала все, что можно. Теперь только ждать. 

Мальчишка глядел на Мэргена не отрываясь, как будто надеялся на другое мнение, но он кивнул. 

— Очень плох. 

На брата он старался не смотреть, чувствовал, тот напряжен и готов взорваться по малейшему поводу. Лишь бы себя занять, обтер больному лицо. Бесполезно, страшный жар этим не унять.

— Господин… — Мальчишка подполз ближе, что-то держа в кулаке. — Посмотрите… Он говорил, это дорогое лекарство… Может, оно поможет? 

Голос его дрожал, а в грязной руке был зажат крошечный флакон красного стекла. Мэрген взял его и соскоблил с горлышка сургуч. Открыл пробку, осторожно понюхал. Потом лизнул. 

— Выбрось, — сказал он, возвращая флакон мальчишке. — тебя обманули, это вода.

И отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как по чумазым щекам потекли слезы. 

Мэрген не знал, куда смотреть, и посмотрел на небо. Оно было голубым, обычным зимним небом, только вместо белых облаков — черный дым. В городе, за стеной, в надрыв кричали люди, звенело железо. Иногда раздавались взрывы. Тошнотворно пахло салом, тем самым, что хранили в подвалах на случай осады. Его топили из трупов после очередного боя, делали зажигательные снаряды, и их вонь, однажды узнав, было ни с чем не спутать.

— Где слуги? — спросил он.

— Отпустили.

Он обернулся, посмотрел на сестру. А это что за сверток на коленях?

— Зейхун, — пояснила Цэцэг. — Ее успели принести. Где Тэгэш и Ян Ци, неизвестно. 

— Она жива? — Мэрген придвинулся, посмотрел на ребенка. Жива, спит. И младенец спит. Он вопросительно посмотрел на сестру. 

— Дала им настой листьев желтого ореха. 

Умница Цэцэг, обо всем подумает. Не зная, о чем еще говорить, он оглядел двор. Ничего примечательного: колодец, одна деревянная дверь, плетеная загородка под исчезнувшую скотину. Их скоро найдут, конечно, это маленькая крепость. В этот двор даже не нужно будет вламываться, их всех можно расстрелять со стены, с этим справится и ребенок. Как по мишеням: щелк, щелк… Мэрген привычно двинул пальцами, будто выпуская тетиву. 

— Я не успел, — прошептал вдруг раненый, и Нэргуй с Мэргеном испуганно переглянулись, думая об одном: ну зачем он очнулся?

— Зато я успел, — весело прошептал, склоняясь к Лань Ванцзи, Нэргуй. — Нашел этот проклятый ход. Но из него лезли солдаты… Пришлось взорвать. 

— Не вернуться… — снова шевельнулись сухие губы. 

— Ничего, может, в следующей жизни.

Нэргуй взял руку раненого в свою, и Мэрген, чтобы не было так неловко присутствовать при этом, спросил:

— Хотели выбраться наружу через подземный год?

— Да куда тут убежишь! — Нэргуй продолжал тихо улыбаться. — Был у нас план поинтересней — открыть огненные врата. 

Мэрген так и замер, ошарашенный.

— Как? — выдавил он. 

— Вопрос был не как, а где. Помнишь, мы выкопали черный шар?

— Да…

— Вот такое место нам было нужно где-нибудь поблизости, с закопанным шаром. Жаль, не успели. Представляешь, Мэрген, ты был бы как демон, исчез бы в пламени?

Мальчишка всхлипнул как-то странно, Мэрген посмотрел на него. 

— Он не говорил, что хочет уйти... — бормотал маленький слуга, шаря по своей шее, будто ее что-то сдавливало. — Он не говорил! Я бы… Просил только истории спрашивать! И с лекарством обманул!

— Нет, — тихо произнес раненый. — Это лекарство... 

— Вода!

— … для души. 

И тут мальчишка зарыдал. 

— Вы глупый! — Он размазывал слезы, утирался рукавом одной руки, второй снова шарил по шее. — Глупый! Думаете, что умный! Я бы… Я врала, но просто так надо, потому что… Я же не знала! А вы…

Он — или она? — наконец сорвал с шеи шнурок с большой красной бусиной, снова вытер лицо и пополз к Нэргую. 

— Я… — Он протянул руку с бусиной к поясу Нэргуя, тот ошарашенно и молча, как все они, следил не шевелясь. — Может, сразу не получится… Я плохо умею звать птицу… Только видела… Но я помню! Нужна будет кровь. Как замолчу, сразу полить.

Птица? Кровь? Зачем он прижимает кулак к боку Нэргуя? Мальчишка зажмурился, вдохнул и вдруг запел — тонко, протяжно, на незнакомом языке. Всхлипнул, сбился, ударил себя по щеке и начал снова. Он пел, не открывая глаз, и в песне его была всего одна фраза, она повторялась снова и снова, закольцовывалась. Нэргуй неслышно придвинул к себе меч.

— Хэй няо ю хон це де ю мао… — последний раз вывел мальчишка и замолчал.

Нэргуй с нажимом провел ладонью по лезвию и положил капающую кровью руку поверх кулака с бусиной. Раздался звук, будто над ними пролетела огромная птица, даже чувствовался ветер от ее крыльев, но тени не было. Был шар красного огня, который возник в воздухе перед грудью Нэргуя. 

За спиной Мэргена тихо вскрикнула Цэцэг. Шар подрагивал, как живой, и рос, обращался в кольцо. Когда он достиг ширины размаха рук, мальчишка открыл глаза.

— Господин, вот… Смотрите. У меня получилось.

— Ты тоже из них, — прошептал Нэргуй. 

— Туда можно уйти? — Цэцэг подхватила оба свертка с детьми и подошла ближе. — А что там?

— Можно, это не больно, я только не знаю, куда выведет… Там все такое же! — Мальчишка вскочил, ухватился за носилки. — Пойдемте, надо быстро. 

Никто не решался сделать первый шаг. 

— Не стойте! — закричал в отчаянии мальчик. — Я же не смогу больше!

Нэргуй шагнул первым — и никуда не пропал, оглянулся растерянно через кольцо огня. Цэцэг, зажмурясь и крепко прижав детей, бросилась следом, а мальчишка кричал и пытался в одиночку сдвинуть носилки. Мэрген нагнулся, чтобы взяться за ручки, Нэргуй метнулся обратно, подхватил вторую сторону. 

И тут земля бросилась Мэргену навстречу.


	23. Глава последняя. Все только начинается

Нэргуй перетащил носилки с Лань Ванцзи через порог. Бросился обратно в кольцо огня, уже заметно сжавшееся, две руки не раскинешь. Цэцэг закричала, но брат снова стал виден, он волок за руки Мэргена. Споткнулся, упал, перевалился с братом за кольцо, поднялся. Ступил по снегу, глубокому, нетронутому, раз, другой и вдруг рухнул плашмя, раскинув руки, распахнув глаза. Цэцэг хотела броситься к нему, но замерла — тело Нэргуя потекло черным дымом, содрогаясь, заскребло по земле ногами. Когда пальцы рук скрючились птичьими когтями, лицо Нэргуя исказило такой болью, что Цэцэг завыла от ужаса, пряча лицо в детей, прижала их к себе крепче, согнулась к земле, закрывая собой. 

Тело Нэргуя вздрогнуло, потом еще раз, сотряслось мелкой дрожью и затихло. Он лежал на сбитом, перемешанном снегу раскинув руки и обратив лицо с закрытыми глазами к небу — спокойное, неживое. Черный дым ластился к нему, как заждавшийся хозяина пес, трогал пальцы, оплетал ноги. Невозможный посреди этой белой бескрайности, он вился лентами и змеями, и Цэцэг не могла отвести от него глаз. Ноги перестали держать, она метнулась было к Мэргену, но упала на колени. Он тоже не подавал признаков жизни, под его запрокинутой головой растекалось красное, топило снег. Над телом Лань Ванцзи надрывно скулила Шихо, ползала в снегу, пыталась поднять, куда-то тащить. Беги, хотела крикнуть ей Цэцэг. Беги и помоги бежать мне. Это страшный мир! Здесь только белый снег, черный дым и кровь. Но голоса не было, и она открывала рот в бесполезном хрипе. 

Потом и он пропал, и она молча сидела, распахнув глаза и глядя в пустоту. 

В белом, как и снег, небе парила птица — темная и недвижная, как все здесь. Плеснула крыльями, крикнула хрипло и зло, и снова кружила, кружила… Цэцэг знала всех степных птиц, но не знала эту. Все здесь чужое.

Лань Ванцзи вдруг с мучительным усилием приподнялся на локтях, бросил тело вперед, утыкаясь лицом в бедро недвижного Нэргуя, и так затих. 

Теперь уже точно умер, думала Цэцэг. Он тоже умер, да? Они притащили их в этот мир и все умерли. Зачем она слушала их? Зачем им этот пустой снежный мир? Там их смерть была бы по крайней мере быстрой…Там остался Тогон… 

Птица сделала в небе круг и крикнула снова, хищно и громко.

Пальцы Нэргуя дрогнули. Цэцэг не поверила своим глазам, обтерла лицо об одеяло малыша, присмотрелась сквозь мокрые, успевшие смерзнуться ресницы. Да, теперь она видела! Ожившая рука ползла по снегу, словно пыталась найти что-то вслепую. Нашарила Лань Ванцзи, пробралась ему за воротник и осталась лежать так, пальцами на шее.

О Небо, да он же… Пульс! Он слушает пульс!

— Господин, — Шихо закрыла рот руками, не решаясь двинуться. 

— Он жив, — прошептал Нэргуй. — Все живы.

Глаза его медленно открылись, недвижные, пустые. Вторая рука пришла в движение, согнулась в локте, дотянулась до пояса. Движение давалось тяжело, словно Нэргуй успел заледенеть, пока лежал в снегу, и теперь ему приходилось преодолевать окоченение тела. Пальцы ткнулись в завязки шнура, попытались раскрыть залитый кровью мешочек, но, медленные и одеревенелые, они только беспомощно и бесполезно шевелились. Шихо, вытирая слезы, подползла и в два рывка развязала узел. 

— Отойди, — прошептал Нэргуй и закрыл глаза. 

Каменный шар наконец лег в его ладонь, и черный дым пополз к нему сначала робкими струйками, потом плотными змеями, все быстрее и быстрее, толще и толще, и жутко было смотреть, как неподвижен раскинувшийся на белом снегу человек, в шар на ладони которого течет тьма. Цэцэг не могла отвести глаз. Кажется, не дышала. Ни звука не было в этом мире. 

Тьма мелькнула последними струйками и вся исчезла в шаре. Мир замер.

Цэцэг ждала, не сводя глаз, потом стала замерзать. Поудобнее перехватила детей, села на пятки. И на птицу посмотрела. Та кружила молча.

Они с Шихо подскочили разом, когда Лань Ванцзи снова заворочался, с усилием поднял руку и забросил Нэргую на живот. 

А потом человек, неподвижно разметавшийся на снегу, улыбнулся. Широко, спокойно. 

— Лань Чжань…Какой же ты упрямец!

Цэцэг приподнялась, не веря своим глазам. Он улыбается. Улыбается! А Лань Ванцзи, уткнувшись лицом в халат Нэргуя и обнимая его одной рукой, крупно вздрагивает. Тоже смеется? Нет, плачет навзрыд, всхлипывая, не скрываясь, и пальцы Нэргуя гладят его по шее, спокойно и медленно, будто они двое не выпали из войны и не лежат в снегу посреди пустоты, а впереди у них вечность. Плач угасал под этим размеренным движением, затихал. Затих.

Опасливо прижимая к себе детей, Цэцэг переглянулась с Шихо. Та таращила испуганные глаза.

— Откуда здесь столько снега? — все еще не открывая глаз, спросил Нэргуй. Его пальцы продолжали размеренное движение по полоске кожи над воротником. 

— Я же говорил, мало солнца. — Голос Лань Ванцзи звучал неразборчиво, терялся в складках халата. 

— Кстати, о солнце. Шихо, ну-ка дай сюда свою бусину. — Нэргуй протянул не глядя вторую руку. 

Девочка торопливо поползла, наступила коленом на подол и упала. Наконец выпростала шнурок, сняла с шеи и вложила бусину в подставленную ладонь. Нэргуй подержал ее, словно взвешивая, улыбнулся. 

— Смотри, какая штука, Лань Чжань. — Он бросил бусину, не открывая глаз. Она попала Лань Ванцзи в плечо, и он завозился, отыскивая ее. Нашел, долго держал зажатой в кулаке. 

Цэцэг смотрела и думала, почему Нэргуй стал называть этого человека другим именем.

— Сколько таких бусин было у твоей мамы, Шихо? — спросил Ванцзи тихо.

— Двенадцать.

Лань Ванцзи со вздохом сел, быстро вытер лицо. Цэцэг отвела глаза: смотреть было неловко. 

— Надо будет их найти, — пробормотал он. — Нам придется вернуться.

— Не сейчас. И знаешь, можно попробовать сделать такие. — Нэргуй открыл глаза и легкомысленно повертел носками сапог. Кажется, он уже что-то прикидывал. — А, Лань Чжань? Раз эти бусы кто-то сделал, чем мы хуже?

— Болтун.

Цэцэг подползла еще ближе, всматриваясь в Лань Ванцзи. Он больше не был похож на умирающего: губы порозовели, с кожи сошла желтизна, зубы не запачканы кровью.

— Тебе намного лучше, — пробормотала она растерянно. Закашлялась: криком она ссадила горло.— Как это может быть? От чего? 

— В этом мире тебя еще многое удивит, сестренка. — Нэргуй неспешно поднялся, отряхнулся и присел перед Мэргеном. Приподнял его, повернул, осматривая затылок. — Кость цела… Но приложили крепко. Удачно, что здесь снег.

Завозился, добираясь до нижнего халата, затрещала разрываемая ткань.

— А с тобой что творилось? — напирала Цэцэг, следя, как он осторожно обтирает рану снегом и накладывает повязку. — Вот это с дымом что такое было? Ты и правда демон?

— Я... другое слово. Мы еще об этом поговорим, я обещаю, но сейчас нам нужно выбираться отсюда. — Нэргуй перетащил Мэргена на носилки, поднялся и протянул руки к Зейхун, но Цэцэг попятилась. — Сестренка, я совершенно точно не ем детей. А тебе тяжело держать двоих.

— Не ест, — глухо подтвердил Лань Ванцзи. — И он не демон. 

— Что ты улыбаешься! Тебе шутки? Мы подумали, что вы умерли! Все умерли, а мы тут одни.. С детьми! А вы! — Слезы снова хлынули из глаз, злые, горькие. 

— Прости. — От Нэргуя знакомо пахло, и он был теплым. — Прости. 

Лань Ванцзи тоже поднялся, хотя не без усилия, тяжело дыша, протянул Шихо бусину, та быстро вернула ее на место, для надежности прижала ладошкой. 

— Нужно понять, где мы находимся. — Нэргуй все-таки получил Зейхун и теперь внимательно оглядывал окрестности. Воздух синел, короткий зимний день заканчивался, все горы вокруг казались одинаковыми.— Ты хотя бы примерно понимаешь, где мы, Лань Чжань?

Тот покачал головой. Цэцэг глянула на него только мельком и дернула за рукав бестолковую Шихо, которая таращилась во все глаза. Мужчины не любят, когда их слезы видят. И покрасневшие носы тоже. 

— Тогда предлагаю добраться вон до тех деревьев, соорудить шалаш и заночевать. Я иду первый, за мной Шихо, мы несем носилки. Девочку я положу с Мэргеном. Цэцэг, неси сына. Лань Чжань, ты последний. — Нэргуй решительно двинулся по глубокому, выше колена, снегу.

Лань Ванцзи спорить не стал, но Цэцэг, поправляя сверток с младенцем, заметила, как он поднял горсть истоптанного снега там, где они все толпились, и сжал в кулаке, а потом отбросил гладко слипшийся комок. Это было странно. Зачем он это сделал? Какой-то знак?

До леса было недалеко, но, пока добрались, все устали и вспотели. Идти по снегу, под которым то камни, то колдобины, да еще с грузом, было очень нелегко. Сама-то она шла по следам, а каково Нэргую? Все упали не по разу, Шихо без конца оборачивалась, проверяя, не потерялся ли ее бесценный Лань Ванцзи, и мешая Цэцэг следить, чтобы при падении не ударили и не придавили кого-то из малышей. Потому она не сразу обратила внимание, что снег легко стряхивается, он сухой и совсем не лепится. Она два раза попробовала, обтерла руку и решила, что ей и без этого есть о чем подумать. Вон как быстро темнеет!

На вытоптанной под шалаш площадке Лань Ванцзи долго сидел, пытаясь отдышаться, а Нэргуй сложил костерок и, к ужасу Цэцэг и Шихо, поджег ветки щелчком пальцев. При этом так откровенно наслаждался произведенным эффектом, что получил от Цэцэг затрещину. Хватит с нее всего этого на сегодня! И что такое с Нэргуем? Ведет себя как дурной щенок! Болтает без конца, вьется вокруг Лань Ванцзи, фокусы еще эти дурацкие. Он же таким никогда не был! 

Ничего, сейчас они нарубят веток, сделают шалаш и он точно угомонится. А она так устала… Цэцэг опустилась на колени у костра и сидела, прижав к себе детей. 

Шихо крутилась около мужчин, что-то им рассказывая, и притаскивала то рогатину для костра, то мохнатые ветки дерева с длинными, но мягкими иглами, то охапку хвороста. Шалаш потихоньку обретал очертания, небо темнело, в разговорах про черную птицу с алым пером и стражей Северного рубежа Цэцэг ничего не понимала и в тепле начала задремывать.

— Мы говорили, что нас нельзя трогать, а они смеялись. — Шихо шмыгала носом. — Ничего, мы их обманули и успели уйти. Только за Северным рубежом было не лучше…

— ...маму убили за то, что она умела звать птицу…

— ...а если Мэрген тоже память потеряет, как я? 

— Тогда придется его вернуть...

Цэцэг чувствовала, что халат под ней начал промокать. Нужно было встать, сменить привязанную к талии подушечку… Но так тяжело!

— …из-за того, что ты забрал силу печати на себя, — говорил где-то позади нее Лань Ванцзи.

— Не думал, что получится, — отвечал Нэргуй, и Цэцэг представила себе, как он пожимает плечами: подумаешь, ерунда! — И все пошло немного не так. Но в целом — да, забрал. 

— Это невозможно. 

— Скорее всего, невозможно. Просто кто-то вмешался, иначе как я попал за Северный рубеж? Я про него даже не знал!

Затрещала, обрушиваясь, крупная ветка. Раздались удары меча. И снова треск ломающегося дерева. 

— Что ты смотришь? Да, я поймал тебя за плечо и держу. А тебе казалось, что ты очень незаметно качаешься? Если ты свалишься, я как тебя потащу? Сядь. Вот, я тоже сяду. Давай рассказывай, что ты такое съел, что резко ожил?

— Пилюли из порошка каменных грибов и сока травы тан. 

— Ого, да у тебя их много! Лань Чжань, эта коробочка стоит целое состояние.

— Можно только одну в день. 

— Мэргену поможет, как думаешь?

— Не знаю. Думаю, можно попробовать дать немного.

— Пахнет горелым тряпьем. И на вкус не лучше. Я слышал, что от каменных грибов жизнь увеличивается на сто лет и тело светится. 

— Тебе это сейчас зачем? 

— Было бы лучше видно. Тебя. 

— Болтун. Я надеялся, ты хоть что-то помнишь... Очень важно понять, кто все это устроил. И зачем.

— Вообще ничего, прости, хотя пытался вспоминать, узнавать... Меня кто-то принес к лекарю Дамдину и хорошо заплатил. Но он погиб, и спросить больше не у кого. 

Вот глупость, думала Цэцэг, не в силах оторвать слипавшихся глаз от пламени. Отец уже тогда не мог читать. Как бы он вел бухгалтерские книги? И уж точно этим бы не мог заниматься Мэрген: слишком неусидчив. 

Ветки одна за другой укладывались на поперечину. Вверху настил оставался редким, небо видно, но так и надо, чтобы выходил дым. Дыму нужно лететь, у него крылья, мягкие, серые, а по серым перьям огненные искры… Нет, это черная птица...

— Вы что, спите? — Шихо тронула ее за плечо. — Подвиньтесь, пожалуйста, нужно повесить котелок. 

— Перестань говорить со мной как с госпожой, — пробормотала Цэцэг. — Я больше не наложница… И не намного тебя старше. 

Малыш завозился, просыпаясь. Как его кормить, если обе руки заняты? Не класть же малышку Зейхун в снег… Нет, снова уснул. Она огляделась. Стук и треск прекратились, но стены похрустывали от давления снаружи. Заваливают шалаш снегом, догадалась Цэцэг. Она подвинулась к Мэргену, проверила пульс и как дышит. Через вход внутрь протолкнули длинные жерди, Шихо бросилась их раскладывать. Потом закатили несколько больших камней, огородили ими костер. Это правильно, камни нагреются и будут отдавать тепло долго-долго… Она поднялась, осторожно положила детей на место, где сидела, там земля теплее, принялась помогать Шихо укрывать пол лапником. Девчонка тоже устала, все устали. Быстрее закончат — быстрее отдохнут. Лань Ванцзи и Нэргуй кинули внутрь свои чапаны, им там за работой жарко, они с Шихо укрыли ими Мэргена. В шалаше понемногу теплело, снег в котелке растопился до воды, от нее пошел пар. В ящике, который собрал Мэрген, кроме лекарств нашлись мука, немного крупы, сухой сыр и вяленое мясо. Немного, но кое-что. Решили еду беречь, заварили муки, добавили конины, получилось густо и сытно. 

— Пойду позову, — вызвалась Шихо, но Цэцэг махнула на нее: сиди. Ей все равно нужно отлучиться. Велела подержать детей и тихонько выбралась наружу. 

Здесь было свежо и тихо. Цэцэг прошла чуть глубже в лес, огляделась, привыкая к темноте, и вдруг вздрогнула, прижалась к ближайшему дереву спиной. Что это? Вон там, у того ствола? Там сцепились две темные фигуры, борются, дышат тяжело. Ударились о дерево так, что снег посыпался. Кого-то схватили? Кто? На них напали? Первой мыслью было броситься в лес, нарочно громко, пусть бегут за ней, глядишь, не заметят шалаш… Да как не заметят, если дым и все переворошено! Нет, надо быстро бежать обратно, хватать детей…

Тихий стон и шепот — взахлеб, неразборчиво — заставили ее застыть на месте. Теперь она видела: два человека прижимались к стволу и друг к другу, но это не было борьбой. Белела рука, обхватившая затылок, вторая жадно шарила по спине, ниже, не отталкивала, прижимала крепче, лица сливались в единое светлое пятно, и тяжелое, горячечное дыхание перемежалось всхлипами, резкими выдохами и влажными звуками. Кровь бросилась Цэцэг в лицо. Не в силах отвести взгляд, она смотрела, как один из двух мужчин закинул ногу на бедро другого, изогнулся, открывая шею. Зажав себе рот, тихо-тихо она попятилась обратно, прокралась к шалашу и нырнула внутрь. 

— Быстро ты вернулась. — Шихо бросила взгляд на Цэцэг и продолжила помешивать в котелке палочкой. 

Цэцэг взяла сына с ее колен и села. Сердце все еще колотилось. 

— Я давно поняла, что никакие они не братья. — Шихо стрельнула на нее глазами. — Братья так друг на друга не смотрят. И не стараются все время оказаться поближе. 

Проныра. 

И какие еще братья? С чего она взяла? Цэцэг и подумать не могла, чтобы Нэргуй… Нет, она по разговорам догадалась, что он с этим Лань Ванцзи был раньше знаком. Только как же?.. А ведь Тогон таких красивых рабынь ему дарил, она сама выбирала!

— Господин его целый год искал, — с нескрываемым восхищением произнесла Шихо. — А Нэргуй притворялся, что ничего не помнит!

— Да не притворялся он… — Цэцэг вспомнила и «забытый» от болезни язык, и странные слова, которые поначалу иногда говорил ее названый брат. 

— Может, и не притворялся, — легко согласилась Шихо. — Вон с ним что творилось сегодня… И совсем другой стал. Я думаю, на нем было проклятие. Ну этот дым. 

— Что ты болтаешь! — Цэцэг поежилась, вспоминать было неприятно. 

— Так оно же сошло! Видела, как оно в шар? 

Цэцэг молчала, и настырная девчонка попробовала зайти с другой стороны. 

— Господин называет его Вэй Ин, а не Нэргуй. А ты как будешь теперь звать?

Не дождалась ответа. Цэцэг была все еще слишком смущена тем, что ей довелось увидеть. И как же дети? Она так хотела, чтобы у Нэргуя были дети, он такой красивый...

— Давай есть и ложиться, — сказала Шихо. — А то они столько не виделись, уж наверное быстро не вернутся.

Что значит, столько не виделись, если все дни не расставались, рассеянно подумала Цэцэг, но говорить вслух вовсе не хотелось, хотелось только есть и спать, так что она промолчала, а после еды в лес все-таки сбегала тихонько, в другую теперь сторону. Очнулся Мэрген, Цэцэг сменила ему повязку и приготовила лечебные отвары. Потом дети начали возиться, просыпаясь, и пришлось разматывать пропахшее молоком полотно на груди. Накормить мальчика поначалу никак не получалось, из распухшей груди ничего не текло, сонный ребенок пытался сосать, плаксиво морщился и отворачивался. Сама чуть не плача от досады, усталости и того, что нет рядом опытного человека, не у кого спросить совета, Цэцэг растерянно смотрела на хнычущую Зейхун. Та тянула пухлые ручки и что-то лепетала, тоже голодная. 

— Покорми и ее, — посоветовала Шихо. — Гляди, как просит. 

Цэцэг словно проснулась: Зейхун, вот у кого есть опыт! Она потащила малышку на колени. Хоть у девочки уже были зубы, сосала она ловко и сильно, на ее примере Цэцэг поняла, как должно быть, и с сыном тоже дело наладилось. 

— Послушай, — сказала Цэцэг в спину пригревшейся у костра Шихо. — А если… Ну если я захочу вернуться?

Шихо заворочалась, повернула голову. 

— Думаешь, Тогон-хан жив?

Цэцэг прикусила губу. Все-то эта девчонка на лету ловит! 

— Я не чувствую, что он умер, — призналась она тихо. — А я бы точно почувствовала! Что, если он вернется, а меня нет?..

— А если бы он вернулся и узнал, что всех убили, лучше было бы? А так он подумает, что мы спаслись. — Шихо подсунула локоть под щеку. — Мы и правда спаслись. А я на этой стороне не умею, честное слово. Господин говорил, как надо делать, ты спроси у него. Только одну тебя никто не пустит, сама понимаешь. А у них с Нэргуем здесь столько дел, они не могут решить, за что первым взяться. Спорят и спорят. 

Она зевнула.

— Да я не сейчас, — смешалась Цэцэг. — Я просто узнать. 

Еще не отошедшие от зелья, дети быстро уснули снова, и Цэцэг улеглась вместе с ними. Она не слышала, как вернулись мужчины, но потом в ее сон начали вплетаться обрывки фраз:

— …расскажем Цзян Чэну?

— Нет. Думаю, нет. 

— Согласен. Но на Погребальные холмы идем? 

— Конечно. Все должны узнать, что ты вернулся.

— Чтобы снова собрать войска?

— Они не решатся. 

— Почему ты так уверен? Тебя год здесь не было, все могло измениться.

— Не решатся, потому что ты вернешь им солнце.

— Вот как? — Нэргуй помолчал и продолжил со смехом: — То есть мне нужно… оповестить о своем возвращении?

— Да. Сможешь?

— Думаешь, разучился?

Сквозь сон Цэцэг никак не могла понять, почему голоса звучат с разных сторон от нее, один из-за спины, другой из-за костра. Приоткрыла глаза посмотреть. Вот оно что, они легли не вместе, а по краям, под стены шалаша. Не холодно им там? Она подгребла детей ближе и снова задремала

— …или север Цишань, или Ганьсу.

— В любом случае пешком до Илина очень далеко. У меня нет денег, а у тебя?

— Мало. Я попробую завтра встать на меч…

Зачем на него вставать и как это поможет с деньгами, сквозь сон думала Цэцэг. Что за странные у них разговоры. Продать можно, меч дорого стоит...

— ...с чего ты взял, что это был Не Хуайсан? 

— На Большом совете он подавал мне знаки. Но я не стал смотреть. 

— Тебе кажется, что этим ты мне все объяснил?

— Он делал вот так. 

— Собирать? А, сеть? И при чем тут сеть?

— Ты не помнишь? Тебя поймали сетью божественного плетения.

— Шутишь? Правда? О Небо, что за насмешка!

— Если это был Не Хуайсан, все сходится. На битве я его не видел.

— Конечно, не видел! Лань Чжань, кто угодно, только не он! Не Хуайсан даже не приблизится к опасности! Пойти против всех кланов прямо у них под носом? Тащить бесчувственное тело через Северный рубеж? И вообще, ты говорил, что нужны четверо! А эти знаки могли значить...

— Дайте поспать, — пробормотала Цэцэг. — Тебя в лечебницу привезла женщина, а никакой не Не Хуайсан, я ее видела.

— Что? — Нэргуй приподнялся на локте и заглянул ей в лицо. — Видела? А почему не говорила? Как она выглядела?

— Ты не спрашивал. Невысокая, молодая, с мечом, имя не назвала. Дайте поспать.

Оба замолчали, озадаченные, и наступила желанная тишина. Цэцэг снова уснула.

***

Утро выдалось не спокойнее вечера. Выбравшись после сна из шалаша, Цэцэг обнаружила Нэргуя стоящим на открытом месте и что-то разглядывающим в небе. Только она подошла посмотреть, что там такого интересного, в воздухе мелькнуло темное, огромное, ее хлестнуло по лицу, и она в ужасе шарахнулась, повалилась в снег. И тут же рядом оказался Лань Ванцзи. Моргая, протянул ей руку. Налетел Нэргуй, принялся ее поднимать и отряхивать. 

— Сестренка, ну как тебя угораздило! Что ж ты прям под меч! 

Она растерянно моргала.

— Что это было? 

— Это был я. — Лань Ванцзи сунул меч в ножны и поклонился. — Прошу меня извинить, я был неосторожен. 

— Он сходил с меча, — пояснил Нэргуй. — Прости, я не слышал, как ты подошла. 

— Плохо. — Лань Ванцзи был мрачен. — Даже один я стою на мече плохо.

— Ты что… летал? — поразилась Цэцэг. 

Лань Ванцзи кивнул, и она не нашлась, что сказать, только заглядывала в глаза то одному, то другому — шутят?

— Все равно план был никудышный! — принялся убеждать его Нэргуй. — Кого бы ты взял первым? В пещере Фумо наверняка разруха, холодно, нет еды…

— Тебя.

Нэргуй задумался, кивнул.

— В общем-то разумно. Но они остались бы тут совсем одни. Шалаш неплохой, в нем можно прожить несколько дней, но вдруг наше появление не осталось незамеченным? Или нечисть какая? Ее в горах полно! Кто их защитит? А Мэргена как тащить? Нет, я не согласен их оставлять ни тут, ни там. Придумаем что-то другое. Ты скажи главное, где мы?

— Граница Цишань и Ганьсу.

— Не очень населенные места, — задумчиво протянул Нэргуй. — Но война здесь тоже прошла…

— Нет. — Лань Ванцзи, в отличие от Цэцэг, что-то понял и теперь смотрел Нэргую прямо в глаза. 

— Да, — улыбнулся тот. — Ты сам говорил, нужно оповестить всех о моем возвращении. Нам бы подошла парочка дзями порезвее, а? Или лучше даолао*. Вот кто точно прокатит нас с ветерком. Главное — поймать самца, я вечно путаю...

Лань Ванцзи показал глазами на шалаш, но Нэргуя было не смутить. 

— Эти люди повидали всякое, Лань Чжань. Что им какой-то горный демон? Дротики я у него отберу, ничего сложного, сто раз это делал. Зато быстро доберемся и наконец отдохнем, а? У нас будет свой дом. Шихо будет заваривать тебе чай, я займусь бусами… Цэцэг, ты хотела бы, чтобы у тебя и малышей уже завтра был дом? Или предпочтешь идти по снегу целый месяц? Скажи ему!

Цэцэг смотрела на гладкое, как у девушки, лицо Нэргуя, перевела взгляд на Лань Ванцзи. Тоже ни тени щетины. И где у брата рана на ладони?

— Я не понимаю и половины из того, что тут происходит. И из ваших слов тоже! — сказала и пошла обратно к шалашу, посмотреть, как там малыши. Нэргуй за спиной не унимался:

— Но сначала мне нужно узнать вот что, Лань Чжань. С чего ты взял, что я верну солнце? У меня точно получится? А то, знаешь, неловко будет проскакать половину Поднебесной на плешивом чудовище без всякой пользы. Мне не хотелось бы остаться в памяти как Оседлавший горного духа, что в этом за доблесть? Их вечно рисуют похожими на свиней, ну представь! Мянь-мянь не для этого меня спасала! Другое дело, если это ради… Куда ты меня тащишь?

Цэцэг обернулась. Лань Ванцзи действительно ухватил Нэргуя за плечо и вел за ней следом. Но в шалаш заводить не стал, указал пальцем на землю рядом с ним. Цэцэг присмотрелась тоже. Снег у входа был некрасивым, сероватым и чуть раскисшим.

Нэргуй присел на корточки, потыкал пальцем, копнул глубже. 

— Тает, — пробормотал он. Вскочил, бросился от шалаша и там пощупал снег. — Может, от костра?

Лань Ванцзи молча покачал головой. Цэцэг вспомнила, как он вчера сминал снег на том месте, где они вошли. 

— Тогда точно нужен даолао, — весело заключил Нэргуй. — Можно два. И срочно!

Цэцэг посмотрела в его счастливые глаза, перевела взгляд на Лань Ванцзи, на лице которого обнаружилось не здравомыслие, на которое она рассчитывала, а совершенно неприличное обожание, хмыкнула и полезла в шалаш. Эти двое определенно сумасшедшие.

Внутри было тепло, сопели дети, ровно дышал Мэрген и спала, разбросав руки, Шихо. В вырезе сбившегося халата была видна большая красная бусина. Цэцэг потрогала землю около девочки, потом по другую сторону от костра. 

И мир этот сумасшедший.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *дзями и даолао — горные духи


End file.
